Feelings of Champions
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Two years have passed since Sun became Champion. All that time he felt a void inside him. But now someone returns to fill it. And with them comes new adventures. (Cover images from bulbapedia)
1. Chapter 1: What I Wish For

**Oh, boy! Here comes my first Pokemon story! Let's hope I don't screw up when writing the battles! But on a serious note I have been planing this for a while and I hope you all like it! Takes place 2 years after Sun and Moon's main story.**

 **Disclaimer: POKEMON IS PROPERTY OF GAME FREAK. I DO NOT OWN IT.**

It was a sunny day in a Alola. It had been over two years since Sun was crowned champion of the region. After meeting the last of the Ultra Beasts and the mysterious Necrozma not much happened. He was challenged by many trainers. He met and caught many Pokémon. But things stayed relatively the same and he was happy about it.

Well, there was one thing that kept them from being completely happy.

There was someone he hadn't seen for a long time. Things just weren't the same without her. Was she doing well? Had she become a trainer like she said she would? What kind of Pokémon did she meet? How strong has she gotten?

Sun pondered this as he stood on the porch, looking into the sky.

He felt a poke ball on his belt vibrate.

He took it out and looked at it. It was a Master Ball.

Sum stared at the Pokémon inside and smiled sadly.

"You miss her, don't you?"

The Pokemon nodded.

"Me too. I hope we see her again someday."

He looked back at the sky when he heard his mother's voice.

"Sun! You have a visitor!"

"Coming."

He put the Pokeball away and walked back inside and looked at the front door.

"Hey Sun!"

The trainer smiled to see his friend.

"Hey Hau, what's up?"

"Let's go have a battle at Hau'oli City!"

"Huh? Why Hau'oli?"

"Uh…so…so we can grab some molasadas after!"

"Why not battle at Iki town first since there's a stadium we can use and then get molasada afterwards?"

"No, no, no! We can't go there!" Hau said waving his hands.

"Why?"

"Well you see…uh…well…"

"They need to fix the stadium Sun. You can't use it." Sun's mother said before winking at Hau.

"That's right! That's right! They need to fix the stadium! It's…uh…got a crack in it!" The boy said with a nervous smile.

Sun stated at his friend for a minute.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah sure! Actually no, I'm not! I need to battle you!"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason? Now come on!"

Before Sun could say anything Hau grabbed his arm and ran out.

Sun's mother smiled as they left.

"That should keep him busy. Now then. Let's get started, shall we?" She asked turning to Meowth.

"Meow!"

* * *

Gladion sat down at a table. He had a guest siting across from him drinking Moomoo milk.

"Mother is still in bed?"

"Yeah. She's still recovering. But thanks to Bill she'll get better soon."

"That's good. I'm proud of you by the way. For not giving up on her when I did long ago."

"Stop, Gladion. Your embarrassing me." The girl blushed.

"I guess some things never change."

"Speaking of that…how are the others?"

"I thought Hau wrote to you. Didn't he say?"

"He told me that he was doing well…so is the professor…Sun is still upholding his title as champion…"

"A lot of people have challenged him while you were gone. Including me…"

Gladion smiled thinking back at that battle.

"But no matter how strong we get he just gets even stronger. There's no stopping him. You were right. He really is the greatest trainer out there."

"Heh, heh! I knew it! Say…does he…um…"

"Yes?"

"Does he…talk about me?"

"A lot. When we meet up time from time no matter what we're talking about he always asked if I heard from you. Kind of gets on my nerves after a while. I don't know why he doesn't just write a letter or something."

"I…I thought of writing to him but…I don't know what to tell him. Sometimes I wonder if he's forgotten about me…"

"Give me a break. Maybe the day the moon falls out of the sky." Gladion said rolling his eyes.

"Really?"

"LUN!"

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly a Lunatone dropped down from above startling them. It then left slowly as if it were just passing by.

"What the-How long were you hiding up there waiting for me to say that?!"

" _That can't be a good sign."_ The girl thought.

"Ugh…Well anyway…You can say as much as you want to him later today."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"I bet he'll be surprised. By the way, how's that Pokémon mother gave you?"

The girl took out a Pokeball.

"I evolved it. It's gotten really strong. I can't wait to show Sun."

Just then Wicke came up to them with a phone.

"Phone for you, master Gladion."

"Thanks. Hello?"

* * *

"The Wishiwashi is out of the schooling." Hau said in a serious tone.

"…What?"

The trainer sighed.

"I lured Sun away! Hurry and get over here!"

"Hau? I thought you said you were making a quick call."

The boy turned to see Sun just ahead of the path.

"Coming! Just hold on!"

He then whispered into the phone.

"See ya soon!"

* * *

"I swear that moron gets too exited way too easily." Gladion sighed hanging up the phone.

"I take it you two are going now?" Wicke asked.

"Yup. Don't want to be late." Gladion said as he and his visitor stood up.

"I'm surprised you want to come. You didn't show up when we first celebrated him becoming champion." His companion said.

"I did. I just went to see how you were doing then left."

"Really? So why come out in the open now?"

"To challenge the champion again. Sivally and I learn something with every battle. And well…having the champion for a rival comes with responsibilities of its own. Speaking of which…have you though of challenging him?"

The girl shook her head.

"I learned a lot as well from becoming a trainer. I had many battles. Some I won. Some I lost. But I learned where I currently stand. I can't beat him as I am now. But…Maybe someday…"

Gladion smiled.

"Heh. I don't even need to battle you to see that you've become strong. Sun better which his back."

* * *

Back in Iki town Professor Kukui finished blowing a balloon.

"Alright, is everything ready?"

"Just about." Sun's mother said. "All that's left is our man of the hour."

"Hey guys!"

Hau ran up to the group.

"He's coming! Is everything ready?"

"You know it!" the professor smiled.

"Good! He still doesn't suspect a thing!"

"Hau, wait up!"

"Here he comes! Everyone get in position!"

Sun came up running out of breath.

"W-what's up with you? First you don't want to come here then suddenly you tell me you want to race-

"SURPRISE!"

Sun stared in shock to see everyone in town gathered around throwing confetti into the air. All the Kahunas and Captains were there along Molayne and the professor and his wife. The area was filled with balloons and decorations.

"Happy birthday Sun." the Champion's mother smiled.

"Huh?"

"Hah! Went and forgot about your own birthday? Being champ must have kept you busy." Hapu smiled.

"Oh, man! It slipped my mind!" Sun smiled. "And all of you came here?"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Llima smile.

"Come on Sun! This party won't throw itself! Let's party like we never partied before!" Hau cheered.

"Slow down there, fella! First things first!" Professor Kukui smiled.

Sun's mother took the champion over to a table. The largest cake Sun ever saw sat there. It was a white rectangular shape with a Pokeball outlined in black and filled in with red and white.

"Your mother, Mallow and I chipped in to make it." Professor Burnet said. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing!" Sun replied.

"Wait, MALLOW helped?" Lana asked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't worry, we didn't let her add anything spicy." Sun's mom smiled.

"What's wrong with spicy?" Mallow pouted.

"It does not mix with cake. And it never should." Kiawe said.

"Oh, come on…"

"Well, enough of that. Go on Sun! Blow out those candles with Gust!" Professor Kukui smirked. "And don't forget to use Wish!"

"Okay…"

Everyone watched as Sun walked up to the cake.

He stared at it and thought about his wish. He knew what he wanted more than anything else. But odds are he wouldn't get it. He was so happy that everyone was here. But there were two people missing. One of which he wanted to see very badly.

Thinking he didn't have much to lose he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" _I wish_ _ **she**_ _were here."_

He blew out all the candles in one blow.

Everyone cheered after the last candle went out.

"So? What did ya wish for?" Hau asked.

Sun smiled sadly.

"Nothing much…just wanted all my friends here…"

"Is that so?"

Sun immediately turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Gladion?"

The trainer stood a short distance from the rest of the party.

"Sheesh. I know you're not the happiest guy around but do you have to sound so moody?" Hau asked. "It's bad enough that you're late!"

Gladion shrugged.

"A certain someone who came with me was slow. She was so anxious and nervous about coming and she was practically inching down the road."

"Certain someone? Who?" Sun asked.

Everyone else smiled. Mrs Wicke told all of them who was coming but they all decided to keep it a secret from Sun. Now they were all exited to see him react.

"You want everyone to be here? Is that what I heard?"

"Yeah…"

Gladion then gave a rare smile.

"I think I just might be able to grant you that wish."

"Huh?"

He then turned to a bush.

"Are you going to come out now or what?"

Sun was really getting confused.

Everyone watched in silence.

Gladion sighed and took out a Pokeball.

"Alright, fun's fun, but everyone has been waiting long enough. You can come out on your own or I can have Sivally drag you out like how it had to drag you down the road when you were constantly pausing. Your call."

After a few seconds of silence the bush sighed.

Sun watched as a girl his age stepped out.

His eyes widened in shock.

Blond hair tied into a ponytail. A while shirt and matching skirt.

The girl nervously smiled at Sun. Her face was slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Hello Sun. Happy birthday."

Sun could not believe it. He just got exactly what he wished for.

"Lillie?"

The boy stood there in shock.

There she was. Still in her full powered Z form.

Lillie smiled at Sun.

"Surprised?"

"She showed up yesterday." Gladion said. "Our mother is starting to recover. She just needs to rest until she's back to normal. But she can do that on her own. Lillie is here to stay."

After some awkward silence, Lillie started to get worried.

"Sun? Is something wrong?"

Rotom flew out of Sun's bag.

"Bzzzt! Good to zee ya Lillie! Don't worry, I know how to kick start him!"

The Pokemon then gave Sun a small shock.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

"Come on man, say something to her!"

Sun turned back to Lillie. He slowly walked up to her.

"Is it really you?"

The girl nodded.

"Know anyone else with this full powered Z form?"

Lillie then did her signature pose.

Sun smiled. It really was her.

On instinct, the first thing he did was hug her. The gesture caught her off guard but once the shock was over she hugged him back.

"I can't believe it's you…I…I missed you so much…" Sun said. Tears fell from his eyes yet his smile could light up the world. Lillie was the exact same.

"I missed you too…"

Everyone smiled at the reunion in front of them.

After a minute, Sun and Lillie parted. But before Sun could pull back Lillie grabbed his arm.

"Lillie?"

The girl brought her hand to the top of her head. She moved it towards sun until it hit the center of his forehead.

"Awww…You got taller. I was enjoying being taller that you…even if it was just by a bit."

Everyone else laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see all of you of course! I called Gladion a week back to tell him mother and I were heading home and he said I would be just in time for your birthday! Funny how thing work out, huh?"

"Heh, heh…yeah…"

Sun's heart was still racing like mad.

"Oh, that reminds me…"

Lillie took off her backpack to reach into it.

"Hmmm…Ah, here it is!"

She took out a box warped in yellow wrapping paper and topped with red ribbons.

"Happy birthday, Sun!"

Sun took the bag and slowly and gently unwrapped it. Opening the box, he first found a Max Revive. Sun smiled remembering all the healing Lillie provided his team. Then he found a bright yellow stone. It glowed like gold. Inside was a red and blue pattern.

"I ran into a guy named Steven, a stone collector and he gave it to me. He said it holds a great power…It made me think of you."

"It's beautiful…Thanks Lillie!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"It's great to see you again Lillie!" Hau smiled.

"Yeah! It's been far too long!" Hapu added.

"Hey everyone!"

Sun felt something on his belt vibrate.

"Oh! I think someone else wants to say hi to you!"

He threw the Master ball into the air.

In a burst of light a large Pokemon resembling a Lion appeared.

The legendary Pokemon Solgaleo.

Lillie smiled as it landed in front of her.

"Nebby!"

The Pokemon let out a happy roar and charged towards the girl.

"Whoa!"

Lillie found herself lying on the ground with Solgaleo licking her face.

"Ah! N-Nebby! Ha, ha, ha! That tickles!"

Everyone laughed as the Pokemon nuzzled it's face into hers.

"I missed you too, Nebby." Lillie smiled, rubbing its head.

Everyone smiled at the sight.

"Now that that's out of the way, LET'S PARTY!" Acerola cheered.

Sun smiled as everyone went wild.

With that one wish granted, everything was perfect.

 **And that's chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think. The Plegian Prince holds a higher priority than this story so I'll likely only be updating this once a month. So see you guy's April! Unless you are following the Plegian Prince in which case see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Feelings of champions

Chapter 2

 **Sorry for the long wait for this, but like I said, my other story is my top priority. I only have worked on this when I needed a break from The Plegian Prince. But with that said I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Reunited

Sun woke up same as usual. He got changed and grabbed breakfast.

Everyone partied all night long. It was even bigger than his celebration as champion. He couldn't believe all the people that showed up.

And there was Lillie. It felt like a miracle to see her again. Sun couldn't stop thinking of her ever since she left for Kanto.

Part of him wondered if it was all just a dream.

"Sun! You have a visitor!"

"Coming."

Sun went to the door to see who was paying a visit.

"Hello, Meowth! Good to see you!"

"Meow!"

Sun saw Lillie patting the cat Pokemon on the head. To his relief, it wasn't a dream.

"Lillie!"

"Hey Sun! Sorry if I came rather early."

"It's fine. I just got up. What brings you here?"

"Everyone was having so much fun last night, I never got to tell you about my trip to Kanto! I was hoping you would go walk around with me and we could talk."

"Sure! Let me just run to a Pokemon Center first!"

Sun put on his shoes and hurried outside.

"The Pokemon Center?"

"He won't be long." Sun's mother smiled. "Would you like to come in? Maybe have something to drink?"

"That's alright. Thank you though." Lillie smiled.

The woman giggled.

"My, my…you've changed quite a bit since I first saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were so shy when we first met. Now look at you! You're so upbeat and lively! You've become so much like Sun!"

"Heh, heh…you think so?"

Suddenly Lillie's happy expression turned to one of worry.

"Actually…speaking of Sun…"

"Yes?"

"Has he…said anything about me while I was gone?"

Sun's mother giggled again. She signaled her to come out to the side balcony with her.

The two of them stood in the sunlight.

"Don't tell him I mentioned this to you…but yes. Nearly everyday he would talk about you. "I wonder what Lillie is doing." "Do you think Lillie will be alright?" "What kind of things is Lillie seeing?" I often ask why he can't just write a letter to you."

"And?"

"He was too scared."

"Wha-Scared? SUN was scared?"

This was a first to Lillie. Sun was the bravest person she ever knew. Brave enough to protect Cosmog on an unstable bridge from angry bird Pokemon. Brave enough to storm Aether Paradise to rescue her. Brave enough to dive into the world of the ultra beasts with her for the sake of her mother and Guzma. And now he was scared of writing a letter?

"He though you were too busy with your journey…and was afraid you moved on and forgot about him."

Lillie looked to the floor in shame.

"That's…that's the same reason why I didn't write to him…I was afraid he moved on…"

"Ha, ha. Oh, don't you worry. The day he forgets you is the day the sun falls out of the sky."

"Really?"

"SOL!"

"EEEEKKK!"

A Solrock dropped from the sky and landed just outside of the balcony. It then slowly left as if it were simply passing by.

"Goodness me. Where did that little one come from?"

" _That can't be good."_ Lillie thought.

Sun returned painting heavily.

"That was fast." His mother said.

"*Huff* Okay. *Puff* I'm ready."

"Are you alright?" Lillie asked.

Sun sucked in one more deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Take care you two!" Sun's mother smiled.

"Thanks, mom!"

With that the trainers set off.

"My boy has grown…"

"So, what were you doing at the Pokemon Center?" Lillie asked.

"Getting my Pokemon from the PC."

"Huh? You had Nebby with you last night."

"Well, yeah. But I meant my typical party. The one I used on my-OUR journey."

"What do you mean?"

Sun stopped in the path.

"I…don't want to bring up unpleasant memories but do you remember what your mother said about people just leave Pokemon they don't use in the PC?"

"…Yeah?"

"After I became Champion, I took time to think about it…In hindsight it is true…and it accrued to me that I may have caught many different Pokemon to fill the Pokedex…but I just left them in the PC. I'm part of the problem…So I decided to raise more different Pokemon…evolve more of them…Show them the world…expand my horizons…I always kept Nebby or at least one Pokemon from my typical team just to be safe but I brought other members to train earlier. I actually had three of my usual team before the party because I was battling Hau."

"Oh."

"What about you? What kind of Pokemon did you meet it Kanto?" Sun asked.

"Well…"

Suddenly Lillie's eyes lite up.

"Hey, I got an idea! Let's introduce our Pokemon to each other! Then they can be good friends with each other, like we are!"

"That's a great idea!" Sun smiled getting out his Pokeballs

Lillie got out hers.

"ZZT! Don't forget me!" Rotom said flying out of Sun's bag.

"Alright ready?" Lillie asked. "One…"

"Two…" Sun smiled.

"THREE!"

They both threw their Pokeballs into the air.

Twelve Pokemon dropped down.

In front of Sun there was a Incineroar, a Ariados, a Alola Raichu, a Salamance, Solgaleo and a yellow Lucario.

In front of Lillie was a Charizard, a Kanto Raichu, a Vaporeon, a Gengar, Bellossom and a Lopunny with pink fur.

"Hey guys!" Lillie smiled. "I want you to meet Sun's Pokemon!"

"This is Blaze." Sun said putting a hand on Incineroar. "He's my first Pokemon ever. I got him as a Litten from Kahuna Hala when I first moved here."

Lillie then stood behind her Charizard.

"This is Flare. When I met Professor Oak we let me pick a Pokémon of my own for my journey. I chose the Charmander that eventually evolved into this Charizard."

Then Sun went behind his Ariados.

"This is Sting. He was the first Pokemon I successfully caught. At that time, he was a Spinarak."

Lillie went over to her Raichu.

"This is Bright. I caught her as a Pikachu at Viridian forest. It reminded me of when you caught yours."

"Speaking of which…" Sun smiled as he moved behind his Raichu.

"This is Spark. We met at Hau'oli city when he was a Pikachu."

"Yup! I was there when he caught it!" Lillie smiled as she went over to her Vaporeon. "This is Aqua. When I met Bill, who helped my mother, he gave me a Eevee. After doing some research on all its evolutions, I decided to make it a Vaporeon."

"And this is Draco." Sun said petting his Salamence. "I caught him as a Bagon at route 3."

Lillie then went to her Gengar.

"This is Sans. I met an it as a Haunter at Route 8 at night. The little sneaker startled me from behind and nearly made me jump out of my skin. Luckily, I was able to catch him as he was laughing afterwards. A nice trainer I meet shortly after that showed me how to evolve it by trading it and then trading it back."

Then Sun moved to Solgaleo.

"And here is Nebby. I actually met it along with Lillie when I first moved here."

"Nebby was just a small mysterious Pokemon named Cosmog." Lilly explained. "I told you all about him. How he saved me…and how Sun saved him when we first met."

"Yeah. It's thanks to him we were able to met." Sun smiled stroking the lion Pokemon's maim.

Lillie then went over to her Bellossom.

"This is Bloom. I caught her at Route 14. She was just a little Oddish being attacked by some bird Pokemon. I went in to save it. It felt really good."

"Sounds like when I saved Nebby." Sun smiled.

Lillie nodded before noticing the Lucario.

"I don't think I met that one before."

"I meet this one after you left at Poni Grove. I named him Rio. I caught it as a Riolu in Poni Grove. Normally they're blue so I took him over to the professor. He said he was a shiny Pokemon. A rare case of Pokemon with an alternate color from the rest of their kind. We had a rocky start, but eventually he warmed up to us."

"A shiny Pokemon, huh?" Lillie asked, turning to her Lopunny. "Actually, I got one right here! This is Rose. My mother gave her to me when we set off. She said she found it when it was a Buneary, drifting on top of a crate in the middle of the sea during an exploration. She nursed it back to health and kept it in a hidden room of her "collection." Feeling guilty for putting it in such isolation she asked me to take her with me on my journey and show the little girl the outside world."

"I see. Well that just leaves Rotom!" Sun smiled.

"Bzzt! Thank you friend! I'm a Pokemon that can transfer itself into machines. So here I am in a Pokedex! I like to be Sun's guide! By the way…How long are those two gonna ZZZtare at each other?"

Sun and Lillie then noticed that Rio and Rose were staring directly at each other. It seemed that they were in shock.

" _Riolu?!"_

" _Buneary?! Is that you?!"_

* * *

 **What can I say? If I'm doing a Pokemon Fanfic I at leas want to make a reference to my favorite generation (Gen 4) And there is a bit of backstory between these two. Look forward to more of it next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: While Apart

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm pouring more of my time for writing so hopefully things will go more smoothly from here on out.**

Chapter 3: While Apart

"Wuzzzat? You two know each other?" Rotom asked.

"Huh? You understand them?" Lillie asked.

"Of course, silly! I'm a Pokemon too!"

The Lucario and the Lopunny ran up to each other.

" _You…You're alive!"_

" _I…I though I would never see you again!"_

Sun, Lillie and the other Pokemon stared in shock.

"Well…this is surprising." Lillie said awkwardly.

Everyone just stood there not knowing what to say.

"So…uh…what now?" Sun asked.

"I don't know…Maybe we can let our Pokemon get aquatinted while we walk around?"

Sun's heart skipped as he thought about them being alone.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"We'll meet you guys back at Sun's house. Have fun!"

With that the trainers left.

The Pokemon stood there in silence before Rio hugged Rose.

" _I…I thought you were gone…I'm so glade your safe."_

" _I can't believe it's really you!"_ The Loppuny replied. _"And you evolved!"_

" _Thanks to Sun. Looks like you did too."_

" _So…how do you two know each other?"_ Blaze asked.

" _We…we grew up together…In Sinnoh."_ Rio said.

" _Sinnoh? Isn't that like, super far from here?"_ Bright asked.

" _Rio and I were born there. In a hidden forest. We were both the only "shinny" Pokemon around. But it led to us being targeted by all sorts of trainers and collectors."_

" _We didn't want our friends to suffer because of our existence. So, we ran from our home. Then one day we were chased by a group of criminals called Team Galactic."_

" _That's a pickle. So, what did you do?"_ Sans asked.

" _While evading pursuit, we found an unguarded cargo boat."_ Rio explained.

" _And it brought you to Alola?"_ Sting asked.

" _Not quite…"_ Rose sighed. _"The ship got caught in a storm. Some of the boxes were sliding around the deck…One of them slid into me and knocked me overboard…"_

" _I tried diving in to save her."_ Rio added. " _But the waves were too strong. Before I knew it, I sank and passed out. When I woke up I was washed up on the shore of Poni Island. I had no Idea what happened to her. Two years latter I was finally caught by Sun."_

" _I guess this explains why you weren't to trusting of us at first."_ Blaze said.

" _I thought he was like the rest. People who treat us like wild animals to attack each other with. Or something to brag about with their collections. But no mater how much I rejected Sun at first he still reached out for me."_

" _Then that "incident" happened."_ Sting said.

" _What incident?"_ Rose asked.

 _"Well…"_

* * *

"Spark! Use Thunderbolt!"

"CHU!"

A bolt of lightning came down on a Golbat.

Sun was training his team while exploring Resolution Cave.

"Good work! Let's keep going!"

Sun's Pokemon followed close behind.

"Come on Rio!"

The Riolu was slowly trading along.

" _Why doesn't he just give up on me? I'm not nearly as strong as the rest of his Pokemon anyway."_

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the Crobat approach.

"Rio! Look out!"

" _Huh?! Whoa!"_

WHAM

Sun barley rushed to the Pokmon and shielded it in his arms. The giant bat Pokemon knocked him into a stone wall.

The boy gasped in pain as he fell over.

His Pokemon rushed to him as he let Rio down.

"R-Rio…are you hurt?"

The Pokemon shook his head.

Sum weakly smiled.

"Heh, heh…good…Ugh…"

He slumped to the ground.

Rio sat there in disbelief.

" _Why are you-_

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing all this."

The Pokemon's head snapped up.

Sun knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Well…I just don't give up on people…I know you have your reasons for not trusting me…But I want to help you…Just as…someone important to me helped someone far gone…"

" _Someone important…"_

The Crobat wasn't done. It let out a screech.

" _Sun! Look out!"_

Nebby rushed towards them as the Crobat swooped down.

" _No! Nebby's not going to make it!"_ Blaze panicked.

It was mere inches away.

Rio then remembered that night on the ship.

The night it lost its best friend.

" _He believes in me even now…she believed in me to the very end…So I need to believe in me too!"_

Suddenly it was engulfed in a bright light.

The Crobat backed away as the rest of Sun's team shielded their eyes.

As it faded a Lucario with goldish yellow fur stood confronting the bat.

" _Is…Is that Rio?!"_ Sting asked in shock.

Sun looked up.

"You…You evolved…!"

" _I'm not going to be severed from another friend! I'll do whatever it takes to protect what matters to me!"_

With another screech the Crobat flew towards Rio.

The Pokemon winded up and brought a full powered Power up Punch to the bat's face. As it staggered back Rio immediately followed up with Iron Tail.

Then after it was flung into a wall Rio brought both its hands back and a blue light formed in his palms.

Just as the Crobat recovered an Aura Sphere charged into it. In a blue explosion, it was knocked out.

" _A-Amazing! He did it!"_ Sting gaped.

Rio stood their panting before knelling to Sun. The other Pokemon rushed to him.

"Rio…you were awesome…" Sun smiled before blacking out.

Rotom flew out of his bag.

"ZZZTT! Hang in their Sunny boy! We'll get you outa here!"

" _Draco! Fly him to the closest town and get help!"_ Blaze said as he and Rio helped Sun onto the Salamance's back. _"We'll follow you on Nebby!"_

" _Right!"_

The dragon flew off at high speed.

After the others climbed on Soleago it rushed out of the cave.

Rio sat in silence for nearly the entire trip until Blaze pated him in the back.

" _Don't worry, he's been through worse. But he'd be a goner if you didn't step in."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I was wrong about Sun…and all of you."_

" _Don't sweat it, kid. I won't ask why you didn't trust us at first but we do want to help. I don't know what your life was like before hand but...Your welcome to be part of our little family."_

Rio looked at the Pokemon and gave a small smile.

" _A family, huh? Heh. That sounds nice…"_

* * *

" _Sun was back on his feet in no time!"_ Spark smirked. _"And as soon as we met up Rio swore he'd get stronger!"_

" _That's quite a story."_ Aqua said.

" _What about you, Rose? What happened to you after you fell overboard?"_ Draco asked.

" _I was found by the president of the Aether corporation."_

" _You mean Lusamine?"_ Spark asked.

" _Yes. She took me to her "paradise" and nursed me to heath…But before long I spent my days in a small room separate from where she was keeping all those Pokemon she froze…"_

" _Her twisted "collection."_ Draco growled.

" _Now that you mention it…"_

Everyone directed their attention to Nebby.

" _When Lillie and I were taken by Aether I overheard her mother talking to one of the workers…she said something about a "rare catch" she had been keeping a close eye on…at first I thought it had something to do with the Ultra Beasts. But they must have meant you."_

"Bzzzt! "Rare" doesn't begin to describe it!" Rotom said. "According to the professor, out of all the Pokemon it the world only around 0.01220703125% of us are of the shiny variant!"

" _I was all alone for so long…wondering what was happening in the outside world…and of Riolu…was he okay? Where is he now? I couldn't get the thought of him out of my head…for two long years. I kept fantasizing that maybe he survived…maybe he was going to save me…Then one day the president took me out of that cold empty room. Than gave me to Lillie. She asked her to show me the world…Then we left for Kanto."_

Everyone stared intently.

" _I was worried about how I would be treated…But she cared for me like I was family. We journeyed through Kanto together. And two years, latter…here we are."_

" _Buneary…Or Rose as you're now called…I'm glad your safe."_ Rio smiled.

" _Thank you…Rio."_

" _So…you guys knew Lillie for a while right?"_ Flare asked. _"Was she always so energetic and upbeat?"_

Except for Rio who never met Lillie before this day, Sun's Pokemon laughed at the question.

" _Far from it! Lillie was the shyest person back then!"_ Blaze chuckled.

" _Really?"_ Bloom asked.

" _When we first met Sun, I was just a small Pokemon called Cosmog."_ Nebby explained. _"It was on a bridge. We were heading for the Ruins of Conflict and I was attacked by a horde of Spearow. Lillie…well…back then she was scared of bridges."_

" _She still is."_ Flare said. _"She was a bit jittery on the Nugget Bridge."_

" _Really? She was fine when we went back to the ruins."_ Spark said. _"Heck, she ran across that bridge with a smile!"_

"I think that's becauzzzz she had a certain someone with her!" Rotom smirked.

" _As I was saying, Sun came along and tried to shield me from them. Out of desperation I unleashed my limited power. But I accidentally destroyed the bridge in the process. But the Island Deity Tapu Koko saved us. I think it knew we would meet that day."_

" _Aw! No wonder Lilly is always talking about him!"_ Bright smiled.

" _Ha! Knew it! And Sun kept worrying that she forgot about him!"_ Spark laughed.

" _Oooooh! Has Sun been thinking about Lillie too?"_ Bloom asked. _"That's so cute!"_

" _So, are they what humans call a couple?"_ Aqua asked.

" _Not yet."_ Draco replied. _"But we know it's only a matter of time."_

" _Ah, those dorks won't make it happen at this rate."_ Sans sighed. _"Your trainer won't ever get the job_ _ **Sun**_ _and ours is to_ _ **Lillie-livered**_ _."_

" _What?"_ Nebbey asked.

" _Hey, you of all Pokemon can't accuse me of_ _ **Lion."**_

" _Get used to it."_ Flare groaned. _"The idiot loves his puns."_

"Why not? I get a real **charge** from them myself!" Rotom joked.

" _Ayyyy! I think we're gonna get along just fine!"_

" _Oh, great."_ Flare mumbled.

" _Well, back to the topic at hand, maybe Lillie and Sun just need a little nudge."_ Bloom suggested.

"ON IT!"

Rotom flew off at a high speed.

" _Oh uh. Last time he said that it didn't end well."_ Blaze sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Together

**Wow, Didn't this one come a lot sooner? Well, not only is this a shorter chapter, but I'm off School, so I have more time on my hands! So enjoy this next chapter!**

Sun and Lillie were walking together with smiles on their faces.

"So, how was Kanto?" Sun asked.

"It was amazing. When I got there, I met professor Oak, who gave me Flare. He taught me a lot about being a trainer and pointed me to Bill."

"Miss Wickie mentioned him. She said he accidently merged himself with a Pokemon once."

"Yeah. I though he could find a cure for my mother. It took a long time. I stayed their as long as I could but then mother told me to go ahead with my journey while Bill took care of her. I was reluctant but…I decided I had to try."

"So, what did you do on your journey?"

"Funny you should ask!"

Lillie took off her bag so she could search into it.

"Ah! Here we are!"

She took out a case that held seven shiny gym badges.

"Ta-da!"

Sun stared in amazement.

"No way! You took on the Gym challenges?!"

"Yup! The Gym leaders were pretty tough but I managed."

"You got seven of them…did you try for the eighth?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Sun immediately noticed Lillie's depressed tone.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Lillie replied trying to sound cheerful. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been filling up my Pokedex and catching more Pokemon. Like I said I've also been raising Pokemon I already caught."

"Does that…include those Ultra Beasts you caught?"

Sun stopped in mid step. He turned to Lillie to see her concerned expression.

"What…? How'd you know about that? That's confidential info between me, Looker, Anabel, Nanu and Mrs.-

Sun stopped there when the realization hit him.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Miss Wickie told me…"

Sun stayed quiet thinking back at the event.

"Didn't it upset you?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you upset? About the International Police using you like that? When Miss Wickie told me about it I was so mad…They used you as bait…a faller without telling you that you were going to be an Ultra Beast target…"

Sun let out a small sigh.

"…I was mad at first. But not anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They made me a faller and sent me out because they knew that if the Ultra Beasts didn't have a single target to focus on they would wreak havoc all over the region, hurting innocent people and Pokemon. And I'm the only one around who had experience in fighting them before hand so sending me would be a much smaller risk. I can't blame them for making that choice if they thought it was either risk one guy who might be able to defend himself or risk all of Alola."

Lillie gave a small smile.

"You're so forgiving, Sun. Even if they put you in danger like that…"

"Well…that bit kinda annoys me but it's not what made me mad."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The reason they made me a faller is because we went to the Ultra Beast's world…When Looker told me that it accrued to me…If you didn't leave too Kanto with your mother…They might have used you as a faller too."

"Huh?"

"You went into that world with me. If the International Police used, you…when you weren't even a trainer…I…I would never forgive them."

Lillie once again felt her checks heat up.

"You were only worried…about me?"

Sun felt the same warmth in his own face.

"Well…yeah…you're kinda…well…important to me…"

"Th-thank you Sun! I'm so glad you think so!"

The two of them stood there in awkward silence before Lillie spoke up again.

"Sun?"

"Yeah, Lillie?"

"Remember when we were celebrating you becoming Champion?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"…Well…there was something I wanted to tell you…Something very important…but I was too scared to say it."

"…What is it?"

Lillie started t shake a bit. She took one step towards Sun.

Her cheeks glowed red. Her eyes started to sparkle.

"Sun…the truth is…I…I lo-

"Wahzzup!"

"AHH!"

Both trainers were startled out of their minds when Rotom flew in.

"R-Rotom! Jeez, little warning next time?" Sun asked.

"Sorry bud! Howzzzit going?"

"Just catching up on a few things."

"Oh, ok. I just flew in to tell you about Rio and Rose."

Lillie sighed in annoyance. She was so close to finally saying it.

"So, they do know each other?" she asked.

"Yup! They're old childhood friends from Sinnoh."

"So, Rose **is** from Sinnoh. Just like Miss Wickie thought."

"How'd they get here?" Sun asked.

"Long story short, they were being chased by goons and hid in a cargo ship that caught in a storm and they fell overboard. Rose was rescued by Lusamine and we found Rio on Poni Island."

"I see…"

Lillie giggled.

"I guess they're going through the same thing as us."

"Yeah. It's like being with us was meant to be. I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

"So whatchya doing?" Rotom smiled.

"Not much…are the other Pokemon getting along?" Sun asked.

"Sure are!"

"That's good."

"Hey Lillie! Whatzzz biting ya, girl?"

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out!"

"Oh, n-nothing."

"Do I need to do what I do to Sun to snap him out of his trances?"

"Don't do it." Sun sighed.

"Do what?" Lillie asked.

"This!"

Rotom gave a slight jolt to her side.

"EEEKKK!"

Lillie fell to the ground.

"Rotom!" Sun yelled.

"Zzt! Tickle, tickle!"

Rotom shot spark after spark. Lillie squirmed on the ground laughing.

"Tee hee! S-stop it! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Rotom, leave her alone." Sun ordered.

"Okay!"

The Pokemon then shot a spark at him.

"Ack! Rotom!"

"Gotchya partner!"

"Let's get out of her Sun!" Lillie laughed as she got up.

"Yeah!"

Both trainers ran back down the path laughing.

"Zzzt! You're not going to escape me!"

The Pokemon flew after them.

"Come on!" Sun said taking Lillie's hand. "I've got an idea!"

Lillie blushed and looked at the boy.

" _He really is amazing…*sigh* I was so close to telling him…"_

Sun guided Lillie back to his house.

"Oh, Sun, Lillie. Back so soon?" Sun's mother asked.

"Sorry, mom! Gotta run!"

"Get back here!" Rotom said.

Sun took Lillie into his room.

"Close the windows! Hurry!"

Lillie giggled doing as told while Sun locked the door.

"ZZZT! You haven't ZZZZeen the lazzzt of me! I'll get ya both!"

Sun and Lillie laughed as the Pokémon left.

"That was close."

"So, what now?" Lillie asked.

The girl looked around Sun's room. There was a bed to the left of the door, a desk across it and a TV with a Wii U in the opposite corner.

"Nice room you have."

"Uh, thanks. Wanna play on the Wii U or something?" Sun asked.

Lillie was about to say something when it occurred to her.

"Uh, oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Um…Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that Rotom can send itself inside anything that requires electricity, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Just then he heard a noise.

He turned around just in time to see a cable fly towards them.

"Wha-Ahhh!"

In a flash, it wrapped around Lillie and Sun tying them back to back. Both of them fell to a siting position.

"Gotchya!"

They looked over to the Wii U to see Rotom's face appeared on the screen of the game pad.

"Told ya I'd get ya!"

"Oh, no." Sun sighed.

Small sparks emitted from the pad.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Knock Knock

"Just a minute!"

Sun's mother walked over and opened the door.

Gladion was waiting on the porch.

"Hey."

"Alola! Gladion, right?"

"Yeah. Just came to make sure Lillie got here all right. When I woke up this morning she left me a note saying she was coming for a visit, but she has a habit of getting lost."

"Don't worry, she's here. In fact, I can hear her and Sun laughing pretty, hard right now. Must be having fun."

"I see…"

"Would you like to come in? I was about to put the kettle on for tea."

"No thanks. I need to check up on my mother and make sure she's recovering."

"Alright. Take care."

Gladion waved as he left.

" _Guess it won't be long now. I knew this was coming for some time."_

* * *

Sun and Lillie's Pokemon were still conversing. They had a lot to tell about both trainers.

"… _and that's how we beat Misty's gym!"_ Bright said.

" _Cool!"_ Spark replied.

"Hey guyzzz!"

Rotom flew in back in it's Pokedex.

" _What have you been up to?"_ Blaze asked.

"Getting those two clozzzer together."

" _How so?"_ Bloom asked.

"Weeeeeeeeell..."

* * *

Sun and Lillie gasped as Rotom finally stopped the sparks.

"Okay, that'll do!" the Pokemon laughed triumphantly.

"Ah…ha…Okay…you've had…your fun…" Sun gasped. "Happy now?"

"Yup! I'm gonna see how Blaze and the others are doing!"

"Hey, wait we're still-

Before Sun finished Rotom left the game pad.

"Tied…together…"

Sun sighed to himself.

"Well, great. Got any ideas on how to get out of this Lillie? Lillie?"

Sun looked over his shoulder to see Lillie resting against him with her eyes closed.

" _Asleep…Must be tired."_

Sun listened to the light breathing sounds Lillie made as she slept. She had a peaceful look on her face.

" _She's so cute…"_

"Mmmmm…"

"Huh?"

Lillie smiled in her sleep.

"Sun…"

The boy blushed as he heard his name.

* * *

"Let's just say they've never been clozzzer. Literally! And they won't be parting for a while!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Lillie woke up to find herself lying on top of Sun's bed. She made a small groaning sound as she slowly rose.

"Oh. You're awake?"

She looked up to see Sun looking at her from his desk.

"Sun? What happened?" Lillie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Rotom finally got board of torturing us. You must have passed out. It took a while but I managed to get that cable off us."

"Oh."

"You allright, now?"

"Yeah." Lillie yawned as she stretched. "Wait…did that mean you had to…carry me?" Lillie asked blushing at the thought.

"Uh…yeah." Sun replied nervously. "Sorry…I thought you would be more comfortable on the bed rather then the floor…"

"Sorry you had to do that…"

"He-hey don't worry! You're…pretty light."

Lillie's blush depended. Part of her wished she was awake when she was carried.

"Thank you…"

Then she noticed something on the shelf.

"Hey, isn't that…?"

"Oh, yeah. The Pokedoll you gave me when you left. I kept it there to remind me of you." Sun said as he blushed.

"Wow…Sun…You have no idea how much that means to me…" Lillie said with a blush of her own.

"I'm glad you feel that way. So, what now? We can play on the Wii U. I haven't touched it in a while. Being the Champion has kept me busy."

"Okay."

Sun smiled as he got the controllers.

"Hey, Lillie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back…I was worried that you returning yesterday was a dream…I'm glad you're really back."

Lillie smiled herself.

"It's good to be back."

 **And there's chapter four. I still can't promise a update schedule for this but the updates should be more frequent from here on out. See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5: When he was Angry

**Good news! I think I finally have things under control and can safely say this story will be updated every 2 weeks.**

* * *

Sun looked through his collection of games.

"What do you feel like playing?"

"Something easy." Lillie replied. "I can barely remember the last time I played on one of these things."

"Hmmm…Ah! Here we are!"

Sun took a case from the shelf.

"Super Mario 3D World. That's an easy game. When I last played, it I was close to the end. And it's a co-op game so we work together."

"That sounds like fun!"

Sun turned to Lillie's smile. He loved that smile. Just seeing it made his day.

Little did he know that Lillie loved his smile just as much.

* * *

" _Sun seems to be just as Lillie described."_ Rose said.

" _Really? What did she say?"_ Rio asked.

" _That he's strong and kind-hearted. He never let's anything stop him from completing his objective. And he's always quick to smile."_

" _Sounds about right."_ Blaze smiled.

" _He seems like a nice guy. The kind that doesn't get angry that easily."_ Bright added.

Sun's Pokemon went silent.

" _Did I say something wrong?"_

Blaze was the first to speak.

" _I have only seen him angry three times."_

" _Three?"_ Nebby asked. _"I can only think of two."_

" _You weren't around for the second time."_

" _I can only think of one."_ Rio added.

" _When was this?"_ Sans asked.

" _The first was back when I was traveling with Lillie as Cosmog. We were on our way to the Aether House…"_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?! Stop it! Stop it right now!"

A member of Team Skull cornered Lillie.

"For real girl?! Your bag was moving! Right in front of my eyes! And I'm supposed to ignore that?! If you've got some rare Pokemon in there, I'm gonna to take it and make some cash! Even if it's not that rare of a Pokemon, I bet I could still get paid, yo."

Lillie panicked as she backed away as much as she could as the grunt stepped closer.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Lillie turned to her left to see a friend run down the stairs of the Aether House and right in front of the goon.

She felt her heart sore.

"Sun!"

"Back off pal!" the trainer barked grabbing a Pokeball.

"Oh, so we're following that script, are we?" the grunt asked. "A trainer dashes forward to save the girl, huh?"

"Oh, good. So, you already know how this is going to end. In that case, do us all a favor and get lost!"

"I'm not gonna let you be the hero in this scene! Go Drowzee!"

"Get em' Sting!"

Sun's Ariados prepared for battle.

"Drowzee, use-

"Sucker Punch!"

In a flash, Sting rammed an arm into the enemy Pokemon making it stumble. As it was flinching Sun made the next move.

"Fell stinger!"

The bug Pokemon followed up bringing its stinger into the Drowzee. The Pokemon fainted after the attack.

The team Skull grunt stared in disbelief.

"This result…what's up with that?!"

"Now beat it. Or you're next!" Sun growled.

The grunt slowly backed away.

"When I saw that adorable Drowzee, that was enough for me! Later!"

With that he returned his Pokemon and ran off.

Sun sighed as he returned Sting before turning to Lillie.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine…Thank you, Sun…"

* * *

" _Sun threatened to attack a person with a Pokemon?"_ Rio asked.

" _Yeah."_ Sting replied. _"Something at the time told me that he really meant it."_

" _If he told you to, would you, do it?"_ Aqua asked.

" _I ask myself that every now and then…and I'm still not sure. Sun is my trainer…and my friend. But to attack a human…I…I just don't know…"_

" _That's the angriest I ever saw him."_ Nebby sighed.

" _The angriest_ _ **you**_ _ever saw him. But not for me, Blaze, Spark and Draco."_

" _The second time was shortly after that."_ Blaze continued. _"While we were doing a trial some goons from Team Skull came back and took a little girl's Pokemon. We followed them to their hideout to get it back…but it was all a trick."_

" _A trick?"_ Flare asked.

" _Yes. While we were gone, they came back and took Lillie and Nebby…by the time we returned…"_

* * *

"…What? They…they took Lillie…?"

Hau looked down in disappointment.

"I'm supposed to be a Trainer! But when it came down to it, Lillie had to protect me…Lillie, who's not even a Trainer to begin with!"

Sun clutched his fists. But just as he was about to say something someone ran into the Aether House.

Gladion rushed in and turned to Sun.

"Did I hear that right? It was Lillie who took Cosmog?!"

"Geh! You know who Lillie is?!" Hau asked.

Gladion ignored him.

"And you all are so useless and weak that now Gosmog is…Lillie is…"

Just then something in Sun snapped.

"What did you say…?"

"Arghhh! I told you to protect Cosmog! You're so weak, you can't complete one simple task?!"

"Stop right there, pal. At least we tried to protect her while you were out doing, who knows what. I suggest you put a sock in it before you make me really angry!"

"I'll show you how angry **you** make **me**!" Gladion growled as he threw a Pokeball.

Sun threw his own Pokeball.

Type: Null and Blaze came out.

"ATTACK!"

Null and Blaze roared as the charged into each other. The Incineroar stopped Type: Null by grabbing it by the horns. But Null soon pushed forward ramming it into the wall.

As that was happening Sun stormed over to Gladion.

"What? Got something to say…weakling?"

That pushed him over the edge.

"SHUT UP!"

POW

Acerola and the two kids with her gasped as Sun punched him in the face.

Hau was at a loss for words as Gladion stumbled back grunting.

Meanwhile Blaze roared as it lifted Type: Null by it's horns and threw it across the room. It slammed into the wall with a loud crash.

"If I'm-We're the ones who are useless then why were we the ones risking our necks while you did nothing but grunt work for idiots like Team Skull?! How do I know you're not in on this?!" Sun yelled grabbing Gladion by the collar.

WHAM

This time Gladion punched Sun.

"You don't understand anything! And don't pit me with those creeps!"

Null rushed towards Blaze again.

Sun tackled Gladion to the ground and punched him again. But Gladion put his foot on his chest and pushed him off, knocking him to the floor.

Null bit Blaze in his shoulder. The Incineroar howled in pain.

As Sun tried to get up Gladion punched him again.

"Gah!"

Blaze grabbed Null by the neck and pulled it off him. Then it punched it in it's mask.

Gladion ran towards Sun as he tried to get up from the ground, but he kicked Gladion in the shin.

"Agh!"

As he fell forward Sun grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face. He was sent a fair distance from him.

He stopped to catch his breath as Gladion got up. Both of them glared at each other.

Null rammed into Blaze knocking him back.

The kids clung to Acerola and cried.

Hau just stood there.

" _Pokemon battles are supposed to be fun. They should be used to make people smile…This…this is…"_

He then took out a Pokeball.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sun and Gladion started to charge at each other preparing another punch each.

Blaze charged towards Type: Null with it's Darkest Lariat. Null rushed towards him with it's Crush Claw.

They looked like they were about to collide in time with Sun and Gladion.

"STOP!"

The boys froze in place as Hau ran in between them.

His Decidueye also stood in between their Pokemon making them stop as well. Both Hau and his Pokemon were a millisecond away from getting hit from two sides.

Everyone was shocked into silence until he spoke again.

"Why are you guys fighting?! It's not anybody's fault other than mine!"

Sun stood there in shock.

"Hau…"

"Either way, fighting each other isn't going to change what happened! Instead of wasting time beating on each other and making kids cry, we should be working together to save Lillie and Cosmog!"

Sun lowered his fist. Gladion took a bit longer to do the same.

"…You're right."

Sun returned Blaze to it's Pokeball.

"Hmph…"

Gladion returned Type: Null.

"That was wrong of me…I shouldn't have dragged you into a meaningless battle like that…But I told you both! I told you that Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola! I have to get it back from them!"

"Then what do we do?" Sun asked.

"We'll leave from the ferry terminal. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so the question is, are you ready to come now or not."

"Of course, I am. Lillie is my friend! I'm going to save her no mater what!" Sun said.

"Good…then let's go."

* * *

Nebby, Rio and Lillie's Pokemon were shocked into silence.

" _Well…"_ Sans said. _"That sure was…well…wow…"_

" _That was by far the angriest he's ever been."_ Blaze sighed. _"As for the third…I'm not sure if Lillie told any of you about the UBs."_

" _UBs?"_ Bright asked.

" _That's what the International Police called the Ultra Beasts."_

" _Oh, yeah! You guys were with Lillie and Sun when they jumped in their world to save her mother!"_

" _That's right."_ Draco replied. _"But when Lillie's mother opened the Wormhole many other UBs came out. Trapped here in our world. So, shortly after Lillie left a man named Looker and his boss Anabel from the International Police called for Sun. They asked us to track down and catch all of them."_

" _Did that make him mad?"_ Aqua asked.

" _No. What did was what we learned from Looker before we fought the last UB."_

" _Huh?"_

" _It seems UBs can sniff out those who have entered their domain."_ Nebby said. _"They call those people Fallers."_

" _And that's why the called Sun."_ Flare guessed.

" _Well, technically it was because Sun fought a UB before."_ Spark corrected. _"But yeah…It was also to distract them from Anabel, who secretly was a faller as well."_

" _So, when it looked like he was doing the hunting he was being the hunted?"_ Bloom asked. _"That's what made him mad?"_

" _Not exactly…"_

* * *

"That is why I asked you to help with the catching of the UBs…" Looker said.

"But you're out of luck now." Nanu said. "With Anabel in that condition…She'll be done for if she runs into any UBs now."

That's when the Champion spoke up.

"Hey, Looker."

"Yes, young Sun?"

"You said anyone who goes into the Ultra Beast's world will be marked as a faller, right?"

"Indeed."

"Did you know I'm not the only one in Alola who went into that Ultra Wormhole?"

"…Yes. The President's daughter was with you, wasn't she?"

Sun clenched his fist.

"Yes. But shortly after I became Champion she left for Kanto…which brings me to my question…if she was still here…would you use her as bait too? Even if she wasn't a trainer?"

"I would never do anything of the sort." Looker replied quickly as if he already knew what Sun was going to ask.

"What about the International Police?"

"Er…well…"

Nanu could tell Looker wouldn't have the heart to answer. So, he decided to do so instead.

"Kid, I honestly wouldn't put it past them. You'd think they wouldn't try this stunt again after what happened last time."

Sun gritted his teeth at the thought.

"I understand how you feel, Sun. But understand they have a duty to protect the world. No matter what it takes." Looker explained.

"And that justifies using a defenceless girl as bait?"

"Please, Sun. They don't like the idea either. But with the threat of UBs running wild all over Alola they have little choice. Sometimes the right decision isn't the most liked."

Sun grabbed Looker by the coat.

"The RIGHT DECISION!? Are you saying putting a target on Lillie's head, when she's already suffered enough because of the Ultra Beasts would be the RIGHT THING TO DO!?"

That out burst caught the attention of all the people at the restaurant but Nanu gave them a cold look to turn them away.

"I understand your concern." Looker said keeping a straight face. "But that is why I asked you to help with this task. So, it won't be forced on someone unable to handle it."

Sun slowly let go unable to find anything else to say.

"In any case, I would imagine that the false lead I sent Anabel out on will not buy us much more time…"

Nanu turned to Sun.

"But before we're out of time, boy…how about a battle with me?"

Sun took a deep breath. He wasn't in his best mood but he still had a responsibility as Champion.

"No problem."

"What a good little boy you are…Then let's go."

* * *

" _If you were on the clock then why would Nanu challenge Sun out of the blue like that?"_ Rose asked.

" _I think it was to help him claim down."_ Rio replied. _"It would be dangerous if he faced that last UB while in a fit of rage like that. That was the only time I saw him angry."_

" _Wow…only three times but…when Sun get's angry he REALLY get's angry."_ Bloom said.

"Yup. But dozzzze anyone elzzze notice those episodes all have one thing in common?" Rotom winked.

" _That they all involve a certain someone?"_ Bright smirked.

" _Defiantly!"_ Spark laughed. _"He really cares for her!"_

" _And from what we heard from Lillie the feeling is mutual."_ Aqua laughed.

" _Yeah. I think it's only a matter of time before you-know-what!"_ Sting joked.

* * *

"Alright, time for the final fight with Bowser! Ready Lillie?" Sun asked.

"You bet!"

"Ah! There he is now! Wait…what's he doing?"

"Wait, isn't that the same power up we were using?"

"Oh, no, don't tell me…"

Sun watched the screen. In a few second's he put on the most flabbergasted and funny expression Lillie had ever seen him make.

"Oh, good lord!"

Sun paused the game and dropped the controller. He laid on the floor and put both hands over his eyes.

"AHHH! My eyes!"

Lillie laughed as Sun groaned.

"AGH! I can't unsee it!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

With what Lillie just saw and how Sun was reacting to it she was also soon on the floor as she laughed harder.

After a minute, Sun turned to Lillie who was still laughing.

Sun smiled at the sound. He missed that laugh while she was gone. It was yet another thing about her he learned to love as much as he did her smile.

* * *

 **Yeah, I always wondered what the Pokemon protagonists played on the systems in their houses so I made a small homage to Super Mario 3D World (Property of Nintendo) I thought it was the best one to use for the context of this chapter. It's a very fun game to play with friends or family for the sake of completing tasks together. (Or in my case screw friends over) But while I won't spoil what the final boss is, Sun's reaction to it here is pretty much how a friend of mine and I reacted when we first saw it. Just replace "Oh, good lord!" with "OH! GOD! NO! WHY?!" This is why, I don't take Bowser seriously, Smash 4 and Giga Bowser be darned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mending Family

"Well that was fun." Lillie said putting the controller down. "But I should be heading back."

Sun felt a bit after a pang in his heart upon hearing that.

"Why?"

"I told my mother I would be back soon."

"Oh…how is she doing?"

"Thanks to Bill those toxins are out of her. But it will be a bit longer before she recovers…actually…"

"Yes?"

"My mother wanted to see you at the party yesterday but…she couldn't come…I was wondering…would you like to come with me to see her? It's okay to say no…I know what she did was terrible but…you see…she had a reason for her obsession with the Ultra Beasts…"

"It was to find your father, right?"

Lillie turned to Sun with a shocked expression.

"What? How did you…"

"Gladion told me about it…I'm sorry, Lillie…"

The girl looked down at her shoes as Sun continued.

"…I…I can't blame her for doing what she did if she thought it was the only way to find him…if you want I can visit her with you."

Lillie looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Sun!"

The two of them left his room and went for the front door.

"Mom, I'm going to Aether Paradise with Lillie to see her mother. I'll be back later."

"Okay Sun. Goodbye Lillie. Give your mother my best."

"Thank you!"

The two of them stepped outside to see all their Pokemon waiting for them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sun smirked. "Enjoyed yourselves?"

"You bet!" Rotom replied.

"Well, we're heading to Aether Paradise now. So, everybody, return!"

Both trainers put all their Pokemon back into the Pokeballs except Lillie's Charzard.

"Come on Flare!" the girl smiled.

The Charzard roared as it let her climb on his back.

"Climb on Sun! Flare will get us there in no time!"

Sun slipped onto the Pokemon. It then flapped its mighty wings and slowly rose into the air. Once it gained some height he flew into the skies.

"Whoa!"

Sun had to hold on to Lillie tightly to keep from falling. The result was a squeak and large blush from Lillie.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine…I should have warned you…Flare here loves to go fast."

"Yeah, the Charizard I use isn't nearly as fast as this. We'll get there in no time…You said this was your first Pokemon?"

"Yeah. Professor Oak let me pick my own Pokemon. I chose a Charmander because it reminded me of when you picked Litten."

"I see…" Sun smiled.

Lillie really has grow as a trainer.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Gladion said.

"I am afraid so." Miss Wickie replied. "We are trying to track the source."

"Tch…just when we thought this issue was all wrapped up…"

"Should we tell Sun?"

"We should. But it's best to tell him in private. The last thing we need is to start a panic. And Lillie will flip if she finds out."

"Too true. But when do we-

"Master Gladion, Miss Wickie."

The two saw an Aether Foundation employee approach.

"What is it?" Gladion asked.

"Your sister just called. She is on the way here with the Champion. She wants to take him to see your mother."

"Guide them to her."

"Right away."

* * *

Flare soon landed and Sun along with Lillie climbed off.

"Thanks Flare!" Lillie smiled as she returned the Charizard to its Pokeball.

"It's been a while since I was here…" Sun said looking up at the building.

As they were about to enter of the employees come out.

"Greeting, Master Lillie. Champion."

"Alola!" The children smiled.

"Master, Gladion asked me to guide you to the president. I'm sure she would be happy to see you both."

"Thank you." Lillie smiled.

The kids were lead inside and to the elevator.

* * *

"Here we are. I'll leave you be. Have a nice day."

The employee left to return to his work.

Lillie stared at the door with an expression of worry.

"Well…here goes."

She slowly opened it and they stepped inside. Sun remembered the room well. It was the very same one from when Sun found Lillie and her mother when she was kidnaped.

Sun immediately noticed someone on the nearby bed.

Lillie slowly walked up to them.

"Hello, mother."

Lusamine turned her head to look at her daughter.

"Welcome back, Lillie. Did you see Sun?"

"Yes. Actually…"

The girl turned to Sun and signaled for him to come over to them.

"Hello."

The woman nearly gasped in surprise.

"Is that you, Sun?"

"Yeah. It's been a long time."

"…Indeed, it has…the last time I saw you was when…"

The room fell into freighting silence.

"I'm sorry."

Sun looked at the woman in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I put you through a lot of grief as well. Even to the point where you became a target for the Ultra Beast by the International Police…"

Sun was surprised how different Lusamine's dementor was. Is this who she used to be?

"I…It's not your fault…You were just trying to find your husband…"

This time Lusamine looked to Sun in surprise.

"What? Who told you? Lillie?"

"No. Gladion."

"I see…That's actually a bit reliving to hear…my actions have made my son grow, moody and distant…I'm glad he is starting to open to someone."

"Heh…I guess so…"

Everyone went silent again.

"If it makes you two feel any better…I haven't seen my dad in person for years."

"What?"

"He's a popular trainer…always traveling around the world…He writes letters to me every now and then…But I wish I could see him again…Hau also hasn't seen his dad for a long time…"

Lillie looked at Sun in surprise.

"Really?"

"He said his father didn't like being the son of a Kahuna. So, he left somewhere…"

"Oh…"

"I…I'm sorry to hear that." Lusamine said.

"So…uh…how are you doing?"

"I'm getting better…my body still feels weak…but I'm happy that my family is starting to mend. I have you to thank for that Sun."

"Eh, it was nothing." The trainer smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"And I congratulations on becoming the very first Champion of Alola."

"Thanks."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Lillie, dear. Could you please get that?"

"Yes, mother."

The girl walked over and opened the door.

"Gladion? Miss Wickie?"

Sun turned to see who entered the room. Gladion noticed him.

"So, you're here. Good. Can the two of us talk to you in private? It'll be quick."

"Uh, sure."

As Gladion and Miss Wickie walked away, Sun followed them. After they left Lillie closed the door.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"Lillie…"

The girl noticed her mother look at her. She slowly walked back to the bed.

"Yes mother?"

"Were you able to tell him?"

"Huh?"

The woman smiled knowingly.

"Sun. Were you able to tell him how you feel?"

Lillie's face went beat red.

"I…I…"

"It's alright, love. I won't pry…"

"I almost did…but we were interrupted…"

Lusamine gave a look of disappointment.

"Oh…that's too bad…But don't worry, you'll get plenty of other chances."

"I…I'm scared, mother! I tried to just focus on what I had to say like you suggested, but I keep thinking of how he'll react! I want to tell him how I feel…but I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it!"

Lillie put her face in her hands and started to break down.

"Lillie, don't be scared. I think you're underestimating how strong your friendship with him is…"

"Mother…"

"Just believe in yourself and tell him exactly what is in your heart, and your feelings will reach his."

Lillie brought her hands, down from her face to look at her mother.

"*Sniff* Really?"

"Of course."

Lusamine smiled as she reached a hand to Lillie's face.

"You've grown into something beautiful by daughter. I'm so proud of you and your brother."

Lillie smiled and put her hand over her mother's.

"Thank you, mom."

* * *

Gladion and Miss Wickie guided Sun to the labs.

"What's this about?" Sun asked.

"Before we say, promise this will stay between us." Gladion said.

"Sure."

"We discovered something recently…something, rather…disturbing…"

"What is it?"

"Someone has hacked the equipment we were using to detect UBs." Miss Wickie replied.

"What?"

"When we found this out we recovered what data we could and discovered that another Ultra Wormhole appeared. Someone opened it and made it so we wouldn't notice."

"When was this?"

"About a month ago. What's more troublesome is that the remainder of our Beast Balls disappeared overnight, around the same time."

"Looks like our mother isn't the only one with interest in the beasts." Gladion said. "Think it's Team Skull?"

"No…Guzma said they disbanded." Sun replied.

"Hmmm…Then Who would do this? What do we do?"

"Whoever did this might have hacked into the info on the UBs you caught, Sun." Miss Wickie said. "They may find out about you."

"If so you may be a target by, whoever this was." Gladion added.

"But what do they want with the UBs?" Sun asked.

"How should I know? We'll keep looking around…but in the mean time, watch your back, Sun. Whoever did this is pretty, crafty. Who knows what they'll try to pull to get to you."

Sun nodded.

"I won't let there be anymore victims like Lusamine. As Champion, I will protect Alola."


	7. Chapter 7: Shadows Lurk

**Bad news and good news. The bad news is this is a very short chapter. The good news? See at the end of it.**

* * *

After Sun got back, he and Lillie talked some more with her mother. This time it was moving on to happier memories and Lillie's adventure.

Shortly after they decided to let her rest.

"Take care." Sun said.

"You too." Lusamine smiled.

The children quietly left, closing the door behind them.

"So, what did Gladion want to talk to you about?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, nothing much. He was just making sure the Ultra Beasts I caught were under control."

"Are they?"

Sun let out a small sigh.

"Well…yes and no. They listen to my commands in battle but not much else. They haven't opened up to me the way my other Pokemon have."

"I'm sure they will eventually Sun. It just takes time."

"Yeah…you're right. Thanks, Lillie. So anyway, what will you do now that you're back in Alola?"

Lillie thought for a moment.

"I think I'll journey around Alola again. This time with my own strength as a trainer."

"What for?"

"I…I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"I…I just need to figure something out."

"You want to find your reason become stronger, don't you?"

Lillie looked at Sun in surprise.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"That's what I was thinking when I took the Island challenge. When I first met Guzma he asked me what the point of taking it was. At first, I wanted to say that it wound make me strong…but I…I just didn't think that was right. I knew there was something that made me want to get stronger…but I didn't know what it was."

"Oh…now that I think of it you didn't seem to know what you wanted after you complete the island challenge…"

"Yeah. But after I caught all the UBs I figured out what I'm supposed to do."

"Then what should I do Sun?"

The Champion sighed.

"Sorry, Lillie. I can't answer that. It's something you have, to find out yourself, just as I did. Even if I knew, telling you would make it lose all meaning."

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't worry about it! If I can find it you can!"

Lillie looked up at the smile on Sun's face. She could enter help but smile herself upon seeing it.

"Heh. Thanks Sun!"

"So…uh…guessed I'll be going." Sun said.

"Oh, okay…"

Just as Sun started to walk away Lillie called him.

"Sun!"

The boy turned his head back as Lillie took a deep breath.

"I…um…could you meet me at the Alter of the Sunne tomorrow afternoon? I have something I need to tell you…"

"Can't you tell me now?"

"I…I need time to prepare…I…want to make sure that this time I won't chicken out."

"Oh…okay."

"Alright…see you tomorrow then."

"See you then." Sun smiled.

Once he was out of sight Lillie released a deep breath she was holding.

"What have I got myself into…now I really have to tell him!"

The girl stood there for a bit longer before she turned around.

"No. I can't think like that. I've got to be strong! I can do this!"

She didn't notice that one of the employees was listening in.

"I gotta tell the boss! This is our chance!"

* * *

Sun, on board a Charizard landed in front of his house.

"Thanks for the lift pal!"

The Pokémon roared happily as it flew away.

Just as he started to stretch out he head someone approach.

"Hey, Sun!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Hau."

"How'd it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You and Lillie! Did it work out?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know! Did you two finally hook up?

The Champion's face immediately burned up.

"Wait, WHAT?! Where the heck did THAT come from!?"

Hau smirked with his hands behind his head.

"Your mom said the two of went off on your own so, I figured you might have finally got together."

"Huh?!"

"Oh, don't play dumb! I know you've been constantly thinking about her for the last two years!"

Sun tried to say something in his defence but he couldn't find the words.

Eventually he sighed.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I kinda like Lillie."

"See? So, what did you two do?"

"N-nothing…we just visited her mother."

"Oh, you mean Lusamine? How is she doing?"

"Those toxins are out of her system." Sun replied. "She still needs to stay in bed until she fully recovers."

"Oh. Well at least she's getting better. Hopefully those three can be a family again."

"Yeah…"

"So, wait, you didn't confess?"

"What?! No?! Are you crazy?!"

"Come on man! You can't just keep it to yourself for the rest of your life!"

"But I…What if she doesn't feel the same?"

Hau smirked.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you."

"Huh?"

"You were the one who taught her how to smile like that! And whenever you're around she can't help but show it off!"

"You…you think so?"

"Totally! Tell you what, when are you going to see her next?"

"Tomorrow. She wants me to meet her at the Temple of Sunne."

"Then here's what we'll do. I'll come with you and watch from a distance. After she says whatever it is she wants to say that's when you tell her how you feel. I'll watch to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"…Thanks, Hau."

"Hey. What are friends for?"

* * *

Lillie stared at her lap as she sat next to her mother. The stress and worry on her face was clear as day.

"So...yeah..."

"I see…"

"I'm still scared mother." Lillie sighed. "But I've made up my mind. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him how I feel. And even if it doesn't work out I'll know that I tried."

"That's my girl. Think if this as a trail and just do your best."

"Okay!"

Lillie performed her signature pose prompting a laugh from Lusamine.

"You can do this Lillie. I know you can."

"Thank you."

* * *

The lone Aether Foundation employee hurried over to Po Town and knocked on the gate.

"What's the password?"

"Goldean need log."

"And the second password?"

"Yes, nah, Chansey."

The door opened and the man ran inside.

As he ran across town he passed a bunch of people all wearing the same black outfits. Then stood in front off a tall tower where the mansion Guzma stayed at used to be.

"Took a lot of effort to build it."

* * *

At the top floor of the tower a man with greenish hair sat in a chair.

"Everything is going perfectly. The spy sure came in handy."

He then heard the door open and the fake employee rushed in.

"Sir!"

" _Speak of the devil."_

The man turned in his seat to look at him.

"Did you find something useful?"

"Sir! I overheard the president's daughter talking to the Champion!"

"Oh? And how will that help our plans?"

"She said they're going to meet up alone at the Temple of Sunne tomorrow afternoon!"

"And this helps us how?"

"S-sir this may be our best chance to get to the Champion!"

The man's face lite up in realization.

"True…too true…Gather a team. They are to depart early in the morning."

"Yes, sir!"

The spy took off leaving the man alone as he smirked.

"Just you watch, Archer. I'll do what you and Giovanni could not. And the UBs are the key. Our group will grow into something the two of you combined would never create!"

His laugh echoed from the tower.

* * *

 **And now the good news! As I stated before this was originally a side project that I would work on during my spare time, when I needed a break from the Plegian Prince. But as I saw all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews I've been getting from all of you I decided that I just couldn't keep you guys hanging for two weeks. So from this point onward I will be treating this story with the same amount of attention as the Plegian Prince. So rejoice! Because now I'm aiming to upload this at least once a week! I pretty much planed out where this story will go so it should work out, so see ya all next week!**


	8. Chapter 8: R for

"This is it…"

Lillie woke up and ate breakfast like normal. Now she was in her room.

She had spent a good amount of time trying on different cloths.

"No, this one won't work either…"

Just them she heard a nock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Miss. Wickie walked in and bowed.

"Master Lillie, shouldn't you get lunch before you leave?"

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Almost 11:40."

Lillie nearly jumped.

"Already?! I still haven't decided what to wear!"

"Why wear something special? What's wrong with your full-powered Z form?"

"Nothing but…this is important…very important…to me…to…him…"

"Then I would say that's all the more reason to use your Z form."

Lillie looked up from the floor and over to the iconic white shirt and skirt.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you achieve it thanks to Sun? I think it proves that there is something special connecting the two of you."

Lillie gave a small smile.

" …thank you. I'll do my best!"

"That's the Lillie I know."

The young girl smiled as she gathered the white skirt and shirt.

"Yeah…this is going to be my first trail since the bridge…"

* * *

"Coming!"

Sun hurried to the door as soon as he heard the knock.

As he opened it he found Hau with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go?"

"You bet!" The Champion replied.

Sun was wearing a long cloak around his body. It was pure white with patterns of the Z-Crystals printed around the edges.

"Ha! Rare to see you wear the Champion's cloak outside the league!"

"Heh. Well, having it on gives me confidence. And right now, I need as much of it as I can get."

"Well, then let's go!"

"Right. To Poni island!"

* * *

Lillie just reached the top of the Temple of Sunne. So many memories flowed into her looking at it.

She then looked around, but Sun was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess he's not here yet…oh well."

She sat on the platform in the center of the temple.

"So much has happened since I was last here."

Suddenly she heard a noise. Something was behind the pillar to her left. She stood up and turned to it.

"Is someone there?"

A man in a black uniform stepped out from behind the pillar. A red R was on the center of their shirt.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"You're the daughter of the Aether Foundation's President, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

The man threw Pokeball.

"Tangela! Use Bind!"

Lillie shrieked as a creature in blue vines came out and sent them towards her.

Just as she grabbed a Pokeball of her own the vines snagged her by the wrists and lifted them so she was dangling high above the ground by them, making her drop it.

"Heh! To easy!" The man smirked.

When Lillie's Pokeball hit the ground, it burst open.

Her Charizard came out with a mighty roar.

"Flare, help!" Lillie begged as she was lifted higher into the air.

The Pokémon spewed a burst of flame at the vines and burned them off.

As Lillie fell towards the ground Flare flew underneath her and she landed on it's back.

"Thanks!"

"A Charizard?! Tangela, quick! Use Stun Spore!"

The man's Pokemon spewed a yellow powder.

"Look out!"

Flare flew to the side to evade and charged towards the opponent.

"Now! Air Slash!"

Flare formed a blade of air in it's claws and thrusted it at the Tangela. The plant Pokemon was immediately knocked out.

"Wha-No way! How is a little girl this strong?!"

"Ha! You thought I'd be weak because I'm a girl? That's-Whoa!"

Suddenly a Hydro Pump hit Lillie and Flare from behind sending them both hurling.

Lillie bounced painfully on the ground and rolled a bit before lying still. She barley suffered a scratch but it did daze her.

"Ow…"

She looked up to see her unconscious Pokemon.

"Flare!"

She ran over to it to check its condition.

It had already fainted from the blow.

"I can agree with you on that statement."

Lillie looked up to see a woman with an outfit just like the man's, only her had black shorts. She had pink hair as opposed to his black. Next to her was a Lapras.

"Ya shouldn't look down on someone just because they're a girl."

Lillie returned Flare to it's Pokeball.

Lapras. A water ice type. Bloom wouldn't last long against an ice type. Maybe Bright? No. Her opponent might have a plan to compensate for such an obvious weakness. She needed to test it out.

"Rose!"

Lillie threw another Pokeball and her Lopunny came out.

"Quick attack!"

Rose rushed up and rammed into the Lapras knocking it back.

"It's too fast…Lapras, use Bulldoze!"

The Pokemon lifted its upper body into the air and slammed hard into the ground making it shake. Both Lillie and Rose fall over.

" _I knew it! Bright wouldn't be able to endure a ground type move like this!"_

"Now, use Ice Beam!"

"Rose, watch out!"

Rose looked up as her opponent prepared to attack. She lifted herself up into a handstand and threw herself into the air just before the attack could hit her.

When she landed, she ran to the side as the beam chased her, leaving a trail of ice.

As soon as she closed in Lillie gave her orders.

"Dizzy Punch!"

Rose punched the Lapras in the head and jumped back.

"Why you little…Lapras! Hydro Pump!"

The Pokemon stayed still.

"What are you doing! Can't you hear me!?"

The Lapras' head swayed side to side. Its eyes were swirls.

"What the-It's confused?!"

"Now, Rose! Finish the job! High Jump Kick!"

Rose leapt high into the air and dove down towards the dazed Lapras. Her foot rammed into it knocking it across the temple and knocking it out.

"Great job!"

"No way! How I can I loss to a child?!"

"Who are you people?" Lillie asked walking past Rose and towards the woman. "What do you want from me?"

She heard Rose shriek and turned around to see her Lopunny's upper body wrapped in white silk, trapping her arms at her sides.

"Rose!"

When another web wrapped around Rose's feet trapping her legs together Lillie looked to see where it came from.

Another man in a black uniform was behind her with a Beedrill.

"Hah! Shouldn't let your guard down like that!"

Lillie reached for another Pokeball.

"Oh, no you don't!"

The Beedrill shot another trail of web.

"Eeek!"

This time Lillie couldn't even touch a Pokeball before her arms were snared by web just like Rose.

Both, of them struggled in their thick cocoons, trying desperately to break free.

"Urgh! Let us go!"

"There! See how easy it is you two? Here! Wake up that Tangela of yours and let's get to work!" the man said tossing a Revive to the first attacker.

Lillie tried to slowly back away as she watched the Tangela wake up.

She only took three steps before the Beedrill tied her ankles together with another String Shot.

"Aaaaah!"

Lillie fell backwards and onto her rear.

"Alright, Tangela! Sleep Powder!"

Lillie looked up as the plant spewed green dust towards her. She and Rose smelled a sweet scent in the air. The powder made their eyes feel funny.

In a few seconds, Rose fell to her knees.

Lillie felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Ah…so…sleepy…"

The Trainer and Pokemon tried desperately to escape from the web binding them while resisting the temptation to drift into a peaceful rest. The web was feeling less like a sticky restraint and more like a soft, smooth blanket.

Rose fell forward and shortly after drifted to sleep.

"Rose…mmm…"

Lillie, now lying on her back stared into the sky as her eyes dropped. Soon she too was sound asleep.

* * *

Back at Po Town the man in the tower stared out the window in his office.

His attention was averted when the phone at his desk rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we got the President's daughter!"

"Good. And the Champion?"

"He hasn't arrived yet."

"I see…I'll send someone over to retrieve the girl from you. If you can't get him, we can use her for bait. Make sure you take something to prove that she is in our hands. Try to catch him as well. If that fails than just lead the boy to us. Make sure he knows to bring the UBs."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Hau smiled.

"Oh, yeah. This is your first time here, isn't it?"

"Yup. But enough about that, let's get going! We don't want to keep Lillie waiting!"

"A bit late to start worrying about that." Sun sighed. "Did you _really_ need to stop for molasadas?"

"Hey, she said to meet her this afternoon, she didn't say _when_ this afternoon."

Sun smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"You never change. So, what's the plan?"

"Just go up there, smile, listen to whatever she has to say, and then tell her how you feel."

"And what will you do?"

"If something comes up I'll think of something."

"Wait, _that's_ your plan?"

"I'm just insurance. You probably won't even need me."

"*Sigh* you _really_ never change."

Sun walked up the stairs. Hau slowly followed.

He stopped near the top as Sun reached the Alter.

"Huh? There's nobody here."

Hau lifted his head up.

"What?"

He hurried to the top and found Sun looking around but saw nobody in the area.

"Huh. That's odd. Maybe she's running late."

"That's not like her…" Sun said. "Did she get lost?"

Suddenly a Pokeball on Sun's belt started to vibrate.

The Champion took it out and looked at the Pokémon inside.

"Rio? What's wrong?"

Sun tossed it letting the Lucario out.

It had an uneasy expression on its face as he looked around.

"What's gotten into him?" Hau asked.

"No idea."

Suddenly Rotom flew out of Sun's bag.

"Zzzt! Lucario's like Rio can sense the aura of other lifeforms! I think he senses somebody else here!"

"Really? Is it Lillie?" Hau asked.

"I…doubt it." Sun replied. "Lillie wouldn't put him on edge like that. Where are they Rio?"

The Lucario closed its eyes and a blue light emanated from him.

Suddenly he turned around and fired an Aura Sphere at a nearby pillar.

"Whoa!"

A man in a black uniform jumped out from behind before it was blow to bits.

"Geez! A tad high strung, aren't we?" He asked dusting himself off.

"Who are you?" Sun asked.

Suddenly Rio turned around and shot an Aura Sphere at another pillar.

"EEEEEK!"

A woman in a simpler uniform dove out of her hiding spot before it was blown apart.

"Ugh. Rude!"

"Are there anymore of them, Rio?" Sun asked.

Rio turned to the left to look at a bolder.

"I'm coming out! No need to destroy anything else!"

Another man in a black uniform walked out from behind with his hands up.

"Wait a minute." Sun said. "That red R on their shirts…I know these guys! They were a criminal group in Kanto!"

"Ah, so you heard of us." The first man smirked.

"That's right!" Hau added. "I know who they are…it's Team Rodent!"

The three gang members stared at Hau in disbelief.

"Or was it Team Racket? Riot? Rob? Something with a R!"

"Yeah…What was it?" Sun asked in annoyance. "It's on the tip of my tongue…Team Robot? Revolt? Ratata?"

The gang members just stared at the kids. The third one face palmed.

"Hang on, I got this." Sun said. "Uh…Rod."

"Rude?" Hau asked.

"Rock."

"Roll."

"Risk?"

"Rubble."

"Ricky?"

"IT'S TEAM _**ROCKET**_ _,_ YOU STUPID KIDS!" The first man yelled.

"Oooooh…my next guess was going to be Team Rake." Hau said.

"Well either way, didn't you disband years back?" Sun asked.

"Oh, we did." The woman smirked. "But our new boss brought us back together and better than ever!"

"And what do you want with us?" Hau asked.

"With you? Nothing. We're here for the Champion."

"Why me?" Sun asked. "Sorry but if you want a challenge, you have to beat the Elite Four first."

"We have no interest in them." The first man said.

"Then I have no interest in battling you." Sun replied with his arms crossed.

"Is that so? Maybe this will change your mind." The third member smirked as he threw a pink backpack at his feet.

Sun stared at in in shock.

"Hey…" Hau said. "Isn't that…?!"

"Lillie's backpack? Why do…"

Sun's eyes flared with anger.

"What did you do to her?"

"Ya wanna know?" the woman asked. "Then fight us."

Rio glared with the same intensity.

" _If something happened to Lillie…Then Rose is also…"_

The three Team Rocket members sent out their Tengela, Lapras, and Beedrill.

Hau threw a Pokeball of his own.

"Crabominable!"

His Pokemon landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ready, Sun?"

The Champion nodded clutching his fist. The blue energy around Rio intensified.


	9. Chapter 9: Take Action

**First of all, sorry for the lack of author's note in the last chapter. I was in a rush to update before going to work, and it completely slipped my mind. But as I promised this story is now getting the weekly update treatment! And as I'm sure you have figured out from last week, things are going to get more dramatic!**

* * *

In Po town, the man with greenish-blue hair was watching outside the window when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Two Team Rocket grunts entered the room.

In between them was Lillie who had handcuffs on her wrists, behind her back. She was struggling against them but the metal restraints kept her hands behind her back and the stronger men griping her shoulders from behind meant she wasn't running away anytime soon.

"We have brought her."

"Very good. Set her in the chair."

The men pushed Lillie forward and forced her to sit down in the chair in front in their leader's desk so she was leaning on her restrained arms.

"Who are you?" Lillie asked.

"I am the new leader here at Team Rocket. Good to see that you accepted my invitation."

"Invention"? That's what you call sending kidnappers after me? You-

Lillie halted in mid sentence once her brain processed what she just heard.

"Wait…Team Rocket? But I thought you disbanded!"

"That we did. Twice actually. The first time was at the hands of a 11-year-old child who Defeated our first boss Geovanni. But after that my former superior, Archer brought it back. But instead of focusing developing our team he insisted on spending all our time and resources to make a broadcast to Geovanni to try to convince him to come back. Even though whether or not he actually heard said broadcast to begin with was completely up to chance. That's how another 11-year-old beat him and forced him to dissolve the team."

"And you think you can do what they couldn't?" Lillie asked.

The man laughed. He turned from the window so he was facing Lillie.

"Think? Don't be naïve young lady. For I, Proton, have already done things neither Geovanni nor Archer could hope to accomplish. Geovanni had strong ideals. But lacked the will to reach them. And Archer, he was so obsessed with the failed boss that he revived the team just to waste time and effort to find him. What a fool. I on the other hand am focusing on what develops our team. And I have the determination to do it."

"So, what dose all this have to do with me?" Lillie asked, glaring at Photon.

"Well…where to start…Technically you aren't our main objective."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a spy working at your precious Aether Paradise. He reported that you were going to meet the Champion at the Temple of Sunne."

"Champion…"

Lillie suddenly shot out of her seat.

"You mean Sun! What do you plan to do with him?! Did you kidnap him too?!"

"*sigh* I don't recall saying you could stand. You there."

One of the grunts that dragged Lillie into the room threw a Pokeball.

"Weepinbell, use Stun Spore!"

A yellow, bell shaped Pokemon came out and spewed a yellow dust at Lillie.

"Ack!"

The girl braced herself and it came in contact with her. Suddenly her body felt tingly.

"What did you…whoa!"

Lillie fell to her side on the floor.

The grunt returned his Pokemon and the other lifted Lillie up and set her back in the chair.

"Stay."

"Thank you, gentlemen." Photon smirked.

Lillie tried to move but her body was completely numb.

"As I was saying, we knew you were going to meet the Champion. You see, he has something we want and I needed a chance to get him alone. And as soon as our spy mentioned your meeting, I figured this was the best chance I was going to get. Naturally the team that caught you is going to try to nab him, but if that fails we can still use you as bait."

"But…why? What do you want with Sun?"

Photon laughed.

"The very things your mother worked so hard for…"

Lillie's eyes widened with terror.

"No…"

"Yes. The Ultra Beasts!"

* * *

"Ice Hammer!"

Hau's Crabominable slammed its arm into the Beedrill knocking it out.

"Rio, Aura Sphere!"

Sun's Lucario, charged a blue energy sphere in it's hands and fired it into the Tangela, taking it down.

"N-no way!" the first grunt yelled.

"How are kids this taught?!" the other male member asked.

"Ugh. You want something done right you have to do it yourself." The female groaned. "Lapras, use-

Both trainers pointed at the remaining enemy.

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

Rio rushed first and bombarded the Lapras with a flurry of punches. Being slower Hau's Crabominable charged in to join the assault.

Soon the Lapras fell.

"Oh, crud…"

Sun stormed to the woman.

"Now start talking. Where is Lillie?!"

The woman noticed one of the men slowly toss another Revive to the other.

" _Slick. We'll get him the same way we got the girl."_

"We took her to Po Town. Want to see her again? Go there with all the Ultra Beasts you collected."

"Why? What do the Ultra Beasts have to do with anything?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

Sun turned to Hau.

"Let's go!"

"Right! To Po Town!"

"Splendid!" The woman grinned. "And we'll gladly provide you an escort!"

"Huh?"

The man used his revive on his Pokemon.

"Tangela, use Sleep Pow-

"Crush Claw!"

A white and black Pokemon charged into the grass Pokemon with it's claws knocking it out again.

Sun recognized the Pokemon.

"Silvally? That can only mean…"

Another trainer walked up the temple steps.

"W-who are you?!" the first grunt asked.

Hau smiled, looking at the trainer.

"Gladion! What are you doing here?"

"I came here for personal concerns. Then I saw these clowns pop up. Though you could handle this, but…looks like you needed me after all."

"Gladion…The President's son?!" the grunt asked. "Here?! Why?!"

Gladion stormed over and grabbed the man.

"I'll ask the questions. And you have ten seconds to answer. Where is my sister?!"

"I don't need to tell you anything!"

Gladion glanced at his Pokemon.

"Tell that to my partner."

Silvally growled as it approached.

"She's in Po Town, don't eat me!"

As Gladion dropped him Hau's Crabominable turned to Silvally.

" _Would you?"_

The Pokemon turned its head to face it.

" _Only if Gladion told me to. But I would rather not. Who knows where that thug's been."_

" _Never mind that!"_ Rio said. _"We need to get over to Po Town and save Rose and Lillie!"_

" _But what will we do when we get there? Knock on the door and say, "pizza guy?"_ Crabominable asked. _"Granted, given how dumb these guys are I wouldn't be surprised if they actually bought it."_

" _Well, I-_

Rio suddenly looked at the sky.

" _What is it?"_ Silvally asked.

" _Sun! Look out!"_

The Lucairo rushed to his trainer and tackled him out of the way just before an Acid attack could hit him.

As they got up they saw the attacker land on the ground. A Vileplume.

"There's more?" Hau asked.

Suddenly, a Crobat and a Honchrow swooped in and snatched up the three gang members.

The three trainers saw a woman with crimson hair dressed in white, on top of the Honchrow retrieve her Vileplume. Her bird Pokemon held the female member by the arms in its talons. The Crowbat held the two man in its fangs by their shirts.

One of them looked at her.

"C-Comander!" What are you doing here?!"

"I though you needed some help delivering the Champion…but it seems that plan is a bust."

"Who are you?" Gladion asked.

"I am Ariana. One of Team Rocket's Executives. It seems your reputation exceeds you Champion. My team easily caught the girl, but you're clearly a different matter entirely."

"Give her back!" the Champion demanded.

"You want her back? You'll have to come to us. You need two passwords to get into Po Town. They are "Goldean need log" and "Yes, nah, Chansey." Oh, and do bring the UBs. You'll need them if you want to see her again."

"Wait!"

The Pokemon flew off, taking Team Rocket with them.

"The UBs? Tch. Guess this, answers, who was hacking our equipment. I bet they're also the ones who stole the Beast Balls." Gladion growled as he, Hau and Sun called back their Pokemon.

"What do they plan to do with them?" Hau asked.

"Who cares!?" Sun said. "I'm heading over to Po Town now!"

"Not without me you're not!"

Both Sun and Gladion ran on ahead.

"Wait! We need…a…plan…"

Hau watched as they left.

"Geez, I haven't seen them this mad since the last time Lillie was kidnaped. They're really worried about her. Not that I blame them, but what can they do on their own?"

Suddenly two people wearing shades walked up the steps. A man with blond hair and a woman with dark hair.

"Alola!"

"Oh, alola." Hau said returning the gesture.

"The name's Dexio, and this is my partner Sina. You're the grandson of Melemele Island's Kahuna, Hau right."

"Yup, that's me."

Sina looked behind her.

"We came her to get a look at this here temple only to see the champ and a friend of his take off in a hurry. I don't think they even noticed us. Something happen here?"

Hau sighed.

"We were going to meet our friend Lillie here…but Team Rocket kidnapped her…"

Both trainers looked at Hau in shock.

"Team Rocket?! I thought they dissolved!" Dexio said.

"Well, they're back and they took Lillie to Po Town…Sun and Gladion went to help her but…what can they do on their own?"

"Not much." Sina said. "I think you should the tell this to your grandfather."

Hau's face lite up at the idea.

"Good idea! He'll think of something!"

The boy then hurried down the stairs.

"Bon Yoyage!" Sina waved.

Dexio put a hand on his chin as they walked down the stairs.

"Team Rocket huh…This is quite a pickle. They might need some help…fortunately I know exactly who to ask it from!"

"True. Good thing _those two trainers_ are here in Alola. We should get ready to, just in case."

Dexio smirked.

"We haven't done this since our journey with those five. This should be interesting."

As they both left the area, a woman with yellow and pink pigtails stepped out from behind a rock.

She took out a phone and started dialing.

"…Hey, it's me. I've got good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first? …The good news? I found out both their passwords. We just need to call the gang over and we can make our move any time…the bad news? Looks like those creeps got their hands on the princess…Yeah, her. Seems like they're using her as bait for Sun…What? Does he know? He and the President's son are on the way to Po Town now…Yeah, they're both pretty ticked. Interestingly, Sun's taking it worse. Huh? How much of the gang have I found? About two thirds, why? What? Now? Do we even have a chance? …Yeah, I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we? I'll get them together right away. Where will you be? Wait what? You plan on, fighting them both? Wouldn't it be better if we…Huh? ...I see…I guess that can work. I just hope you're right about this…Okay, I'll see you at Po Town, boss. What?"

The woman chuckled to herself.

"Right, sorry. Guzma."


	10. Chapter 10: United as One

Sun and Gladion reached Ula'ula Island and hurried, past the Aether House and route 16.

"Here's Ula'ula Medow." Sun. said looking at the entrance. "Once we pass through here we'll be at rout 17. That's where we'll find the entrance to Po Town."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!"

Both ran into the forest.

As soon as the wooden bridge was in sight, they sow someone was already standing on it.

"Shesh. Y'all took longer than I thought."

Both boys stopped in their tracks.

"You!" Gladion glared.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sun muttered.

The man laughed as he approached.

"That's right boys! Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form-It's your boy Guzma!"

Both Sun and Gladion watched as the former Team Skull leader stopped halfway across the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" Sun asked.

"Forget it." Gladion scoffed. "We don't have time for any of this! Get out of the way!"

"I know there all these is to know about beating people down." Guzma said. "And what defeat feels like. So, listen to what big bad Guzma has to say…"

There was silence at first. Besides a calm wind blowing.

Suddenly Guzma put on a serious expression.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?!"

"What?"

"Y'all think you can just storm up to Team Rocket and take em all down?! You're just a couple of brats!"

"Well I plan on doing just that." Gladion glared. "And if you get in me way…I'll destroy you first!"

Guzma crossed his arms and laughed.

"Funny! I recall you saying the same thing before I gave you a good beatdown two years ago!"

"Grrr…"

"Well I'm here." Sun said stepping forward. His Champion's cloak flowed in the wind. "And I beat you down all the time. So, save yourself from more humiliation and get out of the way!"

Guzma let out another laugh.

"Oh, if _Sun_ were here I'd be worried! But all I see is a brat throwing a tantrum! Leave dealing with Team Rocket to the grown ups! You brats can just go home! Maybe you can catch it all on the news!"

Both trainers were utterly infuriated at this point.

Both of them, slammed a Pokeball into the ground. Draco and Weavile came out.

"…Welp, I thought it was worth a shot."

Guzma took two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Guess you kids like doing things the hard way."

He sent out Golisopod and Scizor.

"Draco, use Dragon Claw!"

"Weavile, Night Slash!"

Both Pokemon rushed across the bridge towards Guzma's

"You boys know what to do." He whispered.

They nodded.

Scizor dodged Weavile and kicked it off the bridge and into the flower bed.

Golisopod caught the Salamance by the arms and threw it to the opposite side.

"Wow, is that you're best?" Guzma laughed. "Either all my training has made me too strong or you somehow got weaker!"

"Salamance! Fly!"

"Ice Shard!"

Draco flew into the air and Weavile shot sharp pieces of ice at Scizor.

"Alright, show em' how it's done! Give em a _real_ Night Slash!"

Scizor deflected the attack with its claws and made a dash for Weavile and slashed it, knocking it back to the ground.

"And as for you…"

Guzma looked up to see Draco swoop down towards Glisopod.

"First Impression!"

The bug Pokemon thrusted its arm into the air just as Draco came down hitting it in the face. It was flung back into the air and landed in front of Sun with a thud.

Sun stared in shock.

" _No way! When did Guzma get so strong! No…something isn't right…am I…weak?"_

* * *

"Dooot doo doo, just a kahuna on a stroll to the laguna. "

Hala walked up to the bridge where the Temple of Conflict laid up ahead.

The man looked at the temple and smiled.

"Hau has become a strapping young lad! It's only a matter of time before he becomes kahuna!"

"GRANDPA!"

The man turned to see his grandson run up to him.

"Well speak of the devil! What can I do for you Hau?"

"We got trouble! A group of criminals kidnaped Lillie!"

"What?"

"They took her to Po Town! Gladion and Sun went on ahead to rescue her!"

"Dear me…"

"What do we do?"

Hala thought for a moment.

"Hau, as kahuna it is my duty to protect this Island…no. Alola in general. Yet two years ago it was up to Sun."

"Yeah…"

"I think it is time we all fought for his sake."

"You mean…?!"

"Yup. Excuse me Hau, I need to make some calls."

* * *

"Come ON you two! Neither of you have landed a single hit!"

Sun and Gladion looked at the battle in front of them in shame. Draco and Weavile were barley standing.

"Darn it…I trained so hard…and I still can't beat him…" Gladion growled.

"Is this…is this really all I can do…?" Sun asked.

Guzma let out a disappointed sigh.

"Come on you Sun…are you trying to win? Or just to destroy me?"

Those words echoed in Sun's head. He slowly looked at his palm.

" _That's right…what am I doing?"_

He then looked up to see Draco, suffer.

" _This…this isn't what I'm fighting for…"_

Sun closed his eyes.

" _I hope you always stay just the way you are now, Sun…Look how your joy has brought so much light to everyone here…"_

Sun took a deep breath and smiled.

Gladion looked at him strangely.

"Sun?"

"Sorry Guzma. I think it's time I gave you a real battle."

He took out two Max Potions.

He then handed one to Gladion.

"Gladion, look…There's a difference between fighting to defeat someone and fighting to destroy them."

"What do you mean?"

"Guzma doesn't have anything to do with Team Rocket. Why let our anger out on him?"

"Are you blind? He's in our way! We need to get to Po Town now! They could be hurting my sister as we speak!"

"Then let's let that hostility out on them. Hurting Guzma isn't our goal. Defeating him to get past him is more important rather then letting out our rage on him."

Gladion's eyes widened.

Sun smile at the realization on his face.

"Sun…you're right."

Both trainers healed their Pokemon with the Max Potions.

Guzma smirked as the Salamance and Weavile got up.

"Ah…now the real battle begins."

"Draco! Use Fly again!"

The Salamance flew into the air.

"Weavile! Use Night slash!"

The Weavile rushed towards Scizor.

"Ya got to be kidding me. This again?" Guzma scoffed.

Golisopod kept its eyes on Draco and Scizor prepared to counter Weavile.

-On Golispod!"

Just as it was a few steps away from Scizor it jumped at Guzma's Golispod and slashed it. Draco used that opening to ram into it, knocking it over.

"Now, set your sights on Scizor! Dragon Claw!"

Weavile ducked as Draco shoved its claws at Scizor. The Pokemon blocked the attack with its own claws and tried to push back.

"Weavile! Brick Break!"

Gladion's Pokemon delivered a powerful hand chop, knocking it back.

"Let's wrap this up!" Sun smirked.

"Right behind you."

Draco and Weavile went back to their trainers' side.

"Golisopod, Razor Shell! Scizor, Bullet Punch!"

Guzma's Pokemon rushed towards Draco and Weavile.

Sun and Gladion activated their Z-Rings.

"Devastating Drake!"

"Subzero Slammer!"

Draco roared as a purple aura flared around it.

An ice pillar rose from underneath Weavile, lifting it into the air. It shot a beam that froze both Golisopod and Scizor into a block of Ice

Draco then launched a purple flame shaped life a dragon from its mouth. It collided into them making a bright explosion.

When the light died down both of them were knocked out.

"There." Gladion said. "Two down."

Guzma returned both his Pokemon.

"Hmmmm…"

"Both trainers stared at him waiting for his next move.

"Heh, heh, heh…GWA, HA, HA, HA!"

"What's gotten into you?" Gladion asked.

"Now THAT'S what I like to see!"

"What?"

"As much fun as this is, and as much as I'd love to continue, we're a tad short on time. Let's get going."

Guzma turned around to start walking down the bridge.

"What? Weren't you-

Gladion stopped when Sun put a hand on his shoulder.

"You were just testing us, weren't you Guzma?"

"Kinda. Like I said no brats throwing a tantrum could beat Team Rocket. But Gladion and Sun just might. And I don't know who those brats I was beating down a minute ago were but they couldn't be you. You don't fight to destroy."

"Guzma..."

The man turned back to them and smirked.

"Destruction is my gig kid! Why don't you just leave that to me and do your own thing?"

"Heh…I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people." Gladion smirked. "But…thanks."

"Now let's get going! We got a rocket to knock into orbit!"

Sun and Gladion hurried after him and they started walking down Route 17.

"Wait, Guzma. How did you know we were coming? Or about Team Rocket?" Sun asked.

"They've been causing trouble for the last few months. About a few weeks after I disbanded Team Skull, every one of us has been trying to find our calling. What we're supposed to do for now on. Those of us who are having a hard time with that have been using Po Town as a safe, haven…then one day... _they_ showed up."

"You mean Team Rocket."

"Yeah. They came out of nowhere, chased my boys out and took over the place. That place means a lot to my team. So, I plan to take it back. There are three things we know about them. One is that they built a huge tower where MY place was! The Nerve! Secondly, they plan on gaining power to take over all of Alola before tackling the world. Thirdly they, recruited a lot of thugs for their plans from across the world."

"How many members are in there?" Gladion asked.

"According to my sources…about seventy-eight."

"Seventy-eight?!" Gladion and Sun asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's a lot of em, but we'll deal."

"How?!" Gladion asked. "The three of us can't take on seventy-eight criminals on our own!"

"Who said we were alone?"

"Huh?"

"Boss!"

The three stopped in their tracks to see a group of Team Skull members.

"Boss, you made it!"

"What the heck is wrong with you? I told you I ain't your boss anymore!"

"Er, sorry Guzma."

A woman with pigtails stepped out of the group.

"It's been a while, champ."

Sun looked at her in surprise.

"Plumeria?"

"I saw you two and Hau deal with Team Rocket at the temple. And I heard what happened to the princess."

Sun looked down in shame.

"I see you brought the gang." Guzma said.

"As much of it as I could find anyway. We have no idea where the others are."

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone saw Hau approached with a bunch of Team Skull members.

"Oh, Guzma's here too!"

"Hau? What are you doing with those guys?" Gladion asked.

"Meet Team Reskull! I've been training these guys to help out people in Alola!"

"Darn right, yo!" One of them said. "And who woulda thought that the first ones we'd be helping would be our old teammates?"

"Heh. It's a regular family reunion." Plumeria smirked.

"How many people do we have in total?" Gladion asked.

"Including me and Guzma, we gathered twenty-three Team Skull members."

"Our group has elven, yo." The Reskull member added. "Including the boss here."

"Tch! Even with me and Sun we still don't have even half the trainers they do."

"Don't worry!" Hau smiled. "More help is on the way!"

"Huh?"

"Hey there!"

Everyone saw a group of people approach.

"There you are gramps!"

Guzma looked in surprise.

"Master?"

Hala laughed as he walked up to them. Behind him were all the other kahunas and captains.

"Not too late, are we?" Olivia asked.

"Nope! More like just in time!" Hau smiled.

"So, the creeps in there took poor Lillie?" Mallow scowled. "Those jerks! I'm gonna teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

"Right there with ya!" Hapu added.

Sun smiled.

"You guys…"

He turned to Guzma and his group.

"Thank you."

Then he turned back to Hau and the others.

"All of you. You guys are the best."

"Heh, heh! What are friends for?" Hau asked.

"Wait…where's Nanu?"

"Ah, uncle said he was coming, but he still hasn't shown up." Acerola sighed. "He probably forgot."

"So, what's our plan?" Sophocles asked. "I could try to hack our way into the gate."

"No need." Plumeria said. "We got their passwords."

"So, we just charge in?" Lima asked.

Suddenly a Skyrmory flew down and a girl with green hair jumped off.

"Ah, Kahili! Glad, you could make it!" Hala said.

"I checked out the place from the sky." The Elite Four member said. "They have most of the team just at the other side of the gate."

"Hmmmm…they know we're coming. We should try to avoid playing in their hands. They might have expected Sun would receive help from us."

"Say, lady."

Kahili turned to Guzma.

"You say they're at the front door. They're aren't any in front of the tower, right?"

"No. The remaining members might be inside."

"Huh…"

"Got an idea, Guzma?" Hala asked.

"Maybe…just maybe…"

Everyone watched as the man thought of something. He them pointed at two members of his team.

"Alright you two boys come with me. We're checking something out."

"Right!"

"As for everyone else here. I don't think I need to tell ya that once we go in nobody's leaving until the jobs done! So, if ya got anything to prepare for, then I say do it now!"

Sun thought for a moment.

"In that case, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Gladion asked.

"There's something I need to get. Hala, can you come with me?"

"Of course."

The Champion ran back down the path. Hala followed close behind.

"Alright, boys, let's go."

Guzma and his two men walked towards the left wall of the town.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"Just checking something out. Don't worry, I'm no numbskull. I won't pick a fight with them yet."

* * *

Hala watched as Sun pressed a few buttons on the Pokemon Center's PC.

Five Ultra Balls came out of the PC.

He put one in his pocket and picked up the other four.

"Hala, here." he said giving him one of them. "This guy will help you."

The kahuna looked at it in surprise.

"Ho, ho! Bringing out the big guns, are we!"

"We all have a duty to protect Alola. So, we'll do whatever it takes. Give these two to Olivia and Hapu."

Hala took two more of the Ultra Balls.

"And I would say, give this to Nanu, but he isn't around. Give it to Acerola instead."

Hala took the last one.

"Hmmm…hey, Sun."

"Yeah?"

Hala tossed back the first Pokeball Sun gave him.

"I'll be fine. You mind giving that to Hau instead?"

"Why?"

"If he wants to take my place someday, I'd say this is a good chance for him to prove himself!"

Sun looked into the Ultra Ball.

"Are you okay with this?"

The Pokeball inside nodded.

"Alright."

He then put it in his pocket.

He then reached for a briefcase, next to him.

Hala looked at him and the nodded.

" _I will save you Lillie."_ Sun thought as they left. _"I'm on my way now. Just hold on for a bit longer."_


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

**Who's ready for action? Cause this chapter's full of it! Let's rock with chapter 11!**

* * *

Sun and Hala rushed back to the others as fast as they could.

As soon as they returned, they noticed they were gathered around for some reason.

"What's going on here?" Sun asked.

"Sun! Grandpa! You'll never guess who just showed up!" Hau said.

Two trainers emerged from the center of the group.

"Ah, the Champion finally shows up, huh?"

Sun saw two men with light, brown spiky hair. One had a black t-shirt with green shorts. The other had h white and red shirt with a cap.

Sun's face lite up.

"Red! Blue!"

"Can you believe it?" Mallow asked. "They showed up, just after you left!"

"What brings you two here?" Sun asked.

"We heard from a couple of tourists that Team Rocket was here." Blue said. "Red here and I have a bit of history with those goons, so we thought we could help out."

"Well, I tell ya! It's reassuring that we have trainers, as though as you!" Hala smiled.

"Hey."

Guzma returned with his men.

"What's going on here?"

"Guzma, meet Red and Blue." Sun said. These two were Champions in Kanto."

"Is that so. I take it you two are here to help?"

"…Team rocket is a bigger threat than any of you realize."

Everyone turned to Red in surprise. It was rare to hear him speak.

"They would hurt innocent people and use Pokemon for cash. I won't let them get away for such selfish activities. This may be a small group. But I'm not about to risk it expanding into a serious issue."

"Wow, Red I think that's the most you've said in…uh, what year is it?" Blue joked.

"So, what were you up to?" Hapu asked.

"Oh, yeah! Good news!" Guzma smirked. "Team Rocket doesn't seem to know about the secret passage! It's still there!"

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that." Plumeria smirked "We could sneak in that way."

"If we all go at once we'll get spotted in a second. Here's what I have in mind. We charge through the front here. While they're all busy with us, Sun here can take a small group into the tower with him. With any luck, the can get in before anyone outside notices them."

"That could work." Sun said.

"I'm going in with you." Gladion said. "This time…This time I won't hold you back!"

Sun smiled.

"Gladion…"

"I'm going in with you too!"

"Hau…"

"You can count the two of us in too."

"…Right."

"Blue…Red…"

"Alright guys. We'll buy you some time." Plumeria said. "Get in that castle and save the princess."

Sun nodded.

Guzma turned to his men he brought with him earlier.

"You two show them the passage. We'll begin the attack once you get back here."

"You got it!" one of them smirked.

"Good luck. All of you." Hala said.

"Same to you." Sun replied.

* * *

"It should be right about…here! found it!"

The Team Skull member moved some tall grass out of the way to revile a hole in the back of the city wall.

"The boss-I mean Guzma got so angry once, he blew a hole in the wall here. We use it a secret passage in case of an emergency."

"The tower is on the other side?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. You'll have to bust your way in. We'd better mossy over to the others and start our attack, yo." The other grunt said.

"Wait until you hear us shouting out to those numbskulls before making your move! Best of luck! Knock their thick skulls together, man!"

"You too!" Hau smiled. "Oh, and tell Team Reskull to just listen to my Grandpa!"

"You got it bro!"

"So…is everyone ready?" Gladion asked as the two men left.

"Hold on a second." Sun said. "Here."

He tossed an Ultra Ball to Gladion.

"What's this?"

"You only have five in your party. Thought this guy could help. I found it after collecting the UBs. I thought it was one of them at first but it seems to be something…different. I thought you might know how to use it."

"Miss Wickie told me about this one." Gladion said. "Weren't you having a hard time with it?"

"Yeah. Like how you give everyone a hard time." Sun joked. "Thought maybe you two could get along."

Gladion sighed.

"Well, I'll do what I can."

"And Hau, here."

Sun gave him another Ultra Ball.

The boy took a look at the Pokemon inside.

"Oh, hey! This one kinda looks like…"

He took a better glance before his eyes widened in shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Sun, this is…!"

"I was going to give it to Hala, but he told me it would give you a chance to earn your salt as future kahuna."

"Sun…"

"Say, what's in the briefcase?" Blue asked.

"Oh, this?" Sun asked. "Something I thought I would need."

* * *

"Sun asked you to give these to us?" Hapu asked.

"That's right." Hala said. "He said that we have a duty to protect Alola."

"Is that so?" Olivia asked. "I haven't fought with this one since the Beasts attacked. This could be interesting."

Acerola jumped for joy.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to fight with this guy!"

The two grunts rushed back to the others.

"Yo, guys, we're ready!"

"About time!" Guzma smirked. "Plumeria, if you would!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The woman walked up to the door and knocked.

"What's the password?"

"Goldean need log."

"And the second password?"

"Yes, nah, Chansey."

The gate slowly opened.

One of Team Rocket's grunts stepped out.

"Welcome, Cham-

He froze when he saw the group in front of him.

"Hey, you're not-

WHAM

Guzma punched him in the face knocking him out and back into the gate before marching in.

The other grunts inside turned to him in shock.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form-It's your boy Guzma!"

Plumeria and the other Team Skull members rushed in behind him.

"You punks have got some nerve messing with my brothers and sisters. I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Next Team Reskull came in as well.

"That's right yo! Mess with our family, you mess with us!"

"Ha! And what's a failed team like you, numbskulls gonna do to us?" another Team Rocket member laughed.

Just then Hala walked in.

"Greetings. I am Hala. Kahuna of Melemele Island. You lot have been suturing unwanted trouble in this region. I would like to politely ask for you to leave quietly."

"Ha! We ain't scared of an old kahuna!"

Next Olivia and Hapu came in.

"Oh? How about two young ones?"

Then all the captains and the rest of the Elite Four came in.

"Ha! Thought we would just let you all cause trouble at our doorsteps?" Ilima smirked. "Kindly get out before we are forced to show you the door."

The Team Rocket members slowly backed away.

"Oh, great now what do we do?" one of them asked.

"Stay focused! If we beat all the kahunas and captains we're bound to get promoted!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"*sigh* How troublesome." Hapu said. "Still, we can't let our dear Lillie stay in the hands of these creeps, now can we?"

"Get ready boys and girls!" Guzma smirked. "Time for a rumble!"

* * *

"Well, Rio?" Sun asked.

His Lucario was siting with its legs crossed and eyes closed.

It eventually got up and said something to Sun.

"Uh, sorry, what was that?" Sun asked.

Rotom flew out of his bag.

"He said the attack ZZZZZtarted! Let's get a move on!"

"Right!"

Sun returned Rio and put Rotom back it his bag.

The group snuck into the wall and soon came face to face with the side of the building. They all looked up to see it's full height.

"Man." Hau gaped. "That thing is HUGE!"

"The leader is most likely on the top." Blue said. "Kind of a cliché villains do."

"Then let's get going." Gladion said.

They quietly moved around the side of the building. In the distance, they could see the fight unfold.

"Stay safe guys." Sun muttered.

They then rushed inside.

The inside of the building was empty much to their surprise.

"Huh? Nobody's home." Hau said.

"Keep your guard up." Red warned. "They could be lying in wait."

Suddenly a monitor dropped from the ceiling in front of them. On it was a man with greenish blue hair in a Team Rocket uniform.

"Greetings, Champion."

"You're the boss around here?" Sun asked.

"Indeed. I am Proton. Oh, you brought friends. Including the infamous Red, who defeated Team Rocket the first time."

"What's your game this time?" Red asked.

"Oh, the usual. Collect and sell Pokemon. Simple business lad."

"And your "business" requires abducting my sister?" Gladion growled. "Where is she?!"

"Oh, don't you worry, she's right here."

Proton adjusted the camera so it showed a shot of Lillie. There was a blindfold over her eyes. And she was on her knees with her arms tied around a pole. Her head was hung low making it hard to see her face.

"Lillie!" Sun yelled. "Lillie, can you hear me?! It's Sun!"

The girl didn't even move or answer.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, not much. Don't worry she's simply tired, so we're letting her take a nap." Proton smirked.

"Give her back!"

"First things first. Do you have the UBs?"

Sun glared and held up the suitcase he brought.

"Good. I would prefer if we did our business in person. Come see me on the top floor. If you get past my security."

Just then the monitor went back up and three Team Rocket Grunts rushed in.

"Should have known." Blue sighed.

"Hey, no point in letting go of such a valuable hostage if we don't need to, right?" one of the grunts smirked.

"Look! Over there!" Gladion said.

He pointed to an elevator nearby.

"You guys go on ahead!" Hau said. "I'll hold these guys off!"

"What? By yourself?" Sun asked.

The boy gave a rare, serious expression and nodded. "Like you said, if I'm going to be kahuna, I need to earn it."

"…Be carful."

Hau smiled. "Don't worry, I got this! You guys make sure Sun gets to the top!"

"You got it!" Blue smirked.

The four trainers sprinted for the elevator.

Hau turned around and smirked.

"Alright. Let's do this! Go Raichu!"

Once all four boys were in the elevator, Gladion pressed the button to close it.

"Hmmm…looks like we can only access half the floors."

"Then let's head for the highest one." Blue said pressing a button.

As they went up Sun sighed.

"You're worried about Lillie, aren't you?" Gladion asked.

"I'm so sorry, Gladion…this is all my fault."

"Hmmm…"

"Is something wrong, Blue?" Red asked.

"That girl we saw was Lillie, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sun asked.

"I swear I've seen her somewhere before, but I have no idea where…"

Before Sun could say anything, the door opened.

"Come on!"

They ran out of the elevator and towards a stair case.

Sun rushed up and stopped when he saw the top.

"What's up?" Blue asked.

The trainers were in what appeared to be a stadium of some sort. Similar to the elite four rooms.

"I was waiting for you."

"Ariana!" Sun glared.

The red headed woman stood at the other end.

"I see you brought the former Champions of Kanto."

"What do you plan to do with the Ultra Beasts, sell them on the streets?"

"Why sell something so powerful? We could use something as strong as the UBs to help us conquer the Alola. If fact why stop there? With such incredible power, we could rule the entire world."

"Why?"

"Shouldn't the question be "why won't you?" You could use such power to conquer the other regions with ease. The Beasts are powerful weapons."

Gladion clutched his fist.

"Weapons?"

"Yes. Their perfect for eliminating the ruble. That's what the strong should do: Wipe out the weak."

"Weak?"

"That's right! Now line up and kneel to be eliminated in the name of Team Rocket's might!" Ariana laughed. "Who first? Or should I eliminate all of you at once?"

ZAP

In a flash, Gladion released his Porygon-Z which released a Thunderbolt that just missed her head.

Everyone turned to him in shock. This had to be the angriest Sun had ever seen Gladion. Which was saying a lot.

"That's enough out of you." he growled.

"What?"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK! Pokemon are not just THINGS that a trainer can do whatever they want to! People are not just THINGS to cast aside, if you think they're in your way!"

Everyone stared at Gladion as he clutched his fists.

"I am alive! Lillie is alive! Even the Ultra Beasts are alive! What right do YOU have to decide OUR fate!?"

Sun gave a slight smile.

 _"_ _He really is Lillie's brother."_

"Sun."

"Yeah?"

Gladion pointed to the elevator at the side.

"Go. I'll take care of this myself."

"You sure?"

"Saving Lillie is more important then taking out the trash."

Blue put a hand on Sun's shoulder.

"We should get going. Trust me…Nothing can stop a determined brother."

"…Alright."

Sun, Red and Blue hurried to the elevator.

"Sun."

As they got in the Champion turned to Gladion.

"…I ask you as…my friend…Take care of my sister…please."

Sun was shocked, by those words. That was the first time Gladion called anyone a friend.

"I will. I promise."

Red hit the button for the top floor and the door closed.

Gladion smirked as he heard the elevator ascend.

"And I know that when you make a promise you keep it. Period. Now then…"

Ariana sent out her Vileplume.

"Hmph. Such foolishness. Pokemon are tools. Nothing more."

Gladion clutched his wrist.

"I think it's time I did something about that attitude. Get ready!"

* * *

"This time we should reach the top." Blue said.

Sun and Red stayed quiet.

Blue then snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember!"

"What?" Red asked.

"That Lillie girl challenged my Gym back at Kanto!"

"What? Really?" Sun asked.

"Yeah. She had skill. A lot of it. She blew through all the other trainers and got to me."

"How did that go?" Sun asked.

"Well…to be honest…let's just say I wasn't too impressed."

"What?"

"Like I said, she had skill. But she was missing something. Something important."

Sun looked down. He remembered how Lillie had seven of the Gym badges, and seemed a bit upset when Sun asked about the eighth one. Loosing to Blue must have hit her hard.

Sun was about to say something when the elevator opened.

"Now we've got you!"

They saw six more Team Rocket members.

Red threw a Pokeball.

"Charzaird! Flamethrower!"

A fire dragon-like Pokemon came out an shot a blast of flame making the grunts dive out of the way.

"Come on!"

The three trainers used the opening to run past them.

"Hey!"

Team Rocket got up and hurried after them.

"Tch. These guys are persistent." Sun growled.

Red and Blue looked at each other and nodded.

They both stopped and turned around. Red's Charizard landed in front of him.

Sun stopped and looked back at them.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Blue asked. "We'll hold em off! Get going!"

"But…"

"Team Rocket has to be stopped." Red said. "You must stop Proton."

Sun stood there for a bit before nodding.

"Alright. Leave it to me!"

Sun turned around and ran down the hall.

"We're counting on you…Champion." Blue smirked.

The Team Rocket members caught up and grabbed their Pokeballs

Blue grabbed a Pokeball of his own.

"Go, Blastoise!"

A blue turtle Pokemon with cannons on it's shoulders came out and landed next to Red's Charizard.

"Ready to do what we do best?"

Red nodded.

* * *

Sun hurried down the hall as fast as he could.

 _"_ _Just keep going. I have so many people counting on me. So many fighting for me…and her."_

He reached another set of stairs. At the top, he saw a door just ahead.

"Hey!"

He turned around to see a smaller door open and three more men come in.

* * *

Guzma's Golisopod used Razor shell to knock out a Weezing and jumped back to dodge a Raticate's Hyper Fang.

"Come on!"

Hala's Hariyama knocked out a Machoke.

"Stay strong my comrades! We can take down these thugs!"

"Send more Pokemon!" a grunt yelled.

* * *

Sun grabbed a Pokeball.

* * *

"Spirit Shackle!"

Hau's Decidueye shot an arrow that knocked out the final member's Gastly knocking it out.

"No way…"

The grunt ran out of the room.

"Whew…that's the last one."

Hau turned to the elevator.

"There he is! Get him!"

He then turned back to see three more members run in.

He stood tall.

"You WON'T stop my friends!"

* * *

Sun looked at the Pokemon inside and nodded.

* * *

"Abrok, Crunch!"

"Crobat, Steel Wing!"

Ariana and Gladion's Pokemon rushed at each other.

* * *

"Let's go, Blaze!"

* * *

"Charzaird, Fire Blast!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Red and Blue's Pokemon shot their strongest attacks at the swarm of Pokemon in front of them.

* * *

Sun's Incineroar came out with a mighty roar.

"I won't lose. I won't!"


	12. Chapter 12: Deception

**Welcome back everyone! We're at the home stretch of this story! Let's hope it finishes strong!**

* * *

"Weepinbell!"

"Haunter!"

"Graveler!"

The Team Rocket members tent out their Pokemon.

Sun looked at his opponents and gave Blaze his orders.

"Go! Darkest Lariat!"

Blaze generated dark flames in it's hands and spun towards them.

Like a bunch of bowling pins, it knocked them all away. The Haunter was knocked out right on the spot.

"Now, hit Weepinbell with Flare Blitz!"

Blaze engulfed itself in flame and shoulder charged the plant Pokemon in mid-air.

It bounced off the wall and hit the ground with a thud. It was knocked out.

"Graveler! Rock Tomb!"

Blaze jumped out of the way as Graveler dropped rocks at it.

"Cross Chop!"

The Incineroar jumped up to the ceiling then bounced off it. As it came down it had its arms crossed.

It slammed into the Graveler knocking it out.

"Hah! How's that?!"

"We're just getting started!" one of the grunts smirked. All three of them withdrew their Pokemon and prepared to send out more.

"Muk!"

"Golbat!"

"Arcanine!"

Sun stood firm as the three new opponents appeared.

"I don't care how many Pokemon I have to fight. You won't stop me!"

* * *

Gladion returned his knocked out Crobat.

"Ha! Now do you see?" Ariana grinned. "Pokemon unleashed their full potential once you accept their true nature! They exist to fight!"

"In that case…I'll take you down with the Pokemon that was BUILT to fight."

"What?"

"Go, Silavlly!"

Gladion sent out his fifth Pokemon. And his most trusted companion.

"Let's do this…partner."

"Type: Null…the Beast Killer." Ariana said. "Finally, you reveal your trump card."

Her Abrok hissed in anticipation.

"Go! Crush Claw!"

As Silvally pounced at it's opponent Ariana smirked to herself.

" _Foolish boy."_

* * *

"Brave Bird!"

Kahili's Mandibuzz rammed into her opponent's Gloom knocking it out.

"Phew…"

"Take Down!"

Suddenly a Tauros rammed into it from behind.

"Mandibuzz!"

Kahili ran up to her unconscious Pokemon.

She then saw a female member of Team Rocket behind her.

"Hah! Serves you right for leaving yourself open!"

"Flare Blitz!"

A Merowak rammed into the Tauros knocking it out.

"What the-

The Rocket grunt turned to see Kiawe.

"Perhaps you should listen to your own advice."

Meanwhile Guzma was back to back with Plumeria. Golisopod and Salazzle in front of them.

"Huh. They aren't bad for grunts." The former leader said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't be so bad if they weren't everywhere."

"Ha! Come now you two! Are you losing spirit already?" Hala asked.

"ME?! Ha! Don't make me laugh old man!" Guzma smirked. "I'm just warming up!"

"Same here." Plumeria added. "Let's go!"

Both trainers and their Pokemon dashed forward.

The Team Rocket members were struggling to suppress the attack.

"We need backup!"

Just then a man in a lab coat approached.

"Please step aside. I will eliminate this rubble."

* * *

Sun took a deep breath.

"There…"

The grunts returned their Pokemon.

"Kangaskhan!"

"Hypno!"

"Pinsir!"

Sun growled as three more Pokemon came out.

"Oh, for the love of…I don't have time for this!"

"Dizzy Punch!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Brick Break!"

The three Pokemon rushed towards Blaze.

"Hyper Beam!"

Suddenly two powerful rays of light flew past Sun and into the three Pokemon knocking them out.

Sun turned around to see a Espion and a Glaceon.

"What?"

"Ah, it seems we arrived just in time."

Sun looked at the staircase he ascended from. Two masked trainers wearing scarfs stood on the railing. One was a man with blond hair and a white tuxedo. His mask and scarf were a bright blue. The woman next to him had black hair and a white dress. Her mask and scarf were a dark red.

Sun looked at them in surprise as they jumped down to their Pokemon.

"Dexio? Sina?"

"Who are these Sina and Dexio you speak of?" the woman asked. "We're the masked heroes of Kalos!"

"…What?" Sun asked giving a strange look.

"Hey, wierdos! I don't care who you are or where you came from!" one of the grunts yelled. "Get out before we grab you by the dumb scarfs and throw you out!"

"Hmph! What arrogance." the man in the blue mask said. "Champion! My partner and I can more than handle these villains."

"Right! You go find your friend!" the woman with the red mask added.

"…Right. Thanks, Dex-er, whoever you two are!"

Sun withdrew his Blaze and ran to the door.

The grunts grabbed more Pokeballs.

"Kingler!"

"Primeape!"

"Nidoking!"

The masked heroes stood side by side as their foes appeared.

"Prepare yourselves, villains!" The man said.

"Justice will prevail!" The woman declared.

* * *

Hau panted heavily.

"Finally. Though it would never end."

"Oh, it will end boy."

Hau turned around to see a scientist step out of the elevator.

"It ends…with your defeat."

* * *

"Air Slash!"

Red's Charizard slammed into a Exeggutor, making it faint.

"Ice Beam!"

Blue's Blastoise shot a ray of ice from it's cannon, knocking out a Fearow.

"Rrrgh! Don't think you kids will stop us! Our commander will stomp you flat before any of you can even see the boss! He doesn't need to waist his time in your presence!"

Withdrawing their Pokemon the grunts ran away.

"Ha! Still the same old Team Rocket." Blue smirked. "They're all talk. Typical."

Then he looked back in the direction Sun left in.

"Gotta say, I was surprised to see those tourists who sent us here. Don't understand what the deal is with the get-ups though. Hasn't been to long since they ran ahead of us and after Sun. Think they found him?""

Just as he and Red returned their Pokemon Blue heard his phone ring. He took it out and checked the caller ID.

"Shesh. It's about time!"

He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Took ya long enough to call me back, Gold!"

Red turned to Blue in surprise.

"Gold?"

"We're already in their hideout!" Blue said. "What? Yeah, we were with the Champion, but we sent him on ahead. Red's still here though. Hang on let me put you on speaker."

Blue took the phone away from his ear and pressed a button.

"Red can you hear me?" a young man's voice asked.

"Yes."

"Blue left a message, explaining what happened. That Team Rocket sure is a persistent bunch, huh?"

"And you took your sweat time, answering." Blue muttered.

"I've been busy, okay? Anyway, what's it look like over there?"

"This place is crawling with grunts." Blue said. "Of course, it's hardly something former champs like us can't handle."

"How many are there?" Gold asked.

"Seventy-eight." Red Replied. "Their leader is a man named Proton. And there's a woman named Ariana who seems high up in their ranks. Heard of them?"

"Ariana and Proton? You sure their leader wasn't Archer?"

"It was a guy with greenish hair and a black hat calling himself Proton." Blue said.

"Huh…Archer probably isn't involved then. He must have been serious about dissolving the team. I guess Proton and Ariana didn't share that mindset."

"You know them?"

"Yeah. When I was confronting, Team Rocket their group consisted of almost nothing but grunts."

"It was like that when I fought them too." Red said. "That's why I was able to take them down so easily. Their chain of command was weak."

"Well, when I faced them they had four executives that stuck out." Gold said. "Proton, Ariana, Petrel and their leader, Archer."

"Who's Petrel? What can you tell us about him?" Blue asked.

"He were two things that made him stand out to me: a weird purple hairdo and a big mouth!"

"Ha! Its Team Rocket we're talking about here. "Big mouth" doesn't narrow anything down. But purple hair? Haven't seen anyone like that yet. He's probably not involved."

"Or he could be in disguise." Gold noted.

"Huh?"

"He's a master at that. When I first met, him he was disguised as Geovanni. Had me a bit worried to be honest. The second time I met him he was disguised as the Goldenrod Radio Tower Director."

"Well, who would he disguise himself as now?" Blue asked.

"You guy's are in Alola and know the residents. You tell me."

Red thought for a moment. Then something occurred to him.

" _Lillie, can you hear me?! It's Sun!"_

" _First things first. Do you have the UBs?"_

" _Hey, no point in letting go of such a valuable hostage if we don't need to, right?"_

" _Our commander will stomp you flat before any of you can even see the boss! He doesn't need to waist his time in your presence!"_

Red's eyes widened.

"On, no…"

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"Come on! We've got to warn Sun!"

"Huh?"

Red made a mad dash down he halls.

"What the-Sorry Gold, gotta go!" Blue said.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything else."

Blue then hung up the phone and ran after him.

* * *

Sun hurried down another hall.

" _Just keep going…just keep going…"_

He then saw another door. With two grunts guarding it.

He stopped a few feet in front of them.

"You're the Champion?" one of them asked.

Sun froze as he was reaching for a Pokeball.

"Yeah…"

The guards smiled and steeped aside.

"Please, go right in. The boss is waiting for you."

"What kind of trick is this?" Sun asked.

"No trick at all. The boss just thought you two would both like to get down to business."

Sun looked at them uneasily. But he knew he had no choice. He slowly walked to the doors and opened them.

As he stepped into the office the guard closed the door behind him.

"Greetings, Champion."

A man with a black hat and greenish hair turned his seat around so he was facing Sun from his desk.

"Proton!"

* * *

Red and Blue hurried up the stairs.

They then saw the masked heroes fighting off three grunts.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Oh hey, it's you two." Blue said.

They turned their heads to see the Kanto trainers approach.

"Ya need any help?"

"Fear not!" the man with the blue mask said. "We can more than handle the likes of them!"

"You two should go aid the Champion!" the woman with the red mask added.

"Where is he?" Red asked.

"He went down that hall!"

"Blue, come on!"

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

Sun glared at the leader siting casually in front of him. His eyes then wondered to the left and caught sight of a certain girl tied to a pole.

"Lillie!"

Sun was just about to rush over to her when a Weezing flew in his path.

"Tut, tut boy. First we state our business."

Sun glared at the man.

"Let us get to the point. This girl is someone special to you is she not?"

"She…she's my friend…"

"Of course, she is. And naturally you would do anything for a friend's safety."

"Oh, for crying out loud, "get to the point" my foot!" Sun growled. "I know you want the UBs in exchange for Lillie!"

"Oh, that I do. But there is more to it than that."

"What else?"

"You see…as things stand there is no evidence that we have committed any crimes in Alola. Even if we take your UBs we can't do anything with them without comiting any crimes that will have the authorities after us. However…the data we hacked out of Aether Paradise proves that the particular UBs are indeed yours. If we send them on a rampage while confirming this proof the people will believe that you are the one who let them lose. And they will immediately contact you. When they do I want you to tell them that is indeed your intent to terrorize the region."

"So, you want me to take the fall?"

"Yes. Swear to me you will do this and give me your UBs and you can have the girl back. Do we have a deal?"

Sun clutched the handle of the suitcase he held.

"Deal."

"Good." Proton smirked. "Now hand that suitcase to my Weezing."

Sun looked at the suitcase. Turned to Lillie. Then he sighed as the Weezing went over to him.

Slowly he held it up to it. And the Pokemon took the handle in it's mouth.

It flew over to Proton and gave it to him.

The man but the Suitcase on his desk and smirked when he opened it. It was filled with Beast Balls.

"Excellent. A deal is a deal. The girl is yours."

Sun hurried over to Lillie.

"Lillie, are you alright?!"

No response.

"Hang on, let me untie you and we'll-

"Hey what are you-Agagagaga!"

Sun turned to the door to see Red and Blue burst in. Red's Pichachu and his shoulder. Both the guards were out cold. The first thing Red noticed was the suitcase Sun brought on his desk.

"Tch! We're too late."

"Red? What's wrong?" Sun asked.

The former Champion saw the girl tied to the pole next to Sun.

"Red? What's up?" Blue asked.

He pointed towards Lillie.

"Pickachu! Thunderbolt!"

"CHUUUU!"

The mouse Pokemon shot a beam of lighting at the girl. The blast blinded Sun.

"LILLIE!"

Blue grabbed Red by the collar.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Have you lost your mind!?"

"Sun, that's not Lillie."

"…What?"

Suddenly, the body started to melt. It slowly turned purple, revealing that it was actually a Pokemon.

"A Ditto?" Blue asked.

"Awww, you hurt my new pet." Proton sighed, looking at the unconscious shape shifter.

Red glared at him.

"Your show is over. Cut the act, Petrel."

The man tossed his hat aside. He clutched his face…to rip off a mask revealing a different man with purple hair.

"What the-Who is that?!" Sun asked.

"Petrel. One of Team Rocket's executives." Blue growled. "And master of disguise…So Proton isn't the leader?"

"Oh, he's the leader alright." Petrel smirked. "But he has more important matters to attend to then dealing with kids like you."

"Where is Lillie?!" Sun asked.

The man reached under his desk and pressed a button. The wall to his left opened and revealed a secret passageway.

"Weezing! Get these UBs over to the boss!"

He gave his Pokemon the suitcase and it flew into the hidden door.

"HEY!"

Sun ran after it only for the door to close right in front of him.

He glared at Petrel as he walked up from behind the desk.

"You will have to deal with me first."

Blue nudged Red with his elbow.

"Psst, Red."

As soon as he got his attention Blue started whispering to him.

"What are you plotting? No matter. I will crush all three of you beneath my heel."

"Don't screw this up, chump!" Blue grinned.

"…Same to you." Red smirked.

The two trainers stepped away from each other.

"Charzaird!"

"Blastoise!"

Both of them brought out their strongest Pokemon.

"Oh, ho! Starting with the big artillery! You must wat to end this fast." Petrel grinned.

The boys just smirked.

They turned and pointed to each other.

"Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

Both of their Pokemon turned to face each other and charged their attacks.

"Wh-Red, Blue! What do you think you're doing?!" Sun asked.

"Have you gone mad?!" Petrel laughed. "Fine! Do my work for me!"

Charzaird shot a star shaped flame at Blastoise who retaliated with alarming volumes of water shot from it's cannons.

Both attacks collided fiercely. After a bit of a struggle steam started to erupt from them. Soon it completely enveloped the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Wh-what's going on?!" Sun asked trying to see through the makeshift fog.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm.

As the steam cloud started to lift Petrel could see Red drag Sun into the passageway.

"Stop! Nobody is allowed in there!"

Just as he was about to pursue, the door closed.

"Pidgeot! Hurricane!"

A bird Pokemon blew a powerful gust that cleared the room.

Petrel then saw Blue smirking from behind the desk.

"Tables have turned pal! Now it's YOU who has to get through ME!"

* * *

Sun and Red hurried down a hidden hall and to what appeared to be an elevator.

"He went down there?" Sun asked.

Red pressed the button to call it up. As soon as it arrived both boys rushed inside.

As it went down Red sighed.

"Both Lillie and Proton were fakes. How could we be so blind?"

"The real one must be up ahead." Sun said. "I don't care what it takes, I **will** save her."

"It won't be so easy." Red replied. "What if he sends your Ultra Beasts after us?"

Sun smirked.

"He won't."

* * *

Blue smirked at the panicked expression on Petrel's face.

"Grrrr…how did that brat see through my disguise?"

"Red's got a talent for sniffing things out. He's kinda nosey like that. Or maybe you just suck."

"Excuse me!? My expertise in the art of disguise have allowed me to sneak in and out of Aether Paradise, with their precious Beast Balls!"

"Is that so?"

"Wait, did I just-Gah! Forget I said that! Nobody is supposed to know!"

"Too late for that." Blue smirked. "So why don't you enlighten me on how you found out about the Ultra Beasts while you're at it?"

"Absolutely not! You don't need to know that we overheard Bill and the President's daughter back at Kanto about them! Or that we took photos of the documents the girl brought with her while they were asleep!"

"Got it. Thanks."

Petrel froze for a few seconds.

"Er…forget it. Let's just get to our battle."

"No, no, I'm in no rush." Blue grinned. "Come on, keep yamering!"

"Make fun of me, will you?"

Petrel threw five Pokeballs into the air.

Two more Weezing and three Koffings came out. Blue immediately noticed that they were wearing something.

"Wide Lenses?"

"SmokeScreen!"

All five of Petrel's Pokemon erupted with smoke.

"Hah! Think you're so cleaver kid? Well let's see how cleaver you feel when I bet you at your own game!"

Blue looked around for his opponent. But he was nowhere to be seen.

One of the Koffing tackled his Pidgeot knocking it to the ground.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"

The bird got up and brought up another storm.

"SomkeScreen!"

Petrel's Pokemon produced more smoke than Blue could blow away.

"Grrrr!"

"Now stampede this runt!"

The Koffings and Weezings one by one rammed into Blue's Pidgeot until it fainted.

"Oh for-

Blue ducked under a Koffing as he returned his Pokemon.

"Alakazam!"

Blue sent out his yellow Psychic Pokemon.

"Reflect!"

Alakazam set up a barrier around it and Blue.

Petrel's Pokemon rammed against it repeatedly.

"Ah! Effective defensive maneuver! But how long will it hold!"

Blue growled to himself.

" _Ugh…not too long…If only had a way of finding where he is…what would Red do? What would Gold-THAT'S IT!"_

Blue took out his phone and started dialing.

"Ugh, come on, PLEASE answer this time."

"Hello?"

"Gold, it's me."

"Blue! Did something happen?"

"Kinda in a jam right now! Petrel has me blinded in a smoke screen, **literally**! And he's trying to bombard me with Koffings and Weezings! What should I do?"

"Hmmm…I say I would try to taunt him and make him come out. Or maybe scare him."

"Scare him? With what?"

"Something he knows he doesn't stand a chance against I guess."

"Something he-

Blue's eyes widened.

"That's it!"

"What?"

A loud bang distracted Blue. His Alakazam was struggling to hold the shield.

"Stay on the line, Gold! I got an idea!"

Blue withdrew his Pokemon and ran.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Petrel asked.

His Pokemon gathered.

"Oh Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetrel!"

The man froze. He knew that voice.

"Y-you!"

"That's right! It's me, Gold! You know, the kid that kicked your can twice!"

"Where are you?! Why are you here!"

"Oh, I though my pals could use a helping hand. What's wrong. You're not… **scared** of me, are ya?"

"M-ME?! Scared of a CHILD?! Don't be a fool! Where are you?"

"Where-I-can-see-ya!"

"Grrrr! Quit messing with me!"

Petrel slowly creeped forward scanning for the source.

"Come on Petrel. Still hiding behind disguises and tricks?"

"I'm not hiding from anyone!"

"Is that so?"

"There you are!"

Petrel ran to the source of the voice.

Then he noticed that there was a light on the floor. He looked down at it.

There was Blue's cellphone, on speaker, still calling Gold.

"Wh-what the?!"

"Blue, now!"

Suddenly all the Koffings and Weezings glowed pink. Looking behind him Petrel saw Blue with his Alakazam that was using Psychic to knock out his Pokemon.

"What the-

"Neener, neener!"

WHACK

* * *

Abrok had it's long body wrapped tightly around Silvally, squeezing it painfully tight.

"Oh? Still holding on?" Ariana asked. "Aren't you resilient."

"Silvally! Fight back!" Gladion ordered.

"Hah! Not going to happen! Your Type: Null is powerful but my Abrok tamed more powerful beasts!"

Gladion didn't take his eyes off Silvally.

"You can do it. I believe in you."

Silvally's eyes snapped open. It rolled into the floor and shook of it's attacker, flinging it into the wall.

"What?!"

"Let's end this. Crush Claw!"

Silvally rammed it's claws into Abrok. The snake hissed loudly as if fainted.

"Well done. I can always count on you." Gladion smirked.

He then turned to Ariana.

"It's over."

But the woman only smirked.

"Is it really? I still have one Pokemon left."

She slowly removed a blue Pokeball from her belt.

Gladion's eyes widened.

"Th-That's…!"

* * *

Sun and Red stepped out of the elevator and into what appeared to be a underground lab.

Red stayed silent as they looked around.

"I don't see Lillie or Proton anywhere." Sun sighed.

"Why hello there."

Both trainers put their guard up when they heard a voice on the speakers.

"Now how did you two get in here, hmm? I suppose this means Petrel failed."

"Where are you?" Sun asked.

"At the center of the labs, with your girlfriend. Come find me if you can. First you have to deal with my new pet though."

"New pet?"

Suddenly a circular hole opened up on the floor. A platform underneath slowly rose up.

On it has a massive green and grey Pokemon. It was a large cone shape with twin cylinders levitating at it's sides.

"What…is that…?" Sun asked as he and Red looked up to it.

Rotom flew out of his bag.

"ZZZZZZZTTTT! Sun we've got trouble!"

"What's wrong?"

"ZZZZZT! This unidentifiable signature…That thing is an Ultra Beazzzt!"

"WHAT?!"

"Surprised?" Proton asked. "You didn't think you have encountered **all** the different kinds of UBs out there, did you? Meet UB-07: Blaster. But you can call it Celesteela! Oh, and before you ask, no. This is not the only one we've collected."

"What?"

* * *

"No…"

Gladion backed away at the sight of the Pokemon that towered over him and Silvally. It had a thin grancful, white body and long antenna.

Ariana smirked at his reaction.

"Surprised, boy? Meet UB-06. Also, known as Pheromosa."

Gladion looked at the tall creature. Then at Silvally, who was barley standing.

"I knew quite well of your Beast Killer. So, I had to use my other Pokemon to soften it up. Now I can eliminate you easily."

Gladion growled as the beast approached.

* * *

"Oh, boy…"

The scientist Hau encountered stood behind a Celesteela.

"Not, so brave now eh, boy? As strong as you may be, nobody can best a Ultra Beast!"

"I wouldn't be so sure! Sun beat one! If he can do it, I should be able to do it too!"

Hau's Decidueye flew towards it's opponent.

* * *

"Oh, great." Guzma mumbled.

A Pheromosa stood over the trainers.

"Behold!" The scientist laughed. "The glorious Pheromosa!"

"Uh…Yo, Guzma? Any tips?" one of the Reskull members asked.

"Just one: Buckle up! This is gonna be one heck of a fight!"


	13. Chapter 13: Last Stand

Sun and red stared at the massive UB.

"What will you do now?" Proton's voice asked over the speakers. "All your UBs will soon be mine and I have one on the way to your allies. Not to mention that those friends of yours, Hau and Gladion, will be dealing with UBs as well."

"…Heh."

"Hmm?"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

Red turned to his companion.

"Sun?"

"Have you finally gone mad boy?"

The trainer grinned.

"Come on. Did you really think I wouldn't see this coming? I already know it was you who stole the Beast Balls AND hacked into the Aether Foundation's data. And that was a while ago. You had plenty of time to catch a UB or two."

* * *

Gladion knelled in front of his fallen Pokemon.

"Hah! And so, it ends!" Ariana laughed.

Gladion returned his Silvally.

"No. It's not over yet."

"Hmmm?"

He took out an Ultra Ball.

"I have the Pokemon Sun gave me."

He looked at it and held it to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Listen…I know I'm not your trainer…who from what I heard you didn't get along with anyway. But I…WE can't afford to fail here! Please…I ask not for my sake…But for my sister and our friends…Please…Lend me your strength."

* * *

Hau retreated his Decidueye

"Too bad boy!" The scientist smirked. "You have lost."

But to his surprise Hau smiled.

"Hmmm?"

"Ha, ha ha! Man, I'm so exited!"

"Exited for what? Your friends demise?"

The young trainer then took out an Ultra Ball.

"No! For me to use this!"

* * *

"Bow down before this mighty UB!"

Hala turned back to his friends.

"Olivia! Hapu! Acerola! Now is the time!"

The three, woman nodded as they each took out a Ultra Ball.

* * *

"I knew if we split up you would send UBs after my friends" Sun smirked. "So, I gave them the Pokemon to stop them."

"What?"

* * *

Hau smirked as he threw the Ultra Ball.

"Come on out, Tapu Koko!"

As the Pokeball opened a yellow shell burst out and crackled with electricity.

The scientist stared in shock.

"What on earth?"

The shell split open reviling a small black body with a orange hair.

"Allow me to introduce the guardian deity of Melemele Island! Tapu Koko!"

The Pokemon turned to Hau, staring intently.

"Heh, heh! Sorry to trouble you! Think you can give me a hand?"

The Pokemon nodded and turned to Celesteela.

"Thanks! Let's do this thing!"

"Your so-called deity is powerless to a UB! Go Celesteela!"

The two Pokemon charged towards each other.

* * *

Olivia, Acerola and Hapu stepped towards the Pheromosa.

"Tapu Lele!"

"Tapu Bulu!"

"Tapu Fini!"

The remaining three guardians came out.

"No mater what the cost, we will save Alola!" Olivia said.

"I'm going to do my best! On my uncle's behalf!" Acerola cheered.

"I think it's time we sent you lot backing!" Hapu smirked.

* * *

Gladion stared at the Pokeball inside the Ultra Ball.

"Please…Help me save what matters to me."

The Pokemon stared at him for a few minutes.

Eventually it gave a small nod.

"Thank you."

Gladion looked up at the beast in front of him.

"Go, Necrozma!"

A large black Pokemon emerged.

Ariana stared in shock.

"Wh-what is that thing?!"

"Heh. Good question. We thought it was a UB. But odds are it might be something different all together. But never the less it's still a Pokemon. Just like Silvally or an Ultra Beast."

"These monsters are nothing like normal Pokemon." Ariana glared.

"The only monster I see here…is you."

* * *

"And you think these so-called deities and some unknown creature can defeat our UBs?" Proton asked.

"On their own, no. But with the trainers I entrusted them to, there's nothing they can't handle!" Sun smiled.

"Is that so? Well then, let us see what _**you**_ can handle. Celesteelia, attack!"

The tall Ultra Beast roared as it approached Sun and Red.

"This could get dicey…"

"Then go on ahead." Red replied. "I'll deal with this."

"Are you sure?"

The Kanto trainer smirked.

"Ever since I heard of these beasts I've been itching for a battle against one."

"…Alright. I'll meet you at the center of the base."

Red nodded.

Sun then reached into his pocket.

"Here, you might need this."

Just as Celesteelia was a few feet away Red brought out his Pickachu.

"Volt Tackle."

The yellow mouse Pokemon charged at the beast, cloaked in a surge of electricity.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

It rammed into Celesteelia's head, knocking it over with a loud thud.

"Get going."

"Thanks! Good luck!"

Sun ran past the fallen Pokemon and continued down the corridor.

"Heh. Don't need it."

As the Ultra Beast got up, Red held the tip of his cap while Pickachu landed in front of him.

* * *

After opining the windows in the office Blue watched the smokescreen dissipate.

"Whew! That's better. Thanks for the help, Gold."

"I aim to please. Let me know if you need any more help."

"Heh. I think we'll be good from here, but I'll keep you in mind. See ya."

Blue hung up the phone as the door opened.

The masked heroes noticed Petrel unconscious and tied to the pole that the imposter of Lillie was bond to earlier.

"Ah. It seems you have things under control here." The man with the blue mask said.

"The Proton and Lillie up here were imposters. This creep sent his Pokemon to the real one with Sun's UBs."

"Oh, dear." The woman with the red mask said. "Where is Sun now?"

Blue walked over to a desk and pressed the button that revealed the secret passage.

"He ran after it with Red down that corridor. Think you two can check up on them?"

"What will you be doing?" the masked man asked.

"I'm going to take a look at what else they're hiding here."

"Very well."

The masked duo hurried down hidden door.

"Now then…"

Blue opened a desk drawer. The first thing he spotted was some documents.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

As he took them out he noticed the Aether Paradise symbol on the front.

"Still relying on petty theft, huh?"

Then his eye caught something else in the desk. A blue Pokeball.

"Hello, what's this?"

* * *

Sun stopped at a fork in the path.

"What the…which way…?"

Just then Rotom flew out of his bag.

"I finished scanning the place!" Rotom said. "The left is the boss's room!"

"That must be where Lillie is!" Sun said turning to the left hallway.

"Hold it Sunny! ThereZZZZZ more! On the right is the computer room! ThatZZZZZZ where they keep a super computer they built to hack into the Aether Foundation's fileZZZZZZZ!"

"I see…Hmmm…we have to find Lillie right away…but that doesn't mean we can leave this thing be if it has all of Aether's most dangerous and confidential information."

"ZZZZZo what do we do!?"

Sun thought for a minute before removing a Master Ball from his belt.

"Nebby!"

Sogaleo bust out and landed in front of Sun.

"Take Rotom here, find that computer and destroy it. I'm going after Proton."

Nebby gave Sun gave a look on concern.

"Yes, I know you're worried about Lillie but we can't let this pass. Please Sogaleo…I'm asking you because I know you can handle this yourself. I promise you I _**will**_ save Lillie."

The legendary Pokemon was hesitant. But it nodded.

"Thank you."

"Letzzzz get going Nebbster!" Rotom said as it boarded Sogaleo.

Nebby let out a roar before charging down the right hall.

"I'm counting on you…"

With that Sun sprinted down the left.

He hurried down the halls as fast as he could. He needed to save Lillie ASAP.

He almost ran right past the large cage to his right.

Inside he saw a knocked out Charizard and a Lopunny tied up in web. There were four other Pokeballs lying on the ground.

Sun felt a Pokeball vibrating fiercely from his belt.

He let Rio out and he ran up to the cage.

" _Rose!"_

The Loppuny opened her eyes and looked up.

" _Ri…o…?"_

" _Yes, it's me! What happened?!"_

" _Rio, step back."_

The Lucario turned his head back to see Draco.

" _I'll break open that cage."_

Rio backed away and the Salamance slashed the bars apart with it's claws.

Rio jumped into the cage and ripped apart the web that bonded Rose's arms and legs.

" _Rose, are you alright?!"_

" _I'm fine…thank you Rio…"_

Sun looked at Flare.

"He's knocked out…"

He then set down his bag.

"Where is…here we are!"

Sun took out the Max Revive Lillie gave him for his birthday. He then looked back at Flare and applied it to him.

Shortly after, the Charizard opened its eyes, stood up and let out a mighty roar.

Sun let the rest of both his, and Lillie's Pokemon out.

"Are you guys alright?"

Lillie's Pokemon nodded.

" _What happened?"_ Blaze asked.

Flare shook its head.

" _All I remember was protecting Lillie from some thug at the Alter of Sunne."_

" _You were."_ Rose replied. " _But there was another one that snuck behind you and knocked you out with a Lapras. Then I tried to protect Lillie then we were both ambushed by a Beedrill."_

" _We didn't even have a chance to help…"_ Aqua said in disappointment.

"Ugh…if Rotom were I could understand what you're saying." Sun sighed. "Where's Lillie?"

" _I saw them take her down that hall."_ Bloom said pointing. Sun couldn't understand the Pokemon's words but he got the gist from her pointing.

"Is she the real one this time?"

" _Real one? What's he talking about?"_ Bright asked.

" _They used a Ditto to impersonate Lillie earlier and trick us."_ Spark replied.

" _Well, that's just low!"_

" _ **Ditto.**_ _"_

All the Pokemon turned to Sans.

" _Heh, heh. Okay that was pretty bad."_

Bloom nodded to answer Sun's question.

"Okay. My team and I are going after her. In the mean time, I have a favor to ask. If you go down this path you'll find that it branches. Turn left from there and you'll find a computer room. I sent Nebby and Rotom to destroy it. Think you can help them?"

Lillie's Pokemon were slightly confused but regardless nodded, knowing that that Lillie would want them to trust her friend.

As they got up to leave Rose turned to Rio.

" _Please be careful…"_

" _You too."_

The Lopunny was the last to leave. But after it did Sun returned his Pokemon and hurried in the other direction.

"Lillie…I'm coming, hold on!"

* * *

In the deepest part of the underground lad Proton sat on a chair in front of his desk.

To his right Lillie's wrists were bond in sturdy metal bands against a metal board. Her ankles and hips were trapped to it with the same kind of restraints.

"Sun…"

"Oh, don't worry dear. He'll come. And when he does his own Ultra Beasts will be ready to devour him!"

Just then they both saw the door open. Petrel's Weezing appeared with the suitcase still in it's mouth.

"Ah, finally!"

"No!"

Lillie stared in horror as the Pokemon brought it to Proton's desk, who hastily opened it.

He smirked as he saw all the Beast balls inside. He took one of them in his hand.

"Ha, ha, ha! Now all the UBs belong to us! Nothing can stop Team Rocket from-

He stopped his sentence and dropped his smile as he took a closer look.

"Wait a minute…"

Lillie looked up to him in confusion.

Proton put the Beast Ball down and picked up another.

"This can't be!"

He then checked another.

"These Beast Balls! They're all-

ZAP

A Thunderbolt attack struck Weezing knocking it out.

Both Lillie and Proton then looked at the door to see Spark. Sun was next to him with a smug grin.

"That's right. Empty. Just like your big head!"

Lillie's heart soared as she saw him.

"Sun!"

"Lillie! Are you alright?!"

"Oh, Sun…" Lillie smiled as her eyes welled with tears. "I can't believe you did all this just for me…"

Proton knocked the suitcase and the empty Beast Balls aside.

"You, defying brat!"

"Those Beast Balls are leftover from the ones Miss. Wickie gave me to catch the UBs with." Sun smirked.

"You were never planning to keep your end of the deal!"

"Were you any different?"

Proton slammed his fists on his desk and stood up.

"Grrrr! ENOUGH! I'll defeat you myself! And once I have both you and the girl as hostages, your friends will have no choice but to surrender the Ultra Beasts and anything they have regarding them to me!"

Sun grabbed a Pokeball.

"I won't let that happen!"

Proton threw a Pokeball of his own.

"Attack, Ursaring!"

"Go, Rio!"

Both Proton's large bear Pokemon and Sun's Lucario burst out in mid-air and flew towards each other.

As they each threw a punch their fists collided making a loud pound.

The impact sent them back as the landed on the floor.

"Furry Swipes!"

"Bone Rush!"

As Ursaring charged forward with it's sharp claws, Rio conjured a long bone in his hands and griped it like a spear.

Rio blocked every swipe with his weapon and thrusted into the bear's head, stunning it.

"Now, Bullet Punch!"

Rio threw a swift jab knocking his opponent over.

Proton slammed his fist on his desk.

"What is wrong with you?! Crush the runt!"

ZAP

He then turned his head to see Spark use Thunderbolt to fry a control paned next to Lillie. Her bonds released and she dropped to her knees. But before she could fall over Spark caught her on it's surfboard like tail.

"What the-Ursaring, stop that rat!"

The bear roared and ran towards it.

" _Where do you think, you're going?!"_

Rio ran past him, then turned around and darted into it and rammed the bone into the circle on Ursaring's stomach, sending it into a wall.

" _Spark, get Lillie to Sun!"_

" _Roger that!"_

The Riachu kept Lillie hanging over his tail like a sack of potatoes. It flew them straight to Sun's side.

"Great work Spark!"

The Champion took Lillie down and set her on the floor, cradling her in his arms.

"Lillie, are you alright?!"

The girl stared into Sun's eyes. She could see all the worry and concern he held. Just thinking of her situation made her blush.

"Sun…"

"Lillie, are you hurt?"

The girl stained her body but she still couldn't budge.

"Ngh…I can't move…Stun Powder…I feel so…numb…"

Sun hugged Lillie.

"I'm so sorry…It's my fault you got thrown into all of this…"

Lillie smiled and closed their eyes.

"Don't say that…It's not your fault."

They then noticed Ursaring charging towards Rio.

"Rio, Aura Sphere!"

Rio threw the bone at the Ursaring dazing it, then shot a blue sphere of energy, sending into a wall and knocking it out.

Sun gently set Lillie on the floor and stood up.

"You're going to pay for this Proton!"

The man returned his defeated Pokemon.

"Don't be so sure boy. Gyaradose!"

A massive sea serpent came out.

"Dragon Dance!"

The Gyaradose glowed red.

"Great. He's trying to buff its stats. Rio, get him! Quickly!"

The Lucario rushed towards it.

"Aqua Tail!"

In the blink of an eye Gyaradose rushed up to Rio and heavily slammed it's tail into him.

He gasped in pain upon impact, before being violently hurled against a wall.

"Rio!"

Sun ran up to his Pokemon as it struggled to stand.

Gyaradose then charged at both of them.

Just then it heard a sound and narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning.

Spark was flying straight towards it as fast as it could go.

"Rio, return!"

Sun had the Pokemon retreat to it's Pokeball.

Spark flew around Gyaradose as it dodged it's attempts to use Bite on him.

* * *

Celesteeelia fired a Flash Cannon at, Red as he flew around it on his Charizard.

As they were chased by the laser as it burned a hole in the wall next to them Red waited as they got closer.

The Flash Cannon was a few inches away from them.

"Now!"

Suddenly Charizard accelerated at intense speed as it flew right behind the Ultra Beast.

"Fire Blast!"

Charizard spewed a star shaped flame right into the back of it's head.

Slowly, it began to fall. Its heavy body collapsed with a loud thud.

Red's Charizard flew to the ground so he could get off.

He then took out what Sun gave him before he left.

A Beast Ball.

He threw it at the Celesteelia and it was sucked into the ball.

It hit the ground and shook once.

Red stared at it.

It shook twice.

Charizard kept its eyes traced on it.

It shook three times.

Both of them prepared to attack.

CLICK

They sighed in relief and relaxed their guard as the Beast Ball locked.

As Red picked it up and took out his Pokedex.

Celesteela

Steel Flying

It appeared from the Ultra Wormhole. Witnesses observed it flying across the sky at high speed.

"Ah, Red!"

He looked over his shoulder to see the masked heroes.

"Good to see you are unharmed." The masked man said.

"But where is Sun?" the masked woman asked. "Blue said he was with you."

"He went on ahead. Come on."

The three of them ran down the hall hoping to catch up with the companion.

* * *

" _Here's the branch."_ Aqua said. _"Sun said turn left from here, right?"_

" _No. Left."_ Sans joked.

" _Let's just go."_ Bloom sighed.

Rose and Flare hesitated as the others proceeded.

" _What's wrong?"_ Bright asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

" _You guy's go."_ Flare said. _"The two of us are going to help Lillie and Sun."_

" _Why? Sun said he could handle it."_

" _I know…but Lillie is my trainer. It's my duty to protect her."_

" _And I want to help Rio."_ Rose added. _"He's always sticking his neck out for me."_

" _What neck?"_ Sans asked.

" _Alright."_ Aqua said. _"Hurry."_

" _You sure that's a good idea?"_ Bloom asked.

" _With Nebby and Rotom we'll have more then enough fire power to handle this task. Besides, Flare and Rose were with Lillie the longest. I doubt we could convince them not to."_

" _Thank you."_ Rose smiled.

" _Alright, we got this than. Rose you take Flare and find Lillie, Sun and your boyfriend."_ Sans said as he along with Bloom, Bright and Aqua rushed towards the computer room.

" _Right. Wait, Sans! Rio's not my-_

" _Come on, let's go."_ Flare said as he turned around.

* * *

"Thunder!"

A lightning blast struck down, Gyaradose, instantly knocking it out.

"Grrrr…Ryperior!"

A massive Ground-Rock type Pokemon with a drill on its face roared as it appeared.

"Earthquake!"

* * *

Meanwhile Sogaleo burst into a large room.

Rotom looked ahead to a large computer.

"There it is Nebby!"

"What's going on?!"

A bunch of Rocket grunts and scientists hurried into the room.

"Intruders! Get them!"

A bunch of Pokemon were sent out.

"Uh, oh."

" _Need a hand?"_

Nebby and Rotom then noticed Aqua, Sans, Bloom and Bright.

" _Wrecking the computer room huh Nebby?"_ Sans asked. " _Looks like you found the_ _ **maim**_ _problem."_

" _What are you doing here?"_ Nebby asked. _"And what happened to Lillie?"_

"And I don't ZZZZZee Flare and Rose. What's going on?"

" _We'll talk later!"_ Bright said as the hoard of enemy Pokemon rushed at them. _"Here they come!"_

Nebby and the others prepared themselves.

* * *

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb!"

"Sting, Fell Stinger!"

Both Sun and Proton's Pokemon charged.

* * *

Red and them masked heroes stopped at a fork in the path.

"Which way did they go?" the masked man asked.

"No idea." The masked woman replied. "What should we do?"

"I'll go this way." Red said stepping towards the right path. "You two take the left."

"Will you be fine on your ow-

The masked man stopped as Red bolted down the path.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." The masked woman replied. "We need to get going."

"Very well."

* * *

"Zen Headbutt!"

Draco rammed its head into Weezing sending it into a wall and bouncing off it like a ball. Needless to say, it was instiantly knocked out after that.

"That the best you got?!" Sun asked. "I still have Draco, Rio and Blaze!"

Proton chuckled.

"I think I've finished wearing down your team. It's time to end this."

He took another Pokeball out of his pocket.

Lillie gasped.

Sun stared at it in shock.

"Oh, crud."

"Yes, you recognize this, don't you? This is a Beast Ball! Did you not consider that I would keep a UB for myself? And this is the most powerful of them."

"What?!"

Proton they the Beast Ball towards Sun.

"Come forth my mighty beast! Guzzlord!"

The massive black beast appeared and let out a loud roar, that made Sun and Lillie cringe.

"Dragon Rush!"

The Pokemon rammed it's arm fiercely at Draco. If that didn't knock him out getting rammed against the wall hard enough to leave a massive dent did.

"Draco!"

Proton laughed.

"Wh-what is that thing?!" Lillie asked, panicking. The sight of the dragon with the massive mouth and jaws made her want to run. But all her paralyzed could do is lie there. "Is…Is that thing really a UB?!"

"UB…05…Glutton…" Sun said. "The strongest UB I ever faced…My whole party could barley beat it…"

"Ha! Not so confident, now, are you boy? This is the end!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Concludes

Sun looked up as the frightening monster slowly approached.

"No…"

"Guzzlord! Wipe these brats off the face of the earth!"

As the Ultra Beast stormed towards Sun he withdrew his defeated Salamance and grabbed Lillie.

Guzzlord brought its fist down towards the two.

Lillie screamed as she saw the end approach.

Just then Rio burst from his Pokeball and blocked the attack with both his hands.

"Rio!"

The Lucario winced as it strained against the powerful UBs might.

"Impressive." Proton smirked. "Quite amazing that you can fend off my Guzzlord while injured from Gyaradose. But how long do you think you can hold out?"

Cracks on the floor appeared under Rio's feet. He was fighting a loosing battle. He eventually jumped back as the fist slammed into the ground.

Rio fired an Aura Sphere towards the Guzzlord. But it simply batted it away with it's arm.

"No way! That thing's stronger then the Guzzlord we fought in Resolution Cave!"

"Of course, it is boy. **I** personally trained it into a weapon of mass destruction!"

Sun glared at Proton.

"Pokemon are not weapons or tools! They're leaving beings just like the rest of us!"

"Ha! Keep telling yourself boy!"

Guzzlord threw its fist downward again. Rio jumped just in time to evade. But it's other arm slammed into him while in mid-air. Both Rio and Guzzlords fist were buried into a wall.

"Rio!"

Guzzlord brought its first out with Rio trapped in its claw.

"Wring Out!"

Guzzlord took Rio in both its hands and started twisting. The Lucario cried out in pain as the massive pinchers squeezed him harder and harder.

"That's right! Crush the life out of it!"

"Rio!"

Sun started to run towards his Pokemon.

"Sun, no!"

Lillie could only watch as he approached.

The Guzzlord saw him approach and knocked him aside him it's foot. The boy was sent hurling back and landed painfully, next to Lillie.

"Sun!"

"Ugh…"

The trainer slowly got up wincing in pain. Looking up he saw Rio continue to suffer.

The Lucario struggled to keep his eyes open.

" _R…Rose…"_

His eyes slowly started to shut.

"Rio!"

BOOM

Suddenly a burst of flame hit Guzzlord's arm making it drop Rio.

Flare swopped in and caught him on it's back before flying back to Sun and Lillie.

The girl's face lite up as she saw him.

"Flare!"

As the Charizard placed the Lucario on the ground Rose ran up to him.

" _Rio! Rio, are you alright?!"_

" _The kid took a beating."_ Flare replied. _"I'm amazed he's still conscious."_

Rio weakly turned his head to the sound of Rose's voice.

" _R…ose…"_

Rose took one of Rio's hands in both of hers.

" _Rio…hold on…"_

"Well, isn't that sweet." Proton laughed. "To bad it's too late for your friends to help you now. Guzzlord! Finish them!"

Flare turned to Rose.

" _Any ideas? I don't think the two of us can beat that thing."_

Rose tightened her grip on Rio's hand.

" _I…I think I know what to do…"_

" _Then tell me quick! That monster's coming this way!"_

" _Try to distract it. Buy me as much time as you can."_

" _ **That's**_ _your plan?! Buy time for what?!"_

Flare then noticed a small light emanate from Rose's hands.

" _Rose…you're…"_

" _I believe in him…"_

"… _Alright. I just hope you're right on this."_

Lillie turned to Sun.

"What do we do?!"

Sun slowly go up and took out his last Pokeball.

"Blaze!"

His last Pokemon came out.

"It's all up to you now. Somehow, we've got to-

"Flare, what are you doing?!"

Lillie's shout made Sun aware that her Pokemon was flying straight for Guzzlord.

The Ultra Beast swung it's arm at the Charizard but it flew around the attack.

" _I'm over here, you overgrown dump truck!"_

The beast continued it's attempts to swat Flare as Lillie watched from the floor.

"No…Flare is extremely aggressive…He doesn't know what he's getting himself into!"

"Blaze, go help him!"

The Incineroar nodded and rushed towards Guzzlord.

Flare flew above another punch then ducked under another. Then the UBs managed to land a punch on it.

Flare had it's back against the wall as he pressed against the attack.

"Blaze, Cross Chop!"

Blaze dove into the Guzzlord's arm and smacked it aside to free Flare.

" _Ya, know I can handle this freak easily on my own!"_

" _Then it will be even easier with my help!"_

Meanwhile Rio opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Rose holding his hand.

" _Rose?"_

The Lopunny smiled as her friend awakened.

" _Rio…"_

Suddenly she collapsed on top of Rio. The Lucario caught her and sat up.

" _Rose? Rose!"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the computer room Nebby rammed into a Zubat with Zen Headbutt and Aqua used, Hydro Pump on a Gollom.

" _At this rate, we'll never get to that computer!"_ the Sogaleo growled.

Two Geodudes rushed towards Sans.

Its eyes snapped open.

" _You're gonna have a bad time."_

He then unleashed Night Shade on them knocking them out.

But then the group realized that they were surrounded.

"We got em now!" one of the grunts smirked. "Crush them!"

"Fire Blast!"

A star shaped flame erupted in the room, clearing out a good chunk of the Pokemon near the door.

Everyone's attention went to Red as he, along with his Charizard entered the room.

"Well, well. What do he have here?"

Rotom flew upwards to get a good look.

"Hey red!"

"Where's Sun?"

"He's buZZZZZZy else where! Can ya give us a hand here?"

The trainer tilted his cap.

"Gladly."

* * *

Guzzlord threw both it's fists towards Flare and Blaze. Both of them blocked the blows with their hands.

" _Urk! I'm starting to see what the fuss is about with these things!"_ Flare grunted.

" _What's wrong? Starting to wear down?"_ Blaze smirked.

" _Oh, please! This is nothing!"_

Both Sun and Lillie watched as their Pokemon struggled against the beast.

"Flare!"

"Blaze, you can do it!"

With a mighty roar, both of them pushed back Guzzlords arms.

Proton stared in disbelief as it stumbled back.

"What?! Impossible!"

The Guzzlord took a few steps back while trying to recover its balance.

"HYPER BEAM!"

Suddenly two rays of light flew into Guzzlords face knocking it over. It hit the ground with a loud thud and a rumble.

Sun and Lillie then noticed the masked heroes with their Espion and Glaceon.

"Ha, ha! Just in time!" the masked man said.

"What are you two doing here?" Sun asked.

"Looking for you." the masked woman replied. "Blue told us you went this way."

"Unbelievable." Proton growled. "You lot pop up like ants! Guzzlord, get up!"

The Ultra Beast slowly got to its feet and roared in rage.

"Espion, attack!"

"Tame that beast, Glaceon!"

Both of the masked trainer's Pokemon Ran up to Guzzlord and jumped into the air, flying towards it.

"Guzzlod, Brutal Swing!"

As they were in mid-air, the beast drew it's arm back and brought the mightiest swing yet. Both Pokemon were flung violently against a wall.

"Espion!"

"Glaceon!"

"Now squash those brats!"

Blaze turned to Guzzlord.

" _Flare, here it comes!"_

The fire Pokemon stood tall as the beast marched towards them.

POW

A ball of blue light hit it in the face making it stumble back.

Everyone looked behind them to see Rio with an outstretched palm, holding Rose's unconscious body with his other arm.

"Rio? How'd you recover so fast?" Sun asked.

Proton gritted his teeth.

"This is impossible! That thing should at least be seriously injured!"

Rio brought Rose over to Lillie and set her down next to her.

Lillie weakly turned her head to her Pokemon.

"Rose? Did you…use Healing Wish?"

Sun turned to Lillie.

"Healing wish?"

"It's a move that can fully heal another Pokemon." The masked man explained.

"But it costs all the energy from the user, causing it to faint." The masked woman added.

Lillie took Rose's hand.

"Oh, Rose…you're just like Nebby…using your power recklessly…And always trying…to protect others…I…I'm sorry…"

Sun's heart sunk when he heard her voice crack.

"I…*sniff* I'm such a unworthy trainer…I try to protect you and Nebby but you *sob* you always suffer because of me…"

"Lillie…"

Sun clenched his fist as she cried. He turned to Proton in rage.

"That dose it Proton! First you threaten my friends…then you try to take the UBs to use as weapons…and then…you made Lillie cry…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"HA! And I'm supposed to care for the feelings of a spoiled brat?! Enough of this insolence! Guzzlord, crush them!"

The beast took heavy steeps towards them.

" _Here it come's."_ Flare said as he and Blaze got into battle stances.

Then they noticed Rio walk past them. Blaze perked his head up.

" _Rio?"_

" _Rose believes in me…Sun believes in me…So I'll believe in me too!"_

The Lucario's Aura glowed brighter then ever before.

Sun then noticed his Z-Ring glow.

"Huh?"

The masked heroes stared at it in shock.

"The Key Stone! Can it be…?!"

"Sun, what's that in your bag?" the masked woman asked.

Sun looked to see one of the pouches of his bag glow with the same light. He put it down and fished the object out.

"It's…It's the stone Lillie gave me for my birthday…"

The masked heroes stared at it.

"Sun…that's a Lucarioite!" the masked man said.

"Okaaaaaaay…What's a Lucarioite?"

"It's a Mega Stone."

"Wait, Mega Stone? Like that thing, you-I mean Dexio used?"

"Yes…if you give that stone to your Lucario…it can Mega Evolve!"

"Mega…Evolve?" Lillie asked.

Sun looked at the stone and clutched it in his fist.

"Rio! Catch!"

He threw the Lucarioite as hard as he could.

As Rio caught it, his body started to glow just like the stone.

"Now! Activate the Key Stone!" the masked woman said.

Sun looked at the Z-Ring on his wrist and held it up. With his other hand he pressed the stone inside the ring.

The purple light from it and Rio grew.

"Rio! Mega Evolve!"

He held the ring in the air and both lights formed a X shape. A bright shell surrounded Rio.

"What's that?!" Proton yelled. "Where is that power coming from?!"

Blaze and Flare shielded their eyes.

" _What's going on?!"_

" _No idea!"_

Just then the shell exploded and a bright light filed the room.

When it died down everyone looked up.

Lillie didn't know what to say.

"What? How did-When did he-

"Rio…" Sun gaped.

The Shiny Lucario's blue fur flowed past his back like a tail. It's hands and feet were red. Its hair grew longer with red tips. The Blue aura around it's body glowed like a blue flame.

Blaze stared in awe.

" _Is that…really Rio?"_

The Lucario opened his red eyes. He calmly looked at it's transformed body.

" _Amazing…I had no idea this kind of power existed…"_

From the ground, Rose weakly opened her eyes. She looked at the glowing Mega Form and smiled.

" _Rio…I know you can…do…it…"_

She closed her eyes and went unconscious again.

Rio, meanwhile turned his attention to the Ultra Beast in front of him.

Proton was shaking. But he tried to sty composed.

"Hmph! It's to late for anything to save you now! Guzzlord! Go!"

The dragon let out a loud roar as it stormed towards Rio.

The Pokemon turned to Sun and they both nodded.

"Brutal Swing!"

The UB brought its fist towards Rio.

"Bone Rush!"

Just before the hit Rio held out a bone shaped staff stopping the blow in place.

He flung the hand upward making Guzzlord lose balance. The UB swung its fists wildly at Rio but the Lucario deflected the hits with the Bone Rush attack.

After it deflected the fifth blow it threw the Bone at the beast, hitting it in the face and making it stumble backwards.

"What?!"

"Now, Bullet Punch!"

Rio rushed up to Guzzlord in a flash and jumped before hitting it in the face while recovering and making it fall over.

"That can't be…" Proton growled as Rio approached. "The UBs are supposed to be unbeatable…"

"You may have a powerful Pokemon." The masked man said. "But you lack the qualities to bring out it's full power."

"What did you say?!"

"Mega Evolution is a power born from a trainer's connection to their Pokemon." The masked woman replied. "You, who enslaves Pokemon and abuses them could never hope to hold such power."

"Enough! I have more power than you could imagine! Guzzlord!"

The Ultra Beast stood up and looked down at it's attacker.

"Dragon Rush!"

Guzzlord Swung its arm at Rio who jumped over the attack.

"Gotchya!"

The other arm tried to hit him in mid-air again, but this time he was ready. He blocked the blow with his hands and climbed onto it's arm.

Guzzlord tried to punch him off but Rio jumped again and was now overhead. Thea beast roared as it charged a Hyper Beam in it's mouth.

"Rio, Aura Sphere!"

He shot the biggest Aura Sphere he ever fired from his hands and into Guzzlord's open mouth. After a bright explosion, it roared in pain and fell over. Rio descended toward the downed beast's body.

"It's time to end this! Close Combat!"

" _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!"_

Rio landed on Guzzlord and bombarded it with a flurry of furious punches.

The UB did nothing until it was knocked out.

"You did it Rio!"

"No! Guzzlord get up!"

The beast laid there on the ground as Rio jumped off.

Proton stared in disbelief.

"It can't be…my Guzzlord…Defeated…? That was my…trump card…"

Lillie smiled in relief.

"…He did it…Did you hear that Rose? Rio and Sun did it…"

The girl could have sworn she saw a faint smile from her Pokemon.

Proton returned the UB and glared.

"No…I'm not beaten yet! Go Crobat!"

His last Pokemon came out.

"You won't stop us! Let's go Rio!"

The Lucario then stumbled. It had one hand on the ground to keep him from falling.

"Rio? What happened?"

"Using so much power during it's first Mega Evolution must have worn it down." The masked man said. "I think it's best you let him sit this one out."

Blaze walked up to Rio.

" _Ya heard him, Rio. Leave this one to me."_

The Mega Lucario brought itself to it's feet.

" _No…I can still fight!"_

Blaze put a hand on Rio's shoulder.

" _I know you can Rio. You did a great job. But don't you think it's time you gave me a turn?"_

" _Rgh…fine…just win."_

Blaze smirked as he stepped forward.

" _Just leave it to me. You go keep an eye on your girlfriend."_

Rio turned to Rose.

" _Right. Wait, Blaze! She's not my…ugh."_

Rio rushed back to Rose and slipped a hand under her back to lift her up.

" _Rose…"_

"She'll be okay Rio." Lillie smiled. "Don't worry."

She then turned to her other Pokemon.

"Flare! Please help Blaze!"

The Charizard nodded as it approached.

Sun turned to Lillie in surprise. She slowly propped her into a siting position with her back against his arm.

"Lillie…? You should rest."

"No…You're always helping me when I'm in trouble…This time I want to help you!"

"Lillie…"

Sun smiled.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Crobat, Poison Fang!"

Proton's Pokemon charged towards Blaze and Flare.

"Flare, use Flamethrower!"

The Charizard spewed out a burst of flames, pushing it back.

"Blaze, Darkest Lariat!"

The Incineroar growled and formed flames in its hands. It spun towards Crobat at a rapid rate. It rammed into Crobat knocking it down.

"Grrrr…Air slash!"

Crobat rushed towards Blaze.

"Show em what a real Air Slash looks like, Flare!"

The Charizard intercepted the attack with it's claws. The two of them traded blows at intense speed.

Flare then batted it's wing upward sending it into the air. Then it turned to Blaze and nodded.

The Incineroar jumped on top of Flare's head and it was flung into the air.

"Use Flare Blitz!"

Blaze cloaked itself in flames and rammed into Crobat. It bounced off the ceiling and fell to the ground.

"Get up! Destroy those pests!" Proton yelled.

Crobat rushed to Flare and bit it's wing with Poison Fang. It roared in pain.

"Flare!"

The Charizard's eyes snapped open as it preyed it of and threw it across the room.

"Blast Burn!"

Flare rammed its fist into the ground. A Burning pillar of flames rose from the ground engulfing Crobat.

Sun pointed two fingers into the air.

"This ends now!"

Proton looked above his Crobat to see Blaze.

"MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!"

Surging with flames, Blaze came down on the Crobat, creating a massive explosion.

Everyone covered their eyes as the burst of light filled the room.

When it faded, Blaze got off of Crobat who was knocked out.

"We did it!" Lillie cheered.

"Yeah! We make a great team, huh?" Sun smirked.

Proton dropped to his knees.

Flare and Blaze smirked with a high five.

"No…Impossible…"

* * *

Red's Charizard rammed into a Machoke.

Bright then used Thunderbolt on a Butterfree, knocking it out.

" _Nebby, Rotom, now!"_

The Sogaleo took Rotom in it's mouth and jumped over a few grunts, landing in front of the computer.

" _Rotom!"_

It released the Pokedex from it's mouth so it could fly in front of it.

"Leave it to me!"

Rotom fired a blast of electricity at the computer.

Everyone turned their attention to it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" One of the grunts asked.

The computer was fired and automatically shut down.

"ZZZZT! Mission accomplished!"

"…Oh, no."

Suddenly alarms started blaring in the room. Red lights flashed as Team Rocket was panicking.

"Oh, crud!"

"Look what you did!"

"What's going on?!" Red yelled.

"The whole tower is designed to collapse if the computer goes offline, abruptly! This whole place will come apart any minute now!"

"What?!"

"Evacuate!" To the emergency exits!"

All the grunts ran out of the room.

Red turned to the Pokemon with him.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

As they exited the room Bright noticed something.

" _Wait…where's Nebby? And Rotom!"_

" _Probably went on ahead!"_ Bloom said. _"Come on! We've got to go!"_

* * *

Sun stared at Proton.

"It's over."

The man growled.

"Curse you! You ruined everything!"

The masked heroes stepped forward.

"You have nothing left. Just surrender." The masked man said.

"It's time you answered for your crimes." The masked woman added.

Proton growled as he hit a button behind his desk.

A doorway opened up behind him.

"We'll see about that."

He ran inside as fast as he could.

"Hey!"

Sun went after him but as he passed the masked heroes, the masked man grabbed his shoulder.

"We will peruse. Get Lillie out of here."

"…Alright."

With that the duo went in the doorway in a flash, chasing after Proton.

Sun turned to his dear friend.

"Can you move?"

Lillie strained her muscles, but her body was still unresponsive.

"Rgh…Sorry…I can't…"

"Hold on."

As the Champion started to run towards her, the whole room started shaking.

"Wh-Wha…Whoooaaa!"

Sun fell backwards as the room crumbled.

Suddenly the floor under Lillie gave in, making her fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"LILLIE!"

Sun hurried to his feet and rushed to the hole. Blaze and Flare hurried over along with, Rio, who was carrying Rose.

"Rio, is she okay?!"

The Mega Lucario closed his eyes. After a brief pause he nodded.

"Flare, can you get her?!"

The Charizard flapped its wings and lifted itself into the air.

But it winced in pain and dropped.

"Flare?"

Sun looked to see that one of it's wings were slightly purple at the edge.

"Oh, no…That Crobat got your wing…"

Sun panicked. The area wasn't going to last much longer.

He quickly grabbed his belt. All the Pokemon that Proton knocked out were still there.

"Blaze here."

The Pokemon took the belt then looked questionably at Sun.

"You guys, get out of here! Make sure all the others escape too! I'll catch up, I promise!"

" _What?!"_

Rio looked at him in shock.

" _Sun, you'll never make it! I can go instead!"_

"Can I count on you?"

Blaze stared for a bit…but it held the belt tightly and nodded.

" _Always, partner."_

"Thank you."

Sun jumped into the hole.

" _Sun! Flare, take Rose, I'm going after him!"  
_

Before Rio could pass the Lopunny, Blaze put a hand on his shoulder.

" _You heard him. We've got a job to do."_

" _But we can't just leave him!"_

Blaze grabbed his other shoulder and looked into his eyes.

" _I've know Sun longer than you. He promised he'll make it back, didn't he? If Sun makes a promise he_ _ **will**_ _keep it. Period. Nothing will stop him."_

Rio paused, trying to think of a further argument.

"… _Alright…"_

Blaze then turned to Flare.

" _He'll find Lillie. Trust him."_

The Charizard growled.

" _You'd better be right about that."_

The Pokemon hurried out the way they came in.

* * *

"Bug Buzz!"

Ariana's Pheromosa made a loud buzzing noise bringing Necrozma to it's knees.

"That's right! Kneel to my mighty UB!"

Gladion growled.

"Come on Necrozma! You can do it!"

The black Pokemon opened its eyes.

"No…WE can do it! My strength is yours!"

Necrozma slowly got up.

In a flash, it rushed to Pheromosa and grabbed it in it's giant hands.

Ariana stared in shock.

"What?!"

"Wring out!"

It twisted the UB's body making it shriek in pain. Then it threw it into a wall.

Ariana stared at Gladion who had his eyes closed.

Then they snapped open.

"Let's finish this!"

And he clutched his wrist Necrozma gathered energy into it's forehead.

"Prismatic Laser!"

It fired the light into the air, and burst into flares, bombarding the beast until it fainted.

Ariana fell to her knees.

"Im…Impossible…My UB…My strongest Pokemon…"

Gladion let out a sigh and turned to Necrozma.

"Thank you..heh…you know…Sun said you gave him trouble…but you seem to have no problems with me."

The Pokemon turned to Gladion and nodded.

The trainer returned it and but it away.

Just then the floor started shaking.

"What?!"

Ariana looked up.

"Oh, no…"

"What's happening?!"

"Someone disconnected the Mother Computer! This whole tower is about to sink!"

"Sink?!"

Ariana leaned against a wall and pressed a hidden button. Part of the floor she was standing on went down.

"Wait!"

Gladion was about to chase her when he heard a rumble from above.

"Huh?"

He looked up just in time to see the ceiling come down.

"AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

As Red and the others ran down the halls they came across Blaze, Flare and Rio on the way at the branch.

" _Hey, guys!"_ Aqua yelled. _"Huh? What happened to Sun?"_

Red watched them communicate.

" _He'll catch up!"_ Flare replied.

" _Huh? He'll catch up? What dose that mean?'_

" _What's he doing?!"_ Bright asked.

" _And what happened to Rio?"_ Sans asked.

" _And why's Rose sleeping at a time like this?!"_ Bloom asked.

"Is Sun going to catch up?" Red asked.

Blaze nodded.

* * *

Sun slowly scaled down the rocky pit. The area caved in pretty deep. And he was pretty deep in now…

"Please be okay…please be okay…"

His prayers were answered when he saw Lillie lying on a small cliff.

"Lillie!"

The girl weakly looked up.

"Sun?"

The boy jumped down next to her and held her up into a sitting position.

"Lillie, are you hurt?"

"N…no I'm fine."

"We need to get out of here. Can you grab my shoulders?"

"Nghhh…I'm sorry…I still feel numb…"

Sun lifted her over his shoulder making her yelp.

"S-Sun!"

"Hold on, we're getting out of here!"

Lillie blushed as he started climbing.

"Sun…why go so far…just for me…?"

The Champion hesitated to answer.

"Once we get out of here…I'll tell you."

* * *

Red and the others got back into Proton's office to see Blue's Alakazam pick up the tied-up Petrel with its psychic powers.

"Get him out of here!"

The Pokemon nodded and teleported away, taking Petrel with him.

"Blue."

The trainer then noticed his friend.

"Red! What happened?! Where's Sun?!"

"Just move, he'll follow us out!"

* * *

Sun grabbed onto a rock sticking out when another tremor hit.

"Hrrrgh!"

He lifted himself and Lillie up and set her down as he caught his breath.

He looked up. The hole they fell in was in sight.

"*Huff* Almost there…*pant* I-I need a minute…"

He set Lillie against the wall and sat next to her.

Lillie was scared. More now then ever before.

"S-Sun…we're not going to make it, are we?"

The Champion turned to her.

"Sun…before it's all over…I need to tell you what I was going to say at the Temple of Sunne…"

The girl's cheeks flushed red. She managed to turn her head enough to look at him.

"Sun…I…I lo-MMMMPHHHH!"

Sun put his hand over Lillie's mouth, gagging her.

"MMMRRMMPH!"

The girl mumbled into his hand as she gave him an upset look.

"Lillie…if it really is that important to you…say it when we get out. Not just because you think it's the end. Because it's not. We'll get out of here alive. Then you can tell me what you need to say."

Lillie's expression slowly softened. She gave a small nod.

"Good."

Sun removed his hand.

Then there was another rumble. The cliffside under them crumbled away.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sun grabbed Lillie by the arm and remains of the cliff with his other hand.

"RGH!"

He felt like his arms were about to come off. Slowly it started to slide.

"My…my hand's slipping…"

"Sun, just let me go before we both fall!"

Sun tightened his grip on Lillie's hand.

"No! Forget it! If you fall then I'm falling with you!"

"Sun…"

Then the part of the rock Sun has holding broke off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two trainers fell deeper into the pit.

Lillie squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself.

Sun looked up and saw a bright light.

* * *

Red and Blue stepped out of the elevator and into the stadium they met Ariana in.

"Wait…where's that Gladion guy?" Blue asked.

"Ugh…"

Red looked to his left.

"There!"

They rushed to a chunk of rubble. Gladion's head was sticking out from under it.

Red turned to Sun Lillie's Pokemon.

"Blue and I will lift this up. Pull him out."

"Alright Red…One, two, three! Heave!"

The trainers slowly lifted the chunk of the ceiling up. Blaze and Flare grabbed Gladion's shoulders and pulled him out.

Once they dropped the ruble, Blue shook his shoulders.

"Come on kid, up ant at em!"

"Ngh…"

Gladion slowly reached to rub his head and opened his eyes.

"You okay? Can you move?"

"I…think so…"

"Then come on! We need to get out of here!"

* * *

"Discharge!"

Tapu Koko released a surge of electrical energy. Celesteela finally collapsed.

"You…I won't forget this!"

The scientist withdrew the UB and ran out the front door.

"Ha, ha! We did it!"

The deity looked at Hau and nodded.

"Ya know…I feel like my grandpa fighting with you!"

He returned his Pokemon and turned to the elevator.

Just then Red and Blue rushed out, supporting Gladion from both sides.

"Guys? What happened?"

"Time to go! Run for it!" Blue yelled.

* * *

Outside everyone stared at the rumbling tower. The remaining deities were hovering above the defeated UB.

"What's happening over there?" Guzma asked.

"Look!"

Hapu pointed towards Red, Hau, Blue and Gladion along with Rio, Blaze and Lillie's Pokemon as they ran towards them.

They all watched as the tower finally crumbled away.

"Wow. And here I though _**I**_ was the master of destruction." Guzma said.

"What happened to Team Rocket?" Hapu asked.

"One of there leaders is right here." Blue said as his Alakazam approached with Petrel. "As for Proton…I don't know."

The Team Rocket members looked in shock.

"C-comander? Defeated?!" One of the grunts gaped.

"You used a dirty trick, you brat!" Petrel growled.

"Look who's talking." Blue smirked.

"Hey, don't push!"

Everyone looked towards the gate. Proton and Ariana were handcuffed and forced on their knees.

The masked heroes came in behind him.

"Ah, there you all are." The masked man smiled.

"Oh, it's you." Blue grinned. "Caught the boss I see."

"Not just him." The masked woman replied. "We also caught all the remaining Team Rocket members as they tried to make their escape."

"You caught all of them on your own?" Hau asked.

"Well…we had a bit of help."

Just them three more people entered the gate.

Acerola and Gladion immediately recognized one of them.

"Uncle!"

"Officer Nanu?!"

"Oh, look. You guys already cleaned up here."

Next to him was a woman with purple hair and a man in a detective coat.

"Who are those two Uncle?" Acerola asked.

"My name…No…I shall give you my code name. You may call me…Looker." The man with the coat said. "And this is my boss, Anabel."

The woman smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I apologise for taking so long."

"These two here were sent to Alola to look into Team Rocket." Nanu said. "As soon as Hala told me they finally peaked their heads out I thought I might as well give them a heads up. Kind of a hassle to find them though."

"So that's why you didn't show up with the rest of us." Hala smiled. "I suppose we owe you more credit!"

"Are you the police or something?" Mallow asked.

"Indeed." Anabel replied. "Our fellow officers are rounding up what's left of Team Rocket."

"Chief!"

More Officers rushed into the gate.

"Now it's time for the rest of the scoundrels you defeated." Looker said, turning to the members of Team Rocket in the area. "Come quietly."

"Ha, ha…Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Everyone turned to Proton.

"You fools…you have no right to arrest us!"

"What are you talking about?" Hau asked. "You guys are criminals!"

"In Kanto and Johto maybe…But this is Alola! A region where we committed nothing!"

"Nothing?" Lana asked. "You've committed more than a enough crimes to earn you a stay in jail."

"Oh? And what proof do you have?"

Everyone turned to each other.

Hau scratched his head.

"Uh…well…"

"Ha! See?! You have nothing against us!"

"Oh really?"

Everyone turned to Blue as he took a blue Pokeball out of his bag.

"Than what do you call this?"

"Is that what I think it is?!" Anabel asked.

"It appears to be a Beast Ball." Looker replied. "Young man, where did you get this?"

"Funny you should ask. I found it in Proton's desk. Say, Gladion, correct me if I'm wrong but these belong to the Aether Foundation, right?"

"They do…" the blond trainer replied. "And recently our remaining stock went missing."

"There ya go!" Blue said.

Proton looked nervously.

"I…Uh…That's…A-A friend of mine at the Aether Foundation gave me that! He said they didn't need them anymore! I-I'm a Pokeball collector you see…"

"And a top-secret document collector I assume?" Blue asked reaching into his bag again. This time he took out some papers. "I found these in there as well. Documents of the Ultra Wormholes. With the Aether Foundation Seal on them."

"Im…Impos…"

"I think we have enough proof here." Nanu said.

Anabel turned to the officers behind her.

"Take them away."

Red smirked.

"I suppose I also owe you a bit more credit as well Blue."

The trainer turned to Red with a stern look.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Use your imagination."

* * *

"Phew! All's well that ends well!" Olivia smirked.

"We cannot thank you all enough." Anabel said as the last of the transports with Team Rocket locked inside drove away.

"Nothing to it! Just doing our job to defend our region!" Hala replied.

"I trust young Sun did a spectacular job as usual." Looker added. "Where is he anyway?"

Everyone fell into dead silence.

"Uh…Wasn't he with you guys?" one of the former team Skull members asked.

"Uh…Now that you mention it…I didn't see him come back with you." Hau said turning to Gladion. "And what about Lillie?"

Gladion's eyes widened.

"I though you said he would catch up!" Blue said turning to Red.

"That's what this guy told me." Red said turning to Blaze.

Everyone's attention was on Sun's starter.

Gladion slowly approached.

"What happened?"

The Incineroar looked down as Gladion grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What happened to my friend?! Where is My sister?! Say something!"

Rio looked away in shame.

" _I should have gone after him…Sun…I'm sorry…"_

Gladion took the deadly silence as an answer of it's own.

He dropped to his knees.

"No…"

Everyone stared in sadness or looked away.

Some of them looked like they were about to cry.

"Oh no…Sun…Lillie…" Mallow sniffed.

"It…can't be…" Kiawe said as he fell to his knees. "Not the Champion…"

Hau was on the verge of tears.

"Sun…Lillie…why…?"

Hapu looked at the ground sadly. Then something caught her eye. She looked up.

"Hey, what's that?"

Everyone looked up. A bright light was in the sky.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and a Pokemon came out of it. It landed in the center of the group.

Hau was the first to recognize it.

"What the…Nebby…?"

Rotom flew out of it's mouth and faced it.

They then noticed the flowing cloak from the man ridding it. He was carrying a unconscious girl in his arms.

Everyone smiled at the surprise.

"SUN! LILLIE!"

The Champion slid off Sogaleo's back. Lillie was asleep in his arms.

Gladion ran up to them with Lillie's Pokemon close behind.

"Lillie!"

"She'll be okay…" Sun smiled. "She's just tired."

Everyone swarmed them.

"Geez! You had us all worried ya know!"

"Heh. Sorry Hau."

"I don't know how you do it Sun." Anabel smirked." But you always pull off the impossible."

"Anabel? Looker? Nanu, too? When did you get here?"

"Just a while ago." The woman replied.

"We arrested all of Team Rocket." Nanu added. "Including Proton."

"That's good…hey, Gladion…can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Here."

Sun passed Lillie to her brother.

"Sorry…I just…need to sit down for…a few…minutes…"

Sun slowly started. To collapse. Blaze quickly caught him by his back.

"Sun?!"

Hala checked his pulse.

"He's fine. Just exhausted."

"Can you blame him?" Sophocles asked.

"Heh, heh…"

Everyone turned to Guzma strangely.

"BWA HA, HA, HA! Ya know what? I don't think I can call this guy a kid anymore! He's already become a man!"

Plumeria smiled.

"Yes, he sure makes for a fine prince for our princess."

Hau snickered as Gladion stared at Lillie's sleeping face.

"Yeah…"

Rio turned to look at Balze's knowing smirk.

" _You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"_

Blaze laughed and pated Rio's back.

" _Like I said kid, I've known him longer than you!"_

" _Mmmh…"_

Rio averted his attention to Rose. The Lopunny in his arms slowly opened her eyes.

" _Rose!"_

" _Rio…? Is it…over?"_

The Mega Lucario smiled and held Rose close.

" _Yes. It's finally…over."_

* * *

 **I got news folks. Next time will be the final chapter in this story. I apologize if this was rather sudden but I feel that after one more chapter, this story will have gone long enough. With collage around the corner, I'll have to go back to one story at a time. But I will say this was a joy to write and I'm grateful for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy my conclusion next week. See ya then!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Champion's Feelings

**Okay, if you just read the newest chapter of Plegian Prince you'll know I'm not feeling to well but I'll be darned if that stops me from uploading the finale!**

 **With that said enjoy the final Chapter of Feelings of Champions.**

* * *

Lillie's vision was enveloped in darkness. She never felt so tired.

"Will she be alright?"

She could hear voices.

"Nothing to worry about, Hau. She just needs a little rest. How's Sun doing?"

"Still out like a light."

"Guzma and his group sure left in a hurry after the mess. But I must say I'm impressed with how you made Team Reskul! We wouldn't have succeeded without their aid. And Tapu Koko seemed impressed with your performance too! I think you'll make a fine Kahuna someday!"

"Heh, heh! Thanks gramps! By the way Anabel, what's going to happen to the Ultra Beasts Team Rocket caught?"

"We decided to leave them in Sun's care. If anyone can take care of them, it's him."

"Nghhh…"

Lillie slowly rolled her head to the side.

"Hey, did you see that? I think she's waking up!"

Lillie felt warm hands hold one of hers.

"Lillie? Can you hear me?"

A familiar voice filled her ears.

Her eyes fluttered open to see her mother in a wheelchair next to her.

"Lillie…"

"Mother…where…"

"You're home dear." The woman said giving Lillie a hug. "Oh, Lillie…I was so worried…You were out for a day."

"A day? What…what time is it?"

"Almost noon."

She girl weakly looked around. She saw all her Pokemon gathered around her in concern, Hau, Hala, Gladion, , a woman with purple hair and a man in a detective coat.

"I see you're awake now." The woman smiled.

"Who…?"

The woman slowly walked up to her and spoke in a gentle tone.

"My name is Anabel. I work with the International Police. This here is Looker."

"It is a pleasure, young Lillie." The man said.

"We were told that you were paralyzed. Can you move now?"

Lillie weakly lifted her arm. She looked at her hand and was relieved that her body was responding appropriately to her commands.

"Yes…I feel a bit stiff, but…I can move."

"That's good. You should try to rest later. But for now, we need to ask you some questions."

Lusamine turned to give her a stern look.

"Miss. Anabel, I understand you are merely fulfilling your duty, but that does not mean that I approve of you interrogating my daughter like a common criminal during her recovery."

"We understand your concern." Looker said. "But this is for the girl's best interests too."

"Yeah? Well I think _we'll_ be the judge of that, thanks." Gladion glared.

"Mother…Gladion…it's okay. I can talk."

"Thank you." Anabel said. "We are trying to account for all of Team Rocket's actions in Alola before they are put on trial. Tell, me. Did they truly kidnap you?"

Lillie nodded.

"Can you tell us why?"

"They wanted to lure Sun to Po town…to steal the UBs."

"I see…and what were they planning to do with them?"

"Their leader said he wanted to make Team Rocket into something their previous bosses couldn't."

Anabel put a hand on her chin.

"Hmm. Yes, that goes along with everything else we heard. Thank you, Lillie. I believe we have all we need. We'll let you rest now."

As she and Looker left for the door they turned to the others.

"Thank you all for your cooperation."

"We should be thanking you." Hala replied.

"Only fulfilling our duty sir. Do give the Champion our regards."

"I'll go tell check to see if he's awake!" Hau said.

"Perhaps I shall join you." Looker said. "It would be nice to speak to him face to face if he's awake."

With that the two of them left the room.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Lusamine asked. "At least give a chance to return the favor somehow."

"We appreciate the thought." Anabel replied. "But we would like to thank officer Nau and the other Kahunas and Captains before we leave to HQ."

"I see…well, if you or the International police ever need aid, know you can always rely on us."

"We will keep you in mind. The Aether Foundation and the International Police share a common goal after all: Protecting people and Pokemon." Anabel smiled.

"Indeed."

"GUYS!"

"E un disatro!"

Hau and Looker ran into the room.

"What is it?" Gladion asked. "In English if you would…"

"Er, yes. Forgive me, it's a habit of mine." Looker said.

"Never mind that, we've got a bigger problem!" Hau said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sun disappeared!"

Everyone turned to Hau in surprise.

"What?!"

As everyone rushed out of the room, Gladion stopped when he noticed Lillie trying to get out of bed.

"Stay, here, Lillie. Your body's still shaking off the effects."

"But…but I need to find Sun!"

Gladion sighed and walked over to Lillie to help her up. He but her arm around his shoulders to help her walk.

"I swear…you really are stubborn."

"Hey, look who's talking!"

"Now children…" Lusamine smiled.

* * *

"Oh, dear." Miss Wickie sighed.

The bed they left Sun in has empty. His belt with his fully healed Pokemon was missing from the nearby table.

"Good grief." Gladion groaned.

"What happened?" Hala asked.

"It seems he needed to be somewhere in a hurry." Anabel said.

"How can you tell?" Hau asked.

The woman pointed to an open window.

"There. He went out that window and left."

"Left? What for?" Hala asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm sure he's fine." Gladion shrugged.

"You're right. He can take care of himself. We should go, Looker."

"Very well Chief. Farwell."

The International Police members left.

"I should go too. I'll see you all later!" Hala added before leaving.

"I'll take the president back to her room." said before leaving, with Lusamine.

Hau, Gladion and Lillie were left alone.

"Um…Gladion? You can let me go now. I'm fine."

"You sure?" the blond boy asked, letting go of Lillie's arm.

"Yeah. See?" the girl asked walking in a circle. "My legs, feel a bit funny, but they can hold."

"If you say so. Just don't hurt yourself…I…I don't want anything else happening to you."

Lillie smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…But don't worry, the day you, loss me is the day Grumpigs fly."

"GRUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!"

The three trainers turned to the window to see something pass by. Something purple and black.

The kids looked at each other in shock.

"NO WAY!"

They ran to the window and stuck their heads out. To their right, they saw a Grumpig flying…on a Vikavolt.

The trainers looked down to see one of Aether Paradise's employees watching it with a bunch of laughing kids. He was clearly trying to entertain them with his Pokemon.

"Ugh. We _really_ should've seen that coming." Gladion sighed.

"Say, what's that?" Hau asked.

"What's what?"

Hau took out a piece of paper wedged into the window.

He unfolded it and gave it a quick read.

"Lillie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's for you."

The girl took at it. It was a note.

To Lillie

If you found this, meet me at the Alter of the Sunne. We should have the meeting we planed. And there is something I should tell you as promised.

"Sun left this…Hau did you-

The girl then noticed that the boy was no longer there.

"Hau?"

Gladion took a peek at the paper as Lillie looked at around.

"I'll find him."

Lillie said nothing as Gladion walked away.

He glanced at Lillie's Pokemon as he left.

"Keep an eye on her for me, okay?"

Flare nodded.

Lillie looked out the window.

"That's right…this time for sure…I'll tell him how I truly feel."

She then returned her Pokemon the their Pokeballs before she departed herself.

* * *

Sun braced himself for the light as he stepped out of the tunnel and towards the stairs to the Alter of the Sun.

"Hey you!"

He looked up in surprise to see two familiar faces.

"Ah, ha, ha! Did we startle you?"

"Dexio! Sina!"

"Good to see ya champ!" Dexio smiled.

"Hey, thanks you two. For helping me save Lillie."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sina asked. "We weren't there to help you! You'd need uh…I don't know…masked heroes or something to get to Proton."

"Riiiiiiight. And if that wasn't you two then how would you know about Proton?"

"We…uh…know the masked heroes. Heh. They told us. All we did was ask Red and Blue for help."

"You're the ones who told them?"

"Yup. At any rate, the masked heroes told us you achieved Mega Evolution! Congrats!" Dexio smirked.

"Thanks. It sure saved us earlier. Apparently, Rio turned back shortly after the battle."

"Yes, well it is temporary. In any case, I'm glad to see you put it to good use."

"I suppose we shall be going now." Sina smiled. "Bon Yoyage."

Sun watched the trainers leave.

"What a strange duo."

He proceeded to walk up the stars and to the top of the alter.

He took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"This time…I swear…"

* * *

Lillie had finished passing to the alter. She looked up at the tall stair case.

"This is it…"

Her body started to tremble as she took small steps, ascending the alter.

She soon reached the top. Sun was standing in the center, looking at the symbol on the wall. His Champion's cloak flowed freely down his back.

"Thanks for coming, Lillie."

"Sun why did you leave? Shouldn't you be resting? Everyone is worried!" the girl pouted.

Sun chuckled as he turned to face her.

"Sorry. I'll apologize to them later."

Lillie sighed and let her expression soften.

"Alright. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you said you wanted to tell me something here a couple days back, before the mess with Team Rocket started."

"Oh…yeah…I wanted to tell you earlier…But I'm glad you stopped me. You were right. It means more to say it here."

"Say what here?"

Lillie took a deep breath.

"We'll…it's something I wanted to say during the celebration of you being the first Champion…but I wimped out."

"Oh…yeah, I know how that feels."

"We'll Sun…It's something I wanted to say for a while. Um…gee, this is harder than I imagined."

Lillie's cheeks were glowing red.

"Sun…"

"Yes?"

Lillie walked up to him. Her cheeks became redder and redder as she got close.

"Well…Here goes…"

She leaned in next to his ear and whispered three words.

Sun gasped as his face got redder than ever before. Those were the words he wanted to say. But to his surprise she said them instead.

Lillie slowly backed her head away with a blush equal to his.

They both looked, into each other's sparkling eyes.

"Lillie…you…"

Lillie looked away in shame.

"I…I understand if you don't feel the same…I just…I just wanted to get that off my chest. I…I hope we can still be friends."

Lillie was so embarrassed she started to walk away. But as she passed by Sun, the boy grabbed her hand.

She turned to see a big smile on his blushing face.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't even get to tell you what I promised I would tell you when we got out of that mess."

"What…?"

"The reason, why I care so much for you…it's because…"

Sun leaned in to whisper into Lillie's ear this time. And he said the exact same three words.

"I love you."

Lillie's sparkling eyes widened as they parted.

"Sun…you really mean it…?"

The boy nodded.

There was more silence between them for a few seconds.

"Oh, Sun!"

Lillie gave him the warmest embrace yet. The boy happily returned the gestor.

"I can't believe you feel the same!" Lillie laughed with tears of joy. "I was so scared of messing up our friendship!"

Sun smiled as he spun her around.

"I've felt like this for so long…two whole years while you were gone there was this hole inside my heart…"

The couple held each other close.

"Sun…this has to be the happiest day of my life…"

"I hear ya." The boy smirked.

"Way to go Sun!"

Both of them blushed deeper when they saw Hau run up the stairs.

"See? I knew you could do it!"

"Hau?!" Lillie asked. "H-how much did you hear?!"

"We heard enough!"

"We?" Sun asked.

His heart nearly stopped when Gladion approached.

" _Uh, oh."_

"B-brother…?"

Gladion said nothing. He slowly walked over to Sun.

"B-brother wait!" Lillie said.

He slowly balled his hand into a fist.

" _Welp…at least I finally said it before I died."_

Now he was standing right in front of Sun.

The boy closed his eyes waiting for it.

"Gladion, please!"

Suddenly Sun felt him lightly tap his shoulder.

He peeked his eyes open to see him smiling much to his surprise.

"It's about time, you, dork."

"…Huh?"

"I'm not as dense as you, Hau or Lillie."

"HEY!"

"My point is, I knew this was coming for a while." Gladion said.

"So, wait…you don't mind?"

Gladion turned around and sighed.

"Well…When I first though of the possibility, I honestly didn't know what to think. But…looking back…I haven't been much of a brother for Lillie."

"What?"

"She was right you know…on Poni island. I wasn't there for her when she needed my most. I failed her."

"Gladion…" Lillie said. "I…I didn't mean it like that! I'm…I'm sorry…"

"No. The only one who should be apologizing is me. But…that day on the celebration…For the first time in years I saw her smile…it put me at ease. And I have you to thank for it Sun. I think…you could make her happier than I ever could."

"Gladion…thank you."

"Just don't make me regret this." The boy said with a sharp glare. "Or you will."

"R-right…Honestly…I thought you would clobber me when you found out…"

Gladion's expression softened.

"Well…violence won't get me anywhere. I think we both learned that after what happened at the Aether House two years back."

"Yeah…"

"Wait, what happened two years ago?" Lillie asked.

Sun, Gladion and Hau looked at each other.

"I think it's best you don't know." Sun said.

"Agreed." The other two added.

"But-

Rotom flew out of Sun's bag.

"Agreed! ZZZorry Lillie! You've been outvoted!"

"Oh, come on!" the girl pouted.

The others laughed at her expression. Even Gladion.

"Hey that reminds me." Hau smirked. "Good work with the picture, Rotom!"

Sun turned to the Pokemon.

"Picture?"

"Yeah! The little guy posted something! Take a look!"

Sun grabbed Rotom and looked at his camera.

He gaped at what he saw. A picture of when he and Lillie escaped the tower on Sogaleo. Rotom must have took it when they rejoined the others. He was on it's back with Lillie asleep in his arms. His cloak flowed in the wind with the legendary Pokemon glowing.

Lillie turned beat red when she saw it.

"ROTOM!" Sun glared.

"Hey, years from now you two will thank me!"

"Check out the comments!" Hau snickered.

Rotom's screen changed showing everything the people who saw the photo had to say.

Ohhhhhhh

So cute!

Awwwwww!

Get a room, lovebirds!

The legendary Pokemon looks majestic. I think it's blessing their eternal love!

A real knight in shining armor moment right there.

To be young and in love.

Nice!

Both Sun and Lillie blushed massively.

"The most popular pic I ever took!" Rotom said. "Over 400 comments and I only posted it an hour ago!"

Hau nudged Gladion.

"Let's leave those two be for a bit."

He rushed down the stairs.

Gladion smirked.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to the teasing eventually. Oh, by the way. Here's your Pokemon back."

The Champion snapped out of his trance just in time to catch an Ultra ball.

He looked at the Pokemon inside.

Gladion walked back towards the stairs.

"Hey, Gladion."

As he turned around he caught the Pokeball as Sun tossed it back.

"Keep it."

Gladion looked at his friend's smile in surprise.

"What?"

"Necrozma seems to like you. It's warmed up to you faster than it has me. Take care of it okay?"

Gladion looked at the black Pokemon inside.

"…Alright. Thanks."

He then turned back around and went down the stairs.

He brought out another Pokeball.

"Look, Silvally. This is our new comrade. Necrozma."

The Silvally looked at Necrozma and made a small bark sound.

Gladion laughed as he put them away.

"I'm sure everyone will get along just nicely."

"Well…That went better than I thought." Sun said.

He then faced Lillie.

"So…uh…what now?"

"Well…um…there is one thing I wanted to try." Lillie replied.

"What's that?"

Lillie closed her eyes and slowly brought her head closer to Sun's.

The boys heart raced as he started to do the same.

"Hey, look up there!"

Rotom's voice brought their attention to the sky just when their mouths were mere centimetres apart.

A Chairizard flew overhead and a man with a cap jumped down and landed near them. Sun immediately recognized him.

"Red!"

Lillie turned to him in surprise.

"Red? The former champion of Kanto?"

Red nodded.

"Thanks for helping us stop Team Rocket. Are you alright?" Sun asked.

He got another nod for a response.

"Heh. Now that the danger is over, you're back to your silent self huh?"

Red gave Lillie a letter.

"For me?"

After she took it, Red turned around and walked away. But he turned to Sun briefly.

"Take care, champ." He said with a smile.

His Charizard then swooped in and left with him.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

Lillie opened the letter and read the note.

 _Lillie, was it? I remember you. You challenged my gym a while back. If you recall after I defeated you I told you that you lacked something. But from what the masked duo told me from your fight with Proton's Ultra Beast, you just might have found it. Come meet me at Exeggutor Island. Bring Sun if you can find him. We'll see if you have it now._

 _Blue_

Sun looked at the letter over Lillie's shoulder.

"Blue…"

"Yeah…I faced him in Kanto…and he beat me easily."

Sun rubbed Lillie's back.

"Losing is hard to accept."

"I know…but what does he want with me now?"

"Sounds like a rematch."

"Oh…"

Sun looked into Lillie's eyes.

"Nervous?"

"A bit…"

Sun then took the girl's hand.

"Don't be. I'll go with you."

Lillie turned to him.

"You will?"

"Of course. Let's head to Seafolk Village and ask the chief for a ride."

"Okay…um…Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

Lillie put her hands behind her back and brushed the dirt on the ground with the tip of her foot.

"Well…you carried me after I fell asleep at your place, right?"

Sun nodded as he blushed thinking back.

"And again, when we escaped the tower?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…um…I was wondering…both times I was unconscious…I really wish I knew what it felt like, so…could you…carry me…? Just through the cave? It's okay to say no…I understaAAAAAHHH!"

In a swift motion, Sun scoped Lillie up in his arms. The girl looked at the smile on his face with wide eyes.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Lillie giggled nervously as he walked her down the stairs. "Yes…but just until we reach the village! We don't want people laughing at us."

"It's a bit too late for that." Sun muttered as he turned to Rotom.

"Hey, can I help it if you two are dorkZZZZZZZZZZ?"

Lillie just wrapped her arms around Sun and smiled.

* * *

As soon as the got to the island they walked up the pier and looked around.

"There he is!"

Sun pointed to the grove at the end of the island. Blue stood there with his backs against them.

Both trainers hurried over there.

"So, you both came."

Blue turned around to face them.

"Lillie. You know what it is you lacked the last time we battled?"

The girl looked down.

"…Yeah…"

"…Did you find it now?"

Lillie turned to Sun.

"Yes. I have."

Blue took out a Pokeball.

"Prove it."

"You want to battle me?"

"Sort of. Truth be told I don't have much time. Red said he'd cover for me at the Battle Tree and I'd hate to keep him waiting." Blue said holding his Pokeball out in front of him. "So, we'll make this quick. One Pokemon each. May the best trainer win. The champ here will judge to see if you now have what we do."

Lillie turned to Sun. The trainer put a hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting smile.

As he stepped back Lillie took out a Pokeball of her own. She held it in front of her mirroring Blue.

"Okay. I accept."

Blue smirked.

"Good. Champ. At your signal."

Sun nodded.

There was an uneasy silence over the island.

Lillie put on a brave face. She was nervous. But Sun was watching her. She had to believe in herself.

Sun looked in between them.

"Begin!"

Both Blue and Lillie threw their Pokeballs. They bounced off each other in mid air and hit the ground.

In front of Blue, Blastoise rose up.

In front of Lillie Flare roared.

Blue stared in surprise.

"Your Charizard…that's your choice."

Lillie nodded.

Blue noticed the determined look in her eyes. For a split second, he saw the Kanto League Championship stadium around them.

And he saw Red, where Lillie stood. The same determination in his eyes.

Blue grinned to himself.

"Alright. Show me what you've got!"

"Flare, Air Slash!"

The Charizard flew straight at Blue's Pokemon.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash!"

Blastaoise blocked the attack with its head then rammed into Flare.

"Hydro Pump!"

It shot two powerful streams of water from its cannons.

"Look out!"

Flare took for the sky and evaded the attack.

"Flare, close it!"

The Charizard flew straight towards Blastoise.

"Shoot it down!"

Blastoise kept trying to hit Flare as he got closer, but it carefully evaded the attack.

"Air Slash!"

This time Flare got a good hit in while his opponent's guard was down.

"Blastoise, now!"

As it laid on it's back the turtle shot another torrent of water as Flare tried to fly away. It was hit in the back and it fell into the sea.

"Flare!"

Lillie ran to the edge of the island.

Sun stared in shock.

Blue sighed as Blastoise got up.

"Shame. Looks like you don't have what it takes after all. You're still a trainer only because of Sun. Oh, well."

Blue turned around and was about to retrieve his Pokemon.

"Not yet."

Both trainers turned to Lillie, who was still looking at the spot her Pokemon fell in.

"It's not over yet!"

"Huh?"

Flare flew out of the sea. It flapped its wings sending water drops everywhere.

"What?!"

"Go, Flare!"

The Charizard prepared a blast of flame.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard launched a burst of flame from its mouth.

Blastoise shot alarming volumes of water from its cannons.

Both attacks collided.

"You're wasting energy." Blue smirked. "Water can put out fire. Simple chemistry."

Lillie smirked herself.

"I know…You know what else water can do?"

Suddenly Flare's attack started to push the Hydro Pump back.

"What the…?!"

"Boil and evaporate."

Charizard's attack soon rushed into Blastoise's face and it stumbled back.

Lillie smiled turned to Flare.

"Let's finish this!"

Flare flew into Blastoise and knocked it over as it swooped back up.

"BLAST BURN!"

Flare spun in the air and flew down with it's fist in flame. It rammed into Blastoise and they were engulfed in a pillar of flames.

"Blastoise!"

The flames lasted for another minute before both Pokemon were revealed. Blastoise was barley standing.

"…I…I did it!" Lillie smiled.

"Don't be to sure."

Blastoise rammed into Flare and grabbed its arms. Then it pointed its cannons at it.

"Blastoise…it's time to end this little game. Hydro Cannon!"

Blue lights shined in each nozzle.

"Flare!"

The Charizard tried to pull away but Blastoise kept a firm grip on it.

Sun closed his eyes.

Suddenly the lights faded.

Lillie looked in surprise.

"Huh?"

It slowly let go of Flare…and fell over.

Blue smiled as he returned his Pokemon.

"Sorry, pal. Guess you took more damage than I thought."

He then looked up at Lillie.

"Whew! Haven't had a battle like that in a while. Congrats. You win."

Lillie smiled and rushed up to hug her Pokemon.

"We did it Flare! We won!"

The Charizard roared happily as Sun approached.

"Great work, both of you! That was a awesome battle!"

Blue walked up to them.

"You have it alright. Your own reason to fight on. To be a trainer. To raise Pokemon."

Lillie nodded.

"Last time we fought…You said I was only being a trainer because of Sun. To become like him. To be someone I'm not. After that I had no idea what I was doing anymore…"

"But you have something to fight for now, don't you?"

Lillie turned to Sun and smiled.

"Yeah. I want to see how strong I can become. How strong _we_ can become."

Blue chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, I'd better, get going. Oh, before I forget…"

He tossed a small object to Lillie. The girl barley had enough time to catch it.

"Th-this is…!"

"Yup. The Earth Badge. Even if we aren't in Kanto, and we played by different rules you _did_ beat me fair and square. You're entitled to it."

A bright smile flashed of Lillie's face. She put the badge into her case with the rest.

"I...I beat all of Kanto's gyms!"

"Yup. That leaves one thing."

Sun and Lillie brought their attention to Blue again.

"Now that you have eight badges, you can take on the Elite Four. Perhaps you have what it takes to become a Champion yourself."

"But…that would mean leaving Alola again…"

"Yup. The choice is yours."

Lillie turned to Sun. Then the box of badges.

She closed her eyes for a minute.

She closed the box and put it away.

"No…I know where I stand. I'm staying here in Alola. This is where I'm meant to be."

Blue smirked with a shrug.

"Suit yourself."

He then got out his Pidgeot.

"See ya!"

With a two finger wave he took off.

Sun turned to Lillie.

"You're sure about this?"

Lillie nodded and took Sun's hands in hers.

"I'm staying Sun. For good."

"Good." The Champion smirked.

Suddenly both their belts vibrated.

Sun and Lillie let all their Pokemon come out.

"Ha, ha! Everyone's here." Sun smirked.

"I just remembered, something Sun." Lillie smiled. "I never got to thank you for saving me."

"Hmm…If you want to thank me, there is one thing I wanted to try." Sun replied as his hands went around Lillie's hips.

"Oh?" Lillie smirked as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Their Pokemon watched with smiles on their faces.

Rose felt a warm grip on her hand. She turned her head to the right to see Rio's smile. The Lopunny smiled herself as they looked back at Sun and Lillie, who closed their eyes.

The couple closed the gap between their lips and met in a soft, warm kiss. Their first kiss ever. And everyone knew that there would be many more to come.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I would like to thank everyone for their support in this story in the form of reviews, favorites and follows. In fact some of the comments on the picture Rotom took were based on those reviews. I'm sorry if you were hoping for more but, A: This is really all I had planed and B: collage is coming up so I can only focus on The Plegian Prince. And before anyone asks, No I won't bedoing another Pokemon story until I get to Cyber Ranger Guardian Story. (Pokemon Ranger Guardian Sighns cross Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth) Which is after Fates of S.T.E.A.M. which is after The Prince of Plegia, so that won't be for a LONG time.**

 **But with that said please leave any comments on your final thoughts, what did you like, what didn't you like, what would you do differently if you wrote this and how I can improve myself as a writer. And with that, I hope you enjoyed Feelings of Champions and take care.**


End file.
